What matters most
by FloRose
Summary: It's years after Breaking Dawn. Bella is forced to separate from her family and go with the Volturi. What do they have in store for her? Will Edward just let her go? And what will she do with Cole, who is rather intrigued by her? Find out now, with regular updates coming!
1. Gift

**This story will be all about Edward and Bella, with the usual pairings. It is set after Breaking Dawn. I can't reveal too much, but I assure you that I have lots of ideas, and this won't be a short story! So please keep an eye on this. **

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 1  
**

I sighed as I stared out the tiny window to my right.

Edward, even though he couldn't read my mind, at least not with me willing to, raised his eyebrow as to silently ask for an explanation.

In the corner of my eyes, I saw him staring at my face, as he often did, wondering what was going on inside my head. I was happy to be the one person he couldn't hear, this would've been a bit uncomfortable, it being that we were always together, and with me always awing over his eternal beauty.

As I dreamed on about my first and only love, I saw Edward getting impatient with my lack of responsiveness.

He pulled me closer and put his finger under my chin to lift my head up – a gesture that never seized to get my heart going.. o wait, it couldn't anymore.. but it would, I thought to myself, if it would've still be beating.

'Bella, please _please_ tell me what you're thinking, I swear one of these days I'll destroy something if you keep me in such agony any longer.'

I saw that he really needed to know, but I was afraid he would think of me as immature, if he knew the real reason of my distraction. So instead I said: '

I was just wondering if Alice will ever learn to control her Barbie-Bella urges and just pack something convenient for me, like a _pair of jeans_ or something', reinforcing the words as I spoke them by pronouncing them more clearly.

Yes, something comfortable would be so nice, something to not draw attention to me where-ever I went. Something that was nothing like I was wearing right now; a white, long gown, made of pure silk, flowing down on my body and suiting me, as ever, perfectly.

Edward seemed to be amused by my words, and I swear sometimes he_ can_ read my mind, for he said:

'Oh Bella, you would look absolutely stunning in about anything, hell even a garbage bag would turn into a fashion item on your body, but I agree with you on this: you draw way too much attention in this outfit of yours, I might even get jealous.'

And he lifted his eyes slightly as to pretend to be annoyed by Alice's choice of wardrobe. But before I could react to his words, secretly rejoicing he had followed my little lie, I was mistaken again.

'Even so,' he continued, locking his intent gaze on me again, 'that is not the reason your staring outside your window hoping you'll suddenly see Jacob and Renesmee flying by on a broomstick', after which he chuckled, hearing my gasp at the moment he guessed my exact thoughts.

Yes, my daughter, my beautiful daughter was on my mind.

'I just don't feel comfortable at the idea yet that she is with Jacob, _unsupervised_', I whispered, cringing at the thought.

Edward chuckled again, his caramel eyes glinstering with sheer amusement, _yes, laugh ahead, she's your daughter too you know, _before he answered.

'Bella, darling, it's been five years already. And has anything ever happened to Nessie while Jacob was with her?'

'.. I guess not..', I reluctantly gave in.

'But it's also just that.. you know.. we're re-doing our honeymoon and we have a five year old daughter at home, who's already had her _grown-ups talk_..'

Now Edward was shaking, trying to hold in the bursts of laughter I usually enjoyed so much, which were now making me even more ashamed of myself.

'Oké I'll stop, I'll stop' I urged while pushing him against his shoulders to hold him back. Suddenly, he put his hand behind my neck and pushed his lips firmly against mine.

The dazzling, oh the dazzling, I would never ever get used to it, I thought as I moved with him, until he broke off.. too soon.. and smiled tenderly at me.

'Bella, darling, I know that must sound a bit strange, it also does to me sometimes, but isn't our whole life not _normal_, for human standards at least? So leave it be, and just let me take you on a nice holiday, so I can have you all to myself for a while.'

He seemed to enjoy that last thought a lot. But his words made me think of another worry I had since he told me we were going on a trip.

'Edward,' I started, looking up at him with pleading eyes, 'can you now _please_ tell me where we are going? You can at least fill me in on that.' After which I batted my eyelashes, in vain of course because Edward responded on automatic pilot.

'No, I will not, but I will tell you that you will love it.. after you've cursed me for what I've done..' And he chuckled.

Arrggh I was getting sick of this. I hated surprises, when I was human but now still, and Edward knew this too though he kept the whole destination a secret. And so did Alice, to whom I mostly turned to when Edward was keeping things for me. So I didn't have a chance.

Frustrated, I threw my legs over Edwards and nestled in his chest. _Hmmm this is nice._

And then it hit me. My power to create shields had been growing since I became a vampire, and I thought of that day in the clearing I had managed to protect the whole coven from the mental powers of Jane and her brother, at which I suppressed a cold shiver, but I had also managed to open myself up to Edward, allowing him to read my thoughts.

_What if_, I thought as Edward was resting his cheek against my forehead, breathing into my hair, what if I could open up _Edwards_ mind and read his thoughts? Creating my very own mind-reading ability?

I immediately began to work on it. Still lying casually against his shoulders, I began to reach for his mind, as if trying to create a shield around it, as I had done before to protect him, but now without expanding the shield I carried around _my_ mind. I was simply.. searching for his.

My power wasn't used to it, and every inch I crept further, reaching Edwards mind, I fell back one half.

I sighed. This was way too slow. Then, I decided to try something else.

Slowly, as if to just change my posture, I stretched and connected my cheek with his, resting my head.

At the same time, I placed my hand on his other cheek.

Edward put his hand on mine, thinking, I was sure, that I was enjoying my alone time with him too, _and of course I was,_ but this was for a different purpose.. I snickered on the inside. Then, I tried again.

_..etter call the household when we land that were arriving a little later than expected, stupid planes, I should've taken the car anyway.. The island isn't that far from the coast, I bet there're boats for rent. Even though no-one ever goes to _that_ island, it's completely deserted, really a good buy.._

I couldn't believe it.

Fury built in my chest, there wasn't even time to rejoice the fact I had mastered another special ability, as I shouted:

'YOU… _BOUGHT _ME AN ISLAND?!'

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**PS this is a short chapter, I know, but it's more like an entrance into the story :)**


	2. Forgiven

**Please review as we go, I have seen other authors begging for it, which I will not, but you know it's not that much work to tell me your feelings about the story, and good criticism (positive and negative) will boost my writers urges lolz.**

**Enough already, enjoy. And remember: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I just own this story.**

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 2**

'Bella!' Edward hissed, his eyes big from shock, 'Would you please keep your voice down! We're not alone you know', and he glanced over his shoulder to the people sitting some seats behind us in the airplane. Then his eyes fixed on me, and started to realize what had happened.

'You.. _what_ did you just do?' And he searched my eyes for something, I didn't know what, but I was a little smug I managed to put my Greek god off his pedestal for once.

My anger was still raging on the inside, _why on earth would he buy me an island?!_, but I was too proud of my accomplishment to not tell Edward exactly what I had done. I would punish him later, I thought, and I shove the matter of the private island to the back of my mind.

With a clever smile on my face, I looked Edward in his golden eyes. 'You know how my powers have kept growing over time?' And just as I had remembered, Edward too seemed to call back that almost fatal day in the clearing, and his eyes went a darker shade for just one glimpse, then turned curious/shocked again.

'Yes.. but what does that have to do with you being able to know I..' he turned down his volume even more, talking at vampire speed, '..bought.. you an island? Even Alice didn't see that coming.' And he looked even more frustrated, trying, I bet, to read _my_ mind again. He always wanted his answers fast. But I let it linger a bit before I spoke again.

'Well, I was just thinking about me being able to create shields around your mind to protect you from.. well you know.. _influences_', carefully avoiding to mention any of the Volturi's members, 'and then I wondered if I would be able to reach your mind, without a shield that is, to just.. _read_ it.' And I examined his face to see if he had gotten the clue.

More confusion flashed over his face, then, the shock, as he fully comprehended my words. His brain still worked at vampire speed, even with hard-to-grab stories like I just told him.

His mouth fell open and I started to chuckle. Even with his eyes popping out and his jaw hanging on his knees, Edward was still the most beautiful creature walking this earth.

'You can read my mind.' He said it as a statement, a fact, something he should get used to right away. He nodded his head, distracted by the thought of this new creation of my vampire body.

I gently placed his head between my hands and turned it so he was facing me.

'It's very limited though', I assured him, 'I have to be connected to your head with my head, or otherwise I can't reach far enough.' And I smiled my most beautiful smile at him to calm him down. It worked. His worried mouth turned upwards at the angles and in less than a second he was smiling his perfect smile back at me.

'Bella', he sighed, 'you never cease to amaze me, my love.'

'O just wait', I immediately fired back, making sure he saw I wasn't liking his little surprise, 'let's return to the fact that you bought me an _island_, for God's sake, Edward, you know I hate it when you buy me things, but this is.. _outrageous_!' I spat out the words.

I hated it when Edward used his bank-account for anything concerning me, like when he bribed every high class university in the world to give me a full scholarship, or three years ago, when my old Chevy _suddenly_ broke down and he got me a sports car with a fancy name I refused to remember.

His sister Alice shared these genes with him, always wanting to go shopping with me at the most extravagant boutiques, buying things I would never wear myself, like this silk gown. I cringed my eyebrows, imagining a dark cloud thundering above my head, as mad as I was right then.

Edward had been watching me with a look that was showing the tiniest bit of guilt, but a lot more amusement.

'Bella, love, you know when I want to get you something I just can't refuse. And I didn't know if you wanted to go to Isle Esme since our last visit turned out a bit.. unexpected', he was referring to my pregnancy, 'and then I found this.'

'I don't know _how much_ you read in my mind', he pulled up one eyebrow as to make me feel ashamed for that little stunt, which, of course I didn't, 'but the island is very remote, and the household comes there just once a week for the necessary cleaning and such. And the view from the house, Bella, is just.. amazing.' He sighed at the last words, seeming to be at our destination in his thoughts.

I decided I'd forgive him, _like he would listen to my pleading to stop giving me things_, and instead I lowered my shield, so he could read my thoughts, as I brought my lips to his.

_You're absolutely insane, but I love you so much_.

And then he kissed me back with a passion that made my head spin.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**Yeah review! (button below)**


	3. Fight

**I do not own all the recognizable characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. ****Enjoy reading this EdwardxBella story, I urge you to.**

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 3  
**

Edward had been stroking my hair, while I was sitting curled up on his lap. Sometimes, I wished I could still sleep, so he could wake me up by kissing me lightly on the forehead, saying what he always said in those moments: _Wake up, sleeping beauty. _Gosh that always got my heart going.. _had gotten_, I corrected myself, though my still heart still ached when he messed with my emotions.

This time though, he didn't have to say anything to wake me up. I did have my eyes closed, but I let my thoughts wander without paying too much attention to the humming of the plane and the questions of the steward now and then.

Suddenly, I felt Edward pulling on my arm. 'We're here, love.'

I looked up at his face. He seemed even more smug now that we were almost there. I smiled back weakly. I didn't know I was feeling uneasy because of our trip to _my_ island, or because I had to leave Renesmee behind, or because of something else. I couldn't put my finger on it. If I would still be able to dream, I'm sure I'd have a really bad one a moment ago.

We had arrived at a small airport on the coast of Italy. I didn't remember there being a small island nearby, but Edward assured me there was. So I just got into the car he rented, not listening to his appraisals – he couldn't just settle with an average one, it was another really fast, really expensive _monster_, and we started on the half hour trip to the ferry.

On the way, we didn't say a word. This didn't result in an awkward situation though, merely being in each other's presence still was enough for us. Even so, I suddenly thought of a matter to discuss.

'Edward', I started, a little reluctant, _did I even _want_ to know?_, but then he took his gaze off the road before us and looked at me, nothing but love in his face and maybe a little curious as to why I was speaking with such a timid voice. I decided to get it over with.

'Uhm.. the island we had our honeymoon.. you know, Isle Esme', and I looked at him to verify he was closely listening, which of course he was, with some humor in his eyes. _Did he know where I was going?_ 'Uhm.. it was a present from Carlisle, right?'

'Yes', Edward answered, 'He thought it would be a nice place for him and Esme, but also for their children, to get away from the woods in Forks and just enjoy the alone time without fearing exposure.'

He surely was being calm, I thought to myself, because normally he would want me to make my point without twisting around it.

Edward was waiting for me to pick up where I left off again, so I did.

'Well, since you said you bought this island..' I swallowed, 'for.. uhm.. for _me_', gosh this was hard. I whispered the last sentence under my breath, afraid of the response.

'What exactly is it called?'

Edward started to chuckle, and, keeping his eyes on the road, glittering with amusement, he cleared his throat, _do vampires really need to, I doubt it, _and finally spoke.

'I named it after my eternal angel', I cringed, 'after the sunshine in my former shadowlife', more stings in my chest, when he almost _sang_ the words with his velvet voice, _hypocrite! _'after the one woman who forever makes my dead heart jump when she speaks my name.'

Just as I hid my head between my shoulders, expecting the blow, he turned his head to me, brushing his fingers along my jaw. Then, he lifted up my chin with his index finger, too romantic for this horrible moment, I thought, and then he told me.

'I named it Isola Bella.'

I gasped, one of my many still human reactions I didn't seem to get rid of, and Edward started shaking with laughter. I smacked him on the arm.

'GOD, Edward!' I shouted, 'It's one thing to have bought me a bloody ISLAND but did you have to name it after me as well?!' If I was able to, I would be producing smoke right now, I thought, as mad as I was right now.

Edward seemed to realize I was really mad, when I started to look for the door handle on my side of the car, trying to get out and find something to kick, instead of the man who did this to me. He tried to catch my eyes while he was pleading me to forgive him, though he didn't stop shaking with laughter. I snarled.

_If he wasn't a vampire, I swear I would've punched him two blue eyes!_

I continued scraping my fingers alongside my door, searching for the handle, when Edward obviously decided he wasn't going to let me roll out of his car while he was driving 120 on the little country road, and he came to a sudden stop.

Right that moment, I found the handle, in the most illogical place one could think of, which made me even more mad, and I stumbled out of the car.

'Bella, love, please..' Edward started, and as I shot one glare at him I saw the amusement was almost gone in his eyes, and that shock and guilt had replaced it. _Good, make sure you feel it._

I didn't feel any urge to listen to him one moment longer. Instead, I started running, vampire speed, away from the car.

I managed to cover a good 100 meters when Edward caught up with me and yanked me to the ground with his arms around my waist. We both hit the ground simultaneously, rolling along for another 40 meters because of our speed until we finally stopped.

I wasn't giving up without a fight, and I started pounding Edward on the chest. Surely, I thought, now I was being silly altogether. And Edward seemed to agree. He grabbed my wrists and rolled on top of me.

'Bella, jeez, get a hold of yourself!' he breathed, while I twisted under his body.

'NO, you get a hold of yourself! I mean, how could you!' I growled again, looking as angry as I could be, trying not to think of his heavenly body on mine, his face only inches away, his butterscotch eyes.. Oh stop!

Edward seemed to notice my internal struggle, and he relaxed a bit. 'Bella, what is the real reason behind your reluctance toward me giving you gifts?' he asked, gazing into my eyes as if he could find the answer there.

I looked back, a bit confused. Didn't he know this already? There were many occasions where I had tried to make him aware of the _real_ reason, for sure. Looked like I needed to explain again, which wasn't easy. I'd feel ashamed again, surely. I sighed and stopped struggling.

Edward rolled of me immediately, which was kind of a pity, and sat on the ground besides me.

'Edward, you know the reason', I started, and as he began to shake his head I interrupted 'no you really do! I've told you over and over.'

Oh god, here comes the heartache, I thought, as my dead heart seemed to get crushed under this familiar feeling of pain.

'Edward, I still can't believe every minute I spend with you, every look you give me, every kiss..' I paused, grabbing his hands to reinforce myself, taking an unnecessary gasp of air, 'that you ever chose such a simple girl like me.'

***********************************************************************************************************************************


	4. Encounter

**Please review. It's the kindest thing you can do for a writer :) positive and negative comments, as long as they are sincere, are welcome. ****Without further delay, please start reading. And remember, I don't own Twilight, praise S. Meyer for that. I just own this story.**

**Love, FloRose**

************************************************************************************************************************************

Edwards reaction was unexpected. Normally, when I had to say something really embarrassing, for me at least, he would be understanding but also humored, laughing it off, as some might put it. He would look relieved right after, since he still couldn't read my mind without me willing it, as if he always expects me to say something far worse.

Now, it seems I did say something he didn't want to hear. His face, still gazing directly in to mine from his seated position, grew dark. His eyebrows pulled together, and without saying anything he pulled me onto his lap. He cupped his hand under my chin and with a sad voice he said: 'Jeez, Bella, are you still worrying about that? Haven't I proven enough I only live for you since the moment I saw you?'

_Great, it's not enough that I'm hurt, I'm dragging him down with me._

'I know..' I started, but he interrupted, 'I know you do, but sometimes this insecure girl comes to the surface and messes up your pretty face with a frown', at the same time he stroked my forehead, as to wipe away the line that was indeed there while I tried to escape my unhappy mood. 'You know, since you've discovered how to open up your mind to me, it seems like I understand you a little better, like how you feel about me, and right now I really wish..'

Suddenly he stopped talking. His eyes lit up, and after a second I understood what he meant. His lips curled up into a wicked grin, and I was quite amused he was liking the idea I could read his mind for the first time.

'I know!' He jumped up, holding me so I wouldn't tumble off his lap, 'Do it again! Read my mind Bella, and I'll show you just how much I love you.' He started jumping slightly up and down, kissing me on my cheeks and down my neck.

'You really like the idea, don't you?' I laughed, answering his kisses with some of my own. Edward grinned again, then he suddenly stopped and took a serious expression.

'Bella, I'm serious, try to do it again, ok? And after that, no more doubts, promise?'

And his pleading face looked so terribly divine that for a moment I forgot what I had doubted before, just his face was there, perfect, radiant, and just for me.

When he saw me dazzled, the corners of his mouth turned slightly up, but at the same time he bent forward so that his right cheek rested against mine, and he lifted up my right hand, forming the position I had had when I first read his mind.

_This really is nice.._ I mentally sighed, but then I focused on my job.

I closed my eyes and started searching for Edwards mind, using the mental technique for extending my shield. It took me a while before I remembered how exactly I did it the last time, but then I felt the presence of his mind, and at the same time I could almost feel the anticipation of Edward, still hovering over me, his head against mine.

_Maybe he feels I'm getting close_, I thought, when suddenly my thought wasn't the only one. I froze when I started hearing bits and pieces of thoughts, and Edward, feeling me growing stiff, hugged me even tighter, and suddenly there were no spoken thoughts, but only images.

Images of me, driving up the school parking lot, looking at nothing in particular, getting ambushed by boys, like Mike, and then a strong feeling, burning in my body, like _flames_ touching my insides, the_ strong urge_ to kill them, _to take their blood_, to take them _away from the love of my life, that beautiful, fragile girl_..

I gasped, barely holding on to Edwards mind, when I realized I suddenly had shared his exact feelings. This was what he had felt? That first day of school, when I had known nothing about him, he already felt like this?

But Edward wasn't finished. He placed his hand over mine, still on his face, and he sent more images through his, and my, mind. The first time I talked to him, the time in the clearing, the day I always remembered as me being completely dazzled by his appearance, now I also knew he was dazzled by me. Our first kiss, when he found out I was on my way to James, when he found me lying on the floor, and when I woke up in the hospital and had said his name with a ragged voice.

All these images flooded my mind, but more importantly, all the feelings and emotions he had on that exact moment. Anguish, anger, rage, bedazzlement, surprise, but most of all.. _extreme love_.

I couldn't focus anymore. I moved my head to face Edward, breaking the connection immediately, and started kissing him with a fire I didn't know I possessed, and (I knew now) Edward often did.

It seems his own memories had set Edward on fire too, as he responded to my kiss with an even deeper one, pressing me against his body, his hand pressing against my back, his other hand moving from on top of mine to the back of my neck, as to have even more hold on my body. He let out a slow growl as I licked his lips with my tongue, and all our senses where wiped out.

***

_I love you so much_, I let Edward know, while we were walking back to the car some time later. He squeezed my hand. 'And you know I love you too.'

When we arrived on the small island, the sun hadn't shown up for the whole day, which of course Edward and I had checked with Alice before we went on the trip. The fact that we had a psychic really came in handy once in a while, especially for us vampires when we travelled amongst humans and wanted to avoid getting all sparkly because of a sudden sun. That would definitely get messy.

After Edward had placed our baggage on the pier, with the help of two young Italian boys who were on the boat, the ferry headed back to the Italian mainland. 'Finally alone', Edward snickered, and just like on Isle Esme, 5 years ago, he lifted me up in his arms and ran the short distance across the beach and a part of the island, to where our house should be.

I didn't even get to get a good view of the surroundings, even with my vampire senses I could only see a blur of green when Edward was running, and suddenly we were there. The house was a one-story villa, made out of the typical red stone used for many Italian houses, with one side facing the beach, connected with it by a large porch. It was surrounded by deep green robust trees, and flowers I didn't know the name off. It breathed the Tuscan atmosphere, and I loved it.

After a really short tour around the house, Edward of course had other plans, we retreated to the master bedroom. It was decorated in mainly white, giving it a heavenly atmosphere. Edward hadn't said a word since we had entered the house, and now he gently pushed me toward the bed, where we got lost in each-others arms again.

***

I was gazing outside, at the coral blue sea. It really looked pretty, I was definitely taking a swim sometime later, I promised myself. We had been enjoying the view from the bedroom for the past two hours, we weren't in a rush. My head rested on Edwards bare chest, and he was stroking my hair, also absentminded. I started letting my mind drift.

First, I was thinking about Renesmee, back in Forks, and Jacob of course, and the fact that Charlie was now part of the family, but then my thoughts went blurry, meaningless, and vague. Slowly, a dark feeling was creeping up on me. It felt just like that one moment in the plane, but more like.. a dream.. even though I knew that wasn't possible anymore. I felt a presence, somewhere nearby, but nearby wasn't on Isola Bella anymore, not in that white bedroom, but in a place with no walls, or floor, just blackness.

Usually, my vampire eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light, but not this time. The darkness surrounded me, and I squeezed my eyes tighter together as to try to make anything out of the dark mist. Then, I heard a voice. I hadn't heard it before, I was sure. It was a man's voice, dark, with an Italian accent lingering through it.

'My my, what have we here. It is so very nice to finally meet you, miss Cullen.'

I shivered, _in my dream?_, how did he know my name? Who was he? What did he want from me?

But before I could say anything, I suddenly felt his presence, very close. I quickly turned around, gasping at the sudden sight of a tall man, with broad shoulders, the olive skin of the Italian people showing from his unbuttoned black shirt, and black hair, and black eyes, staring at me, and his mouth, curled up in a wicked grin.

Startled, I took a step back. He took three steps forward, resulting in him standing right in front of me. I could smell him, a musky, earthy smell, mixed with a hint of a spice.. cinnamon.

'Who are you?'

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Oh no! A stranger! Keep on reading and find out who he is. And.. review please!**


	5. Trouble

*************************************************************************************************************************************

'Who are you?' I asked, trying to keep composed but I knew he saw my insecurity. I clearly was dreaming, I knew that much, but dreaming was impossible – vampires never slept. My last dream had been over 5 years ago, and still, here I was.

Something to investigate later, I thought to myself. After all these years I knew better than to freak out at something unexpected, my whole life had been unexpected since I met Edward. I still was uneasy, though, and the place I was at wasn't really helping. I felt like I was floating on dark mist, and only dark surrounded me, and then there was the strange man standing before me.

He was a vampire, obviously. In the dark his red eyes glowed toward me, out of his olive colored face. He wasn't bad-looking, I thought, but more importantly: he did look dangerous.

'Hmm..', the vampire made a semi-disappointed face at me, 'not very polite, I see. But I guess you're a bit concerned with what is going on here, so I'll forgive you.'

He seemed to like his own joke, for he started to chuckle a bit. His laugh wasn't at all like the Cullens', their light, floaty, cristal clear voices were a sharp difference compared to his musky, rumbling, dark barking, but whenever he spoke he was easy to follow, even with his Italian accent.

'Even though you lack most of the lady-manners, I admit you are..', he looked me up and down and then cocked his head to the side, '_very_ interesting'.

I shivered. The tone of his words made the chills running down my spine, he sounded interested in me alright; his eyes glowed possessively when he looked at me, like a starved man looking at a freshly grilled piece of steak.

I took a small step back, but the Italian vampire didn't seem to agree. He stepped forward towards me once more and grabbed my arm. The fierceness of his grip would have broken a human pro-wrestler's underarm, but all I could feel was his fingers locking in place, making it impossible for me to move.

I growled at him; a low rumbling sound coming from deap down in my throat, and he seemed surprised by my reaction.

'My, quite the wild cat, aren't you, miss Bella? I like that.' And with these words, he extended his free hand to my face. Shocked, I tried to pull away, when suddenly he froze and I heard Edwards voice, shouting my name.

'Bella! Can you hear me! Bella!'

'Shoot.' The Italian muttered, and he threw another lustful glance at me.

Then, I saw Edward, hovering over me on the bed. 'Bella!' He was looking at me with pained eyes, deeply worried and with his face contorted in a helpless expression.

He had his hands on both sides of my face, pressed firmly against my cheeks, and he was breathing wildly. Clearly, he wasn't convinced yet that I was consciously looking at him, because he started to shake my head. Quickly, I answered him. 'Edward, Edward stop, I'm back.' And I tried to pull his hands off my face.

I needed some space to think over what had just happened. Edward gasped when I spoke, relieved, obviously, but still worried. And so he wouldn't let go off my face.

'Are you sure? God, Bella, you were totally out of it! What happened? You should've seen your face! I thought you had a seizure or a stroke or a..' He stopped talking and looked intently at me. 'You áre alright, right?'

I looked back, I couldn't get myself to smile to reassure him, like I did in the plane, so instead I placed my hands over his and said slowly: 'I am fine. I had a dream.'

Edward reacted like I just told him I really did have a heart-attack, because his mouth fell open and, even though he did let go of my face, he jumped off the bed and started pacing back and forth, shooting worried glances at me every time he made a turn. 'I'm calling Carlisle right now. We don't _dream_, Bella,' he emphasized the word, as if to make clear that I obviously had not experienced that, 'because..'

'.. we don't sleep.' I filled in for him. 'Jeez, Edward, of course I know that. But you should tell that to the Italian guy in the creepy black mist I was looking at a moment ago.'

Now, Edward was totally out of it. He froze in his pacing and was at my side in a flash, taking my hands. I had maneuvered in an upright position on the bed in the meantime, so he only had to bend over a little bit to look into my eyes.

_Oh my, he really is worried now_, I thought, as I saw the worried blaze in his eyes. 'You mean there was someone there?!' He growled, and I only nodded.

'Not only there, but he talked to me, Edward, and he knew my name.' Edward growled again, this time a deep, furious growl.

I was a little shocked about that myself, too. There weren't too many vampires who knew about me. There were of course the ones who were in the clearing when the Volturi came, but I would've remembered it if he was one of them. And even if they had told some friends about me, their friends would have been _good_ vampires, and this guy.. I shivered.. was definitely not good.

Edward saw me spacing out again, and shook my arms slightly. 'Stay with me, Bells.' The corners of my mouth turned up in a slight smile at his protectiveness, but I knew the smile didn't reach my eyes. 'I'm here, Edward. I don't think he'll come back for now.' I smiled wider now, since I suddenly remembered something.

'Did you know that you were the reason I came back? You were shouting through his conversation with me, you scared him off.' I smiled, but Edward only nodded, still looking serious.

'That's good, good to know for the next time.'

I stared at him. 'Yes, _if_ there is a next time.. Edward, this might just have been a dream for all we know.'

Now, Edward shook his head. 'Bella, you were out for a few minutes. I was shouting in your face and shaking you back and forth, and you were just staring out into nothing. It was freaking me out. This was _not_ a dream.'

I didn't have a response to that one. I had to admit, it also felt too real to be a dream. And I knew I was dreaming from the start, too. It was just too strange altogether. Edward straightened and lifted his cell-phone out of his pocket. 'I'm calling Carlisle. Maybe he knows something we don't. Or maybe Alice has seen something.' I nodded. Even though it would probably make everyone at home worry like us, maybe they had an answer for this, and if not, they could help us find it.

***

Carlisle didn't know anything about what might have caused my dream. Alice hadn't seen anything either. After Edward had a promise from Carlisle that he would get on the phone and call some people who might know something, he hung up.

We decided we'd do what we came for; relax. Until Carlisle contacted us about something he had found out, we were in the dark on this matter, so worrying was useless. Instead, we put the matter aside and enjoyed the excellent weather and water of Isola Bella.

For the next four days, life was pretty blissful. We swam. A lot. Being a vampire rocked while being in the water. As a human, you needed to come to the surface for air every, say 20 seconds. As a vampire, you didn't need to come up at all. Instead, Edward and I swam along the bottom of the sea, watching colorful fish shooting away before us.

Kissing underwater, that was a blast too.

I didn't have any more dreams since that day. I noticed Edward staring at me sometimes when we were in our bedroom, or on the beach, lying just as we had that time, looking at me intently to see if I was having a fit again, and I would laugh it away. In my heart, though, I still had the dark feeling, telling me this wasn't over.

Two days later, Edward had stopped watching my every move, and I stopped feeling the presence of the Italian vampire. It seemed I was being proved right: this was a once-in-a-lifetime experience. And I was glad if it stayed like that.

***

Edward said some last words in Italian, and the two ladies of the housekeeping discretely shut the door behind them. I sighed. The women were discrete alright, but I wasn't comfortable walking around with barely anything on, and so I had decided to put something decent on.

Sadly for me, it was impossible to put on a _decent_ outfit with what Alice had given me to choose from this holiday. It was either pure silk, or satin, or another expensive fabric imported from somewhere far away. And there were only dresses. The kind of dresses like I had worn in the plane. With low-cut backs, tight-fitted, and either extremely short or evening gown-long.

Of course, Edward enjoyed every outfit I put on. I decided I would let him pick, since it was equally horrible for me. Edward chose a dark blue one. He always liked that color on me. So, right now, I was sitting on one of the sofas, a soda in my hand. Just for the image, of course, I might has well could be drinking seawater, it was just as tasteless to me.

Now that the women were gone, I stood up and got rid of my drink. I turned to Edward, smirking. 'I think I'll go take a swim. This dress is way too warm for the current weather. Besides, I kind of want to see Alice's face when she finds out that I gave this silky dress a salty seawater washing.' And I turned around and sprinted for the ocean.

I heard Edward behind me laughing, and then he shouted: 'Go ahead, I'll be there in a second, just going to check for listening devices in the bedroom.' When the first waves hit my ankles, I quivered. I loved the water. But today, I wouldn't dive as deep as I could.

I swam an end off shore, and then turned on my back. I let myself get rocked by the small waves. I sighed again, this time of delight. I was alone with Edward, the dream hadn't returned, and I was destroying a thousand-dollar dress, which would make Alice scream in agony. Life was good.

'Bella!' Edward shouted from the beach. I looked up, still in horizontal position. He was waving frantically at me. I lifted one arm and waved back.

'Hi, come join me, this is great!' I made a mental note to put on some more of Alices silk dresses on our remaining days. They felt great in the water.

'Bella! Come back here, now!' Edward shouted. He was quite far away, so I couldn't hear his next words. I figured he suddenly regretted my ruining Alices dress. He was pacing nervously at the waterline, apparently choosing between going in the water and drag me out or making me come to him.

I laughed and started flipping my legs, to get back to shore, when I felt a hand closing around my ankle, and a sharp pull. The next moment, I was flying through the air.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Please review!!! I really need them :) even if they are negative, it's just to show your appreciation and stuff. Please?**

**Love**


	6. Dream

**You'll maybe notice that this chapter is a little shorter, but I had to make a split somewhere because otherwise chapter 6 would be very long. ****Again, please take a little time to write something back to me in a review. **

**Love, FloRose**

***** Edwards POV *****************************************************************************************************************

Finally alone. Just me and Bella. No Alice to interfere with shopping-sprees, no Emmett to challenge Bella for a wrestling match, no Jasper to place bets on that. Even though I was probably just as worried about our daughter as Bella, especially with that _mud_ around..

_Better not say that word aloud, or Renesmee will want my head on a silver plate.. and he would gladly try to make it so.. let him try.._

.. I also knew they would be fine, and I really enjoyed this island already. It had the Italian atmosphere I knew Bella loved, but it was growing on me, too. It was a good decision to come here. Even though it was located in Italy, Alice hadn't seen any trouble with the Volturi. She hadn't seen much activity at all, recently. We must have scared them off pretty good.

Still, that day in the clearing wasn't a happy memory for me at all. The thought of my family, and especially Bella and my daughter, exposed to the freaks that made the Volturi-clan.. Every day a part of me remembered how close we were that day to being ripped to pieces by Aro and his helpers, were it not for Bella and her powers. Her shield had given us the time to explain the situation. Without that, there wouldn't have been a talk at all.

After all was over, Bella told me how she had felt both Jane and her brother pulling on the outsides of her shield, looking for a way in, a way to destroy us before we even knew what was happening.. We owed our life to her. To my wife.

All this responsibility placed on the woman I still saw as the fragile and clumsy girl she once was, made my fury build as if it only happened yesterday. The idea of her being torn apart by the Volturi guards, unable to do anything... I shook the thought out of my mind. What was I thinking. I was lying here on my bed with the most beautiful creature on the whole planet, and she was all mine, and I was thinking about something stupid as the Volturi.

Instead, I turned my head a bit so I could inhale the scent of Bella's hair. She was lying against me on the big white bed in the middle of our bedroom, and seemed as far away in her thoughts as I was. Because I couldn't read her mind, at these moments my insides always started to ache, while I wondered what she was thinking about.

In Forks, the thoughts off all the people around me always flowed in without restraint, and these moments with Bella were somewhat detoxicating for me. Almost to the point where I went mad of the silence wrapped around my head.

Just as I opened my mouth to get Bella out of her reveries, I felt her body freeze against mine. She inhaled a short gasp of air, and seemed to hold that in, as if there was something she had thought about a moment ago that she now realized fully, and that scared her.

I slowly removed myself from against her body, so that I could look at her more clearly to see what was going on. The look on her face made me gasp for air, as well.

Bella's face had always been pale, which had made her stand out between the people in Phoenix, but not at all in Forks, and since she became a vampire, the color of her skin had become a shade lighter even, a beautiful contrast with her chestnut-brown hair.

Now, however, she was pale as a ghost, and it didn't look attractive at all. And her eyes. Her eyes, which had turned into the melting caramel-colored amber of a vegetarian vampire more than five years ago, were wide open, and she seemed to stare at some point in space, without focusing on my face, which was now just before hers as I tried to get her attention.

I felt shivers running down my spine. Something was terribly wrong. Bella almost seemed like Alice while she was having a vision, but ten times worse. She was totally out. And unlike Alice, I couldn't get her back.

I put my hands on her shoulders and started to gently shake her, to wake her up, but Bella was stiff as a board and didn't respond at all. Shouting didn't help either.

For what seemed like centuries, Bella lay still on the bed, shock still on her face, while I tried waking her by shaking her and shouting at her face. I felt my frustration grow, not being able to pull her out made me feel utterly useless.

Furious, I growled loudly, at no one in particular, and positioned myself right on top of Bella, ready for the heavy machinery. I grabbed the sides of her head, pressing my fingers hard against her skull. Then, I shouted:

'Bella! Can you hear me! Bella!'

I heard my voice crack as I screamed out the words. If this didn't work, I'd have to call Carlisle, but would he know what to do? What if she never woke up? What the hell was going on? I looked into Bella's distant gaze and started to breathe wildly. Where was she?

'Bella!' I shouted again. And shook her head once more.

Suddenly, Bella answered my call.

'Edward, Edward stop, I'm back.' And she put her hands over mine, pulling lightly at them. My head spinned as I heard her voice, after what seemed like forever in hell.

_What the, she is totally back to normal.. does she even know what happened?!_

'Are you sure? God, Bella, you were totally out of it! What happened? You should've seen your face! I thought you had a seizure or a stroke or a..' I saw Bella looking blankly at me. 'You áre alright, right?

Bella didn't change expressions at all, she looked even more sad, as she said:

'I am fine. I had a dream.'

A dream for crying out loud! This was turning worse by the second! Shocked, I jumped off the bed. I had to think clearly. Dreaming was _impossible_, it really was. Trying to hold my temper, I tried to explain to Bella why I was so damn worried now.

'I'm calling Carlisle right now. We don't _dream_, Bella,' I put extra emphasis on the word, because I had known for long enough that was frankly impossible, 'because..'

'.. we don't sleep.' Bella seemed to understand completely. 'Jeez, Edward, of course I know that.'

_There you go._

'But you should tell that to the Italian guy in the creepy black mist I was looking at a moment ago.'

The shivers I had felt since Bella blanked out immediately spread to every single cell in my body. It seemed like my body already tried to warn me that something bad was coming. 'You mean there was someone there?!' I spat out the words. Bella looked at me with a defeated look and nodded slightly.

'Not only there, but he talked to me, Edward, and he knew my name.'

That last notice really got me going. _Someone_ was after my Bella, clearly. He even knew her name for crying out loud! I growled, really pissed off that I wasn't able to be there when it happened and get that strange guy a one-way-ticket to the other realm.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**Soooo what do you think? Review and make my day :)**


	7. Vision

**Ciao everyone. Here is the rest of Edwards POV. Next chapter will be Bella again! So please enjoy. Also, I want to show my gratitude to everyone who has read my story thusfar, I really appreciate it. In this chapter, Alice will get an important role, so I hope you Alice fans like it! I personally really can relate to Alice, and if I had to be a Cullen, she's my number one. Anyone who shares my opinion? Or disagrees? Please let me know through a review :) you know I like that.**

**Love, and enjoy**

**FloRose**

***** Edwards POV (2) *****

The next hour was mainly for me trying to get myself together. At some time, I decided to phone Carlisle, just to see if he knew anything and otherwise to inform them of what was going on. Carlisle reacted mostly as I had, only he managed to stay relatively calm. He did agree with me that it was an urgent matter, that needed investigation. Then, I got Alice on the line.

'Brother, I heard the news. Bella's really a danger-magnet, even as a vampire', my adoptive sister giggled on the other side of the line. I wasn't humored.

'Alice, could you please treat this more seriously? You should've seen the look on her face..'

'Yes,' Alice interrupted, 'I _should have_.' She pointed out to her ability to see in the future. This had gotten me worried too. Alice always kept an eye out for every member of the family, and even if she hadn't, such a strange event as this would've triggered a vision easily.. normally.

She sounded saddened and frustrated by the fact that now, next to the werewolves that blurred her visions, also Bella seemed to be out of her grasp.

'You don't know what is causing this, Alice', I tried to soothe her, 'maybe it's nothing important, just a small game her brain is playing with her, it might just be a once-in-a-lifetime experience', I copied Bella's words, but Alice caught up with a sarcastic snort.

'Ha! Yes, that really explains everything. Not.' Boy she was at it. 'But I will get to the bottom of this, mark my words, I'll stay in Bella's mind the next 72 hours if I need to, just to make sure I don't miss a thing. So don't gossip about me, because I'll find out!' And she hung up.

I really loved my little sister when she was being so frantic. Bella would be safe with her.

***

The next days went by without anything worth mentioning. I did freaked out now and then, when Bella would be in the same position she was when she blanked out, staring at nothing in particular, her mind light-years away. But as soon as she would see my worried face, she would laugh it off. I wondered if she was treating this as seriously as I was.

After a few days, however, in which nothing similar happened, I too relaxed, and we were able to enjoy the island together again.

Every second with Bella I carefully documented in my mind. Her presence was still much of a drug to me, she drew me near with every smile, every small gesture, every breeze that carried her scent to me made me burn on the inside, wanting to touch her. At home, we would restrict physical contact to the evenings and nights, when we went back to our little house.

We didn't sleep, so of course we had to have different plans for those times. At Isola Bella, however, we made a sport out of watching each-other sparkle in the bright sunshine, and both of us frequently got so awed by the sight of one another, that our lips often found the others', now equal in temperature, equally hard, but not less passionate than ever before.

Of course, when we had the two ladies of the household over one morning, we restrained ourselves. Which was quite hard, I have to admit, after Bella had begged me to pick the dress she _had_ to wear when the ladies were present in the house.

We couldn't go outside because of the weather (sunny), and so we were bound to staying in, which meant often being in the sight of the Italian women. I had foolishly chosen the dress I liked the absolute best on her, a deep blue silk evening gown, which revealed so much skin it could easily be passed for a summer dress.

Now, as I let the women of the household out later that afternoon, she was casually sitting on the couch, and as I looked at her I felt my insides burn again. I just had to touch her, but it had to wait until the women left. _Later_, I promised myself.

I closed the door, but before I could say anything, Bella stood up and put down the make-belief drink she had had in her hand the whole time. 'I think I'll go take a swim. This dress is way too warm for the current weather. Besides, I kind of want to see Alice's face when she finds out that I gave this silky dress a salty seawater washing', after which she turned around and sprinted for the ocean.

I couldn't resist laughing at the sight of her excited face, she really liked giving Alice a stroke with her actions, but who could blame her. _It's not like she allows us to wear our clothes twice, anyway. _So I shouted: 'Go ahead, I'll be there in a second, just going to check for listening devices in the bedroom.' Of course, couldn't be too careful.

I shot one last glance at Bella through the open doors overlooking the beach. She was standing in the water already, reaching knee-high, and she was pausing to overlook the ocean.

The sight of her snow-colored skin, shining like a priceless diamond in the sun, with her blue dress and the blue green seawater surrounding her, was breathtaking. I sucked in a little air, and turned around, heading for the bedroom.

I didn't find anything, _but that doesn't mean I'll stop checking every time they come by_, when my phone rang. It was Alice, I saw on the screen. I smirked. She probably had seen Bella heading to the salty water, and was trying to stop her from destroying a pricy dress. I answered the phone, ready for a bombardment of curses toward our unfashionable attitude.

'Alice, I..' But Alice interrupted. The sound of her voice was off, something was wrong.

'Edward! Where is Bella?'

'She went for a swim, why?'

Alice started breathing wildly on the other side of the line and with a high pitched voice she squeeled: 'Get her out, _now!_'

'Why? It's just a dress, Alice, don't get so fired up.' I frowned. She got way too worked up over this.

'What do you mean, I'm not talking about the _bloody dress!_ Get her out! Edward, you don't understand. I had a _vision_, just now, and there was someone in the water, he grabbed her!'

My vision got blurry. I knew it, I knew it wasn't over after Bella's dream. Without listening any longer to Alice's frantic voice, I sprinted out of the bedroom, onto the beach. The bright light hit me straight in the eyes, but I got used to it within a second as I ran to the waterline.

Quickly, I scanned the waves for signs of Bella. My body was shaking all over, and suddenly I heard myself growling, a low sound, deep in my chest. I had to be prepared for anything.

Then, I saw Bella, floating casually on the waves, about 200 meters downstream. Her blue dress, soaking wet, stuck to her body like a cat suit, and her long brown hair flowed around her head like a crown. She had her arms spread wide as she seemed to suck in the sunlight.

She was unharmed, for now.

'Bella!' I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth so the sound would reach further. I saw Bella lift her head, looking utterly at peace.

_Please, please get out now!_ I felt my stomach turn as I realized there could be a pair of hands emerging from the blue, peaceful water any second now.

I tried waving when I saw Bella looking curiously at me, and then she just waved back.

'Hi, come join me, this is great!'

I growled loudly. She was way too far to just go get her within reasonable time, and then get back on the beach with her, without exposing us both to danger. If she would only come on her own!

'Bella! Come back here, now! Alice had a vision! You're in _danger!_

I saw Bella still looking at me, she probably didn't hear everything I said.

Furious, I started pacing on the waterline, trying to figure out in a few seconds what was the best option. Go in and risk meeting the stranger that was after Bella, while I was in a disadvantage because I was in the water, or wait and risk Bella facing him alone..

Then, I saw Bella had at least understood she had to get back to me, because she had turned around so that she could swim back to shore. Her silvery laugh tinkled over the water.

I sighed. Maybe I got here ahead of him.

Water splashed around Bella, and the next moment she was catapulted into the air, leaving a shower of water drops in her trail.

*******

**What do you think? Even more exciting seeing it from his eyes, huh? Please review through the button on the bottom of this page, and I'll be very grateful. It makes the hard work worthwile!**


	8. Introduction

***** Bella's POV *****

I didn't know what was happening. One moment, I was enjoying the cool water around the island, and the next I was flying, heading straight for the beach. My speed was incredible; who-ever made me airborn, he was strong.

When I hit the sand, I rolled for another ten feet because of my speed. Then, I came to a halt, lying flat on my stomach.

Still surprised about what just happened, I stayed still for a moment, seeing if everything was still attached. (Of course it was, I was practically unharmable, except for vampirebites and werewolfattacks, as far as I knew). Even though I was in one piece, that was about all one could say about my condition. I was a mess. I felt sand sticking to my arms and legs, my long hair stuck wet to the sides of my head and my dress had torn on several places.

_Great, Alice'll kill me for sure._

I moaned a little at that idea, and started to push myself up with my hands. Then I froze. Just a few meters away from me, I saw a dark robe touching the ground. Behind that, more dark cloaked figures. Still lying almost flat on the sandy beach, I slowly looked up at the person standing before me, afraid of what I already knew was standing there.

And there he was. His pale, parchment white skin, his crimson eyes deep in their sockets, the long, black cloak covering his tall but starved body.

It was Aro.

In a flash, I was on my legs. I was still dripping with seawater, but I didn't care. Not now. Not with him showing up.  
At that moment, Edward had caught up with me. With a huge growl, he flung himself in front of me, crouched in half defensive, half offensive mode, his teeth flickering in the still bright sunshine.

Aro didn't say anything, instead, he showed a little smug smile. Edward hissed and with his eye still on Aro and his company, he whispered between his teeth:

'You ok, Bella?'

My eyes still locked on Aro, I nodded very slowly and barely noticeable, afraid to make any noise, but then I realized he wouldn't be able to see that and so I answered: 'Yeah.' The shaking of my voice surprised me.

How could Aro show up here? How did he even know we were here? And why? There hadn't been any sign of the Volturi in 5 years! The thought of Aro coming up with another mischievous plan made my skin crawl, and I reached for Edwards hand, who was still crouched in front of me.

He firmly closed his fingers around mine, a silent promise he would keep us both as safe as he could. _Please watch out, Edward._ I thought, opening my mind up to him, visions in my head of the vampires lunging at us as soon as we made a wrong move. We were outnumbered by far. Aro had brought several Volturi guards, all guarding other vampires considered elites, some of which I already knew.

I recognized Jane, for starters. She was smiling at me, but in a sarcastic way: I could see the hatred in her eyes. Ever since I had shielded off her powers from my family, I was her number-one enemy. Quickly, I expanded my shield to Edward, afraid she might want to try again.

Before I could examine the faces of the other vampires, Aro spoke. His voice was still as ragged as ever, an ancient voice.

'Excuse us for intruding, dear Cullens,' And Edward growled instantly, probably thinking about how they had forced me to make a flying entrance. Aro didn't react though, and kept up with his polite talk. 'It has been so long already. Please, tell me how you are both doing.'

Edward stiffened. I wondered what he heard Aro think, it made me awfully curious. _If only I had my new power under more control._

Then, Edward responded to Aro's question. He didn't move an inch, but instead grabbed my hand even more firmly. Good thing my whole body was as hard as marble nowadays, or he would've crushed my fingers.

'We were doing _fine_', he snarled, 'until you decided to pay us a visit. What exactly are your intentions, Aro? I can tell you're not here for a friendly talk over tea.'

Aro seemed delighted by Edwards rudeness, but his companions were not. Every one of them now had a focused look in their eyes, _ready for a fight_.

Cautious, I stepped a little forward, so that I was now standing half behind Edward, and half next to him. I wanted to let them know I could fight too, if I had to. Aro slightly turned his head when he saw me move, and raised one of his eyebrows as he looked me up and down with an amused grin.

'Oh, but Bella, I can see that you've become quite beautiful in the past couple of years.' A few guards surrounding him snickered.

I froze. Suddenly I was aware of the fact I was standing there half naked, in a shredded dress and with sand sticking to my pale skin. I put my free arm around my chest, and Edward growled at Aro, releasing his hand from mine, and took off his buttoned shirt. He carefully put it around my shoulders, never letting his eyes off the Volturi. After I had closed it in front a bit, I again closed my hand in Edwards'.

Aro had followed our actions, which hadn't taken more than a few seconds, with a stoic face. He reacted though, when Edward spoke again, who was clearly losing his temper.

'Enough with the stalling, Aro, let's begin with how you were able to deflect Alices visions.' Edward seemed a bit curious. He probably couldn't find the answer in Aro's mind.

Aro shrugged. 'Hmm yes', he said, 'I should tell you now, that I've found a way to create.. immunity for my clan against the powers of your charming psychic sister, you'll have to thank Anthony for that.' At which he pointed at a group of Volturi guards to his left.

At this gesture, the guards spread, revealing a cage-like construction, and through the thick metal bars, a figure was visible. I gasped.

Inside the small cage, there was a boy. He had yellow eyes, and fangs were visible through his half opened lips. At the sight of me and Edward, he started to growl; a low, rumbling sound ripping through his chest. He had long, messy hair, clearly not washed or combed through in ages, and his whole, naked body was covered in dirt and marks of torturing. He looked like a wild animal.

Edward looked shocked too. Probably because he knew what the boy was. 'You _caged_ a werewolf?!' he shouted, at which some of the guards lowered their bodies into defensive mode, their hands half stretched out towards us, ready to rip us to pieces. Aro made a small gesture with his hands, and the guards relaxed the tiniest bit.

Horrified, I let out a small gust of air. Now, I saw too. The boy could have been anyone of our werewolf friends, but he looked a lot younger, and nothing like the big bears all the werewolves quickly became after they turned. Now I saw why that was: they had starved him. His ribs were showing in his hollow chest, and the fingers with which he grabbed the bars of his enclosure were just skin and bones.

At the sight of our horrified faces, Aro chuckled lightly, clearly amused by his own cleverness, as he answered Edwards outraged exclamation.

'Well, yes, of course. An uncaged werewolf would only cause trouble in the midst of a clan of vampires, don't you think? And after I had found out that werewolves were immune to Alices powers, I just had to have one. Pretty clever, if I say so myself.'

Aro was so full of himself, it wouldn't have surprised me if he had patted himself on the shoulder. But even though it was a horrible act to do, I did realize Aro had made a very smart move. This explained why Alice hadn't seen any of the Volturi's actions the past years, and why their visit to the island was so unexpected. They had carried the boy all the way here with them, just to surprise us with their visit. Which could only mean, they really weren't up to any good.

While I was still staring horrified at the little boy, I suddenly recognized one of the cloaked figures standing at the back of the group. I was so shocked, that I had to grip Edwards arms with two hands just to keep myself from falling to the ground, as my knees started to shake uncontrollably. Alarmed, Edward turned his face toward me, searching my eyes for clues for what got me so frightened.

Aro laughed out loud now, and gestured for the cloaked man to come to him.

'Well, leave it to Bella to find out the reason we're all here!' He laughed, 'And my apologies for not introducing the newest addition to my collection earlier.'

*****************************************************************************************************************************

**Please, whether you liked it or not, I would love it if you reviewed. Just click below on the review button, write whatever you want and click send. Easy, huh?**

**And, seriously, just tell me what you think of the plot so far. Come on.**


	9. Trapped to Tell

**SO, just a small note: if you're reading this and you're thinking: what the heck, I'm nice, I'll review, then after reading click on the review button and write me something nice/not nice, I don't care as long as you're sincere.**

**Flo**

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 9 - Bella's POV - **

By 'collection', Aro was referring to his collection of highly special vampires, of course.

When Edward, Alice and I had stood before the Volturi for the first time, in Volterra, Aro had asked us three to join him, because we all had a special power he could use. This was his favorite occupation; finding vampires and sometimes humans with special powers, to recruit for his army, strengthening it with these supernatural abilities, such as Jane's power to make others feel excruciating pain.

Now, the vampire Aro had asked to come forward, had reached his master and was standing next to him, still with his hood on. It didn't matter. I knew who he was.

'The man from my dream', I whispered, afraid my voice would break if I said it aloud, and Edward turned his head towards the vampire. He was utterly silent and fully concentrated. He was obviously reading the man's mind.

Aro made a slight movement with his head, and the vampire pulled back his hood. He was exactly like I had seen him a few days before. His olive skin gleamed in the sunlight, now, but the look in his eyes was still the same. Hungry, for me. Just as in my dream, he started to grin at me.

Edward growled loudly, crouching even deeper and pulling me behind his back some more. I didn't understand why he was so defensive suddenly, and just when I was about to ask him, Aro spoke again. 'Please, let me introduce a very special man. This is Cole.' At which the vampire from my dream made an elegant bow, still looking directly at me. Aro continued:

'I met him a few years ago, when he was scrambling around in our territory, clearly looking for something. When I sent Jane out to investigate,' Jane straightened and looked pleased as her master mentioned her name, 'it turned out he was looking for _her_ all along.'

I didn't understand one bit where this was leading, but Edward saw the climax coming and didn't like it one bit, as I felt him stiffen.

'You see,' Aro continued as if he didn't hear Edwards menacing growls, 'Cole had felt that there was a very strong vampire nearby.'

I immediately knew what Cole's power was. He could sense a vampire's powers. So that meant.. he could feel our powers.. _my powers_.. too. Aro nodded as he saw that I had understood.

'A few days ago, Cole came to me unexpected. I knew he had found a new vampire to investigate,' Aro spoke, clearly working up to a final climax, but I knew what was coming, and I lowered my head, even though I wanted to keep up an image of confidence.

'But the one he found wasn't new at all,' Aro continued, speaking slowly, emphasizing every word, a sparkle in his crimson red eyes, 'because the one he found, is standing right in front of me.' At which he looked at Edward, examining his face as if there was a word written on his forehead saying 'it's me', or something.

But Edward didn't show any emotion anymore. He was absolutely silent. His mouth formed a narrow line now, as he glared at Aro, and his silence read: _no further._ But I knew where this was leading, and there was nothing I nor Edward could do anymore.

'You see,' Aro said, 'he had sensed a strong increase in power, just a few days ago, from a vampire somewhere in Italy.' He chuckled. 'Can you imagine? Right under our nose! A promising vampire, right for the taking! So of course, I had to go find him.'

Edwards eyes narrowed. I knew what he must be thinking right now. Aro wasn't after a male vampire. Nor was he after Edward. The vampire Cole had sensed, was _me_. I clenched my teeth together. I wasn't going to let Aro find out whose powers had grown over the past few days. Never. Edward seemed to agree.

'I don't know what you're talking about, Aro. There's no other vampire than me or Bella on the island, and we're the same as ever, as you can see.'

He looked at Aro defiantly. But Aro did something unexpected. He kept his face even, and after a second of looking Edward straight in the eyes, he turned his head toward Cole.

'Tell me Cole,' he spoke slowly, 'which one of them is the one I came all the way here for?'

Cole didn't answer immediately. Instead, he closed his eyes. For a second, it looked like he was sunbathing standing up, as serene as he looked right then. Suddenly, his eyes popped open, and he caught my eyes with his. He smiled. 'It's her'.

Aro followed his glance, and also looked at me, smiling. Edward hissed, the look on his face was pure fury, as he tried to cover me with his body even more, his arm stretched out toward me behind him. Aro didn't seem to care.

'How marvelous!' he rejoiced, clapping his hands together as if he was a little boy looking at his long-awaited Christmas present. 'Bella, darling, please tell me, what excellent gift did you receive now?'

I didn't respond. I was shocked that Cole actually found out about me. He really seemed to be able to sense power, like feeling heat radiating off the sun. I didn't know what to say, so instead I weakly shook my head from left to right, my eyes open wide and my mouth hanging. I must have looked like a goldfish on dry land, gasping for air.

Edward did seem to still have his voice. He straightened and looked confident at Aro. 'He's wrong. Nothing happened to her.'

Aro didn't look away from me. He narrowed his eyes.

'Is that true, Bella?'

I swallowed. It was like he was looking right through me with those crimson eyes, and I got awfully nervous. I only managed to nod.

Aro copied me, nodding as he looked away from me, and then looked at one of the cloaked vampires standing next to him. The vampire bowed slightly, and pulled of his hood. It was an Irish vampire, I knew immediately. His bright red curly hair was a big contrast against the ivory skin of us vampires.

I felt the palms of my hands turn sweaty. What could this vampire possibly do that Aro had turned to him for help? I didn't have to wait long. The Irish man cleared his throat, and in his native accent he said one sentence. 'She's lying.'

Aro nodded again, chuckling, and raised an eyebrow at me. 'There you go, Bella. My friend here will tell me when you are lying, so it's really no use.'

'Now,' he said, raising his voice so everyone could hear, 'What exactly _can _you do, Bella?'

I shuddered, knowing there was no way out. Then, I looked at Edward. He didn't look as confident as before, either. Actually, he looked worried. His eyes darkened. He finally met my glance, and sighed ever so slightly. Then, he nodded. I'd just have to go and tell them. I smiled at him, by simply turning the corners of my mouth up, encouraging him to stay strong.

_I'll manage. We'll manage, somehow._ I thought, making sure he could hear me. Then, I looked at Aro again.

'Fine,' I spoke, trying to keep my voice even, 'If you really need to know, I'll tell you.' Aro started to smile, eager to know, probably.

I inhaled, arranging my words. I was going to make this quick, no need for drama.

'A few days ago, when Edward and I flew here, I managed to..' I swallowed, looking at Aro to see his reaction, '.. I managed to read his mind.'

Aro wasn't the only one surprised by my words. I saw the Irish vampire hanging his jaw, and Jane was surprised too, raising her eyebrows. After that though, she quickly folded her arms in front of her and looked away, pouting her lower lip. _Guess Jane will want to get rid of me even more, after today._

Cole did show surprise, but there was another emotion ruling over all the others: want. He looked intrigued by me, but interest wasn't the only thing anymore he had. He also had the desire now, I saw as he flexed his fingers, to close his hands around my arms, and never let go. I was just as much as a collector's item to him, as I was for Aro..

'But,' I added quickly, 'it really isn't that special. I can't do I from a large distance, like Edward, I have to be in physical contact with the one I want to read the thoughts of, and I have to be _very_ focused, or I'll lose the connection..' I realized I was blabbering, so I stopped talking and looked to see if I had disappointed Aro, _God I hope I have,_ but his face was unreadable.

I turned to Edward, because I had felt a strange twitch going through his body. His face looked outraged as he tried to stare Aro down.

'That's _not_ going to happen, Aro!' He snarled, stepping back while pushing me back too. I was confused. What was he talking about?

'But, dear Edward,' Aro spoke, 'I just want to make sure exactly what Bella can do.' He tried to look as friendly as possible, obviously, but underneath he must have had other plans, because Edward growled and stepped back some more. Aro lifted up his hand.

'Just a small demonstration, Edward, don't deny us that.' And suddenly he looked serious, making sure we knew it wasn't a request, it was an _order._

Worried, I looked around at Aro's guards. They didn't like it one bit that we weren't following up on Aro's orders without hesitation. After Edward started to back up, they had changed positions, standing somewhat in front of Aro, ready to defend him, or come after us if we tried to run. We really didn't have any choice, and I had to make a decision fast before Edward lost control.

I took hold of Edwards arm, still holding me back, and squeezed it lightly. Edward looked at me, already knowing what I was thinking. 'No, don't, Bella.' He said, quieter now, but the others could hear anyway. His eyes looked pained, and helpless. He knew as well as I did that there was no way out.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**Review! (green button, very easy, just a few words :3 ) **


	10. Back in Forks

**Hey everyone! I have a special surprise: an extra long chapter!!! And, from Renesmee's, Alice's and Jasper's point of view! How awsome is that. So, please let me know if I got the characters right :) I'd appreciate it, because I haven't written from their perspectives before. Also, thanks to everyone who has been reading my stories, the numbers have gone up a lot so I guess I'm doing it right (?). Also, some of you have been reviewing, so my gratitude for that too. You make me so happy by writing a few words to me.**

**Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy.**

**FloRose**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 10 - back in Forks**

**Renesmee's POV**

I looked at Jacob, while he was sitting on one side of a big rock in the middle of the woods. On the opposite side, Emmett was flexing his fingers, making the joints crunch with a disgusting sound. Emmett was looking very confident, but I knew the game wasn't over just yet. Jacob was very focused. I tried to convince him so many times already that life just was one big game for Emmett, daring someone to a game every 5 minutes or so. Jacob didn't listen, of course. Life, for him, seemed to be taking up every dare that was posed on him, and doing his best to win. He hated loosing. I hated it when he lost too. He would get so cranky, really no fun at all.

Emmett looked ready, finally. He sat down facing Jacob, and placed his elbow on the rock. Jacob mirrored his move. They peered in eachother's eyes, with narrow eyes and lips tight together.

Previous games had revealed Emmett and Jacob were almost even in strength. It all got down to tactics, making the right move at just the right moment.

I leaned forward on the branch I was sitting on, a bit excited now. Jacob locked his big fist in Emmett's, palms tight together. Emmett raised an eyebrow in a silent question: _ready?_ Jacob nodded, jaws clenched together.

I cleared my throat. 'One! Two! ..'

'Hey guys!' There came the silvery voice of Alice, dancing through the trees, into the little clearing we were sitting. She stopped right in front of Emmett and Jacob, who were looking disturbed, and a little pissed at her sudden intervention. Alice shrugged at seeing their angry faces, and turned to me.

'Hey, your dad called, Nessie.'

I examined Alice's face. She didn't look as happy as I would have thought at delivering this news. Normally, she would be jumping up and down, bright sparkly smile on her face, just dying to tell me all the news about my parents. I frowned. Alice noticed, and quickly turned around again, an apologetic look on her face. She nodded at Jacob and Emmett.

'Carlisle needs to speak with us all, as in right now.' Jacob and Emmett also noticed her mood, and stood up quickly, their interrupted match as good as forgotten.

I got up too. 'I'm coming too.'

Alice turned to face me again, looking a little anxious. 'Uhm, yeah, I guess. You need to know what's going on anyway.' Jacob raised an eyebrow and looked at me. Probably as curious about the call as I was. I skipped over to his side and took his hand, which Emmett was holding only moments before, and together we ran back to the house, where Carlisle was waiting with the others.

**Alice's POV**

Carlisle was sitting in the living room on one of the couches, Esme right next to him on the armrest. Rosalie appeared from upstairs just when we came in. I glanced at Carlisle. He nodded at me, glad I was able to assemble everyone so fast.

I sank down in the loveseat opposite of Carlisle and pulled up my knees to my chest. I always preferred to sit like this. Jasper came through the door of the library, and sat himself down beside me.  
Loveseat or not, he always sat right beside me, arm around my shoulder. Grateful for his support, I looked up at him smiling, and he smiled back at me, suddenly overfloating me with a feeling of serenity. Thankful, I playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

Renesmee was still standing in the doorway, next to Jacob, a little unsure what to do or say. Carlisle followed my eyes and when he saw her, he simply gestured at Renesmee to take a seat. He probably thought she needed to know, too.

I fidgeted in my chair. I wondered how Carlisle was going to break the news. He had just gotten off the phone with Edward, when I'd come in with Jasper after a little run. I hadn't heard from Edward and Bella since they'd left for Italy.

I had seen them, though, in a vision. Bella had mastered a new power: mindreading. I had laughed until my stomach started to hurt, when I saw her realize Edward had bought her that island. The look on her face! Priceless.

That was all, though. I hadn't foreseen anything about what Carlisle was going to tell the group now, and it depressed me.

Everyone had taken a seat now, and Carlisle cleared his throat, a serious expression on his face. 'Well, as you all have heard, I just got a call from Edward.' Everyone kept silent, waiting for what Edward had said.

'It seems that Bella dreamt this afternoon.'

A few gasps of air were audible, and everyone had a confused look on their faces. Emmett was the first to speak. 'You mean, like seriously falling asleep and suddenly seeing purple trees or flying on a broomstick or kissing Oprah Winfrey kind of thing?' He didn't sound very convinced by the whole story.

Carlisle shook his head. 'No, not like that. But she clearly was somewhere else in her mind, and Edward was especially worried about this: he couldn't get her to wake up.'

Esme had a pained look on her face, and she was clutching onto Carlisle's arm. Bella was a real daughter for her now, as much as I was, and this whole situation had to be very difficult for her. I elbowed Jasper again, and he immediately began to channel feelings of calmness and confidence to all of us. Esme seemed to relax a bit. Rosalie, on the other hand, looked like she wanted to get something of her chest, and just as I thought this she opened her mouth.

'So the reason you called us all out here is what, exactly? So what, Bella's mind isn't all straight sometimes and she dreamt. Big deal.' By the looks of it, Carlisle's call for assembling had probably interrupted her manicure or something. Jeez.

'Sorry to involve you,' I snarled, 'But if you haven't noticed yet, I didn't foresee _anything_ about this, which is kind of strange since Edward was totally freaking out when he called Carlisle after Bella _finally_ woke up. And that's not all,' I continued, 'because Bella dreamt of some strange _vampire_ guy who knew her name, and that she's a Cullen. Try to swallow _that_.'

Carlisle looked at me with a severe face. Yeah, so I was a little harsh.

Rosalie pouted her lip, but my words had convinced her to stick around a little longer.

Carlisle took the lead again, turning to Jasper. 'Jasper, did you find anything already in the library about some of our kind having dreams?' Jasper shook his head. 'Absolutely nothing, just some chapters on vamps having visions and stuff, but nothing like this, because they'd still have a sense of reality. This sounds more like a coma-like state of mind.'

Esme and Renesmee gasped for air, and I looked at Jasper furiously. 'Jeez, that helps.' Jasper made an apologetic face toward Renesmee, and calmed us down again.

Carlisle made a hushing sound. 'Now, to the point. Edward needs us to investigate on this matter, and I want to ask you all to inform me if you find out anything about this.' Everyone nodded in agreement. We would get to the bottom of this.

All seemed to have been said, and Rosalie and Emmett got up and left the room. Renesmee leaned against Jacob, looking pretty worried, and was probably showing him images of her worrying in his head, pressing her hand against his cheek. He tried to calm her down by stroking her hair.  
I got up, pulling Jasper with me. 'I'll help you search in the library.' Jasper thankfully kissed my forehead.

The next few days, Carlisle constantly was on the phone with friends someplace far away, and Jasper had locked himself in the library. As I had promised Edward, I kept out an eye for Bella, but the only visions I had were blurry, and meaningless. Nothing about dreams or strange vampire guys, in any case. Slowly, everybody relaxed a little more. Perhaps it was just a strange twitch of Bella's mind, as Rosalie had pointed out.

***

**Jasper's POV**

The green haze of the forest had been passing before my eyes for the last ten minutes, but finally Alice and I caught up to a strong scent of animals. I paused, waiting for Alice, who had stopped a little time before to pick some red flowers.  
She now came skipping through the trees, the red flowers on top of her head woven into a crown. She rippled her nose, smelling the animals too.

'They're _old_.' She complained, referring to the deer we were smelling. She was right, there were no young ones in the group. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, smiling apologetic. 'You know what Carlisle said, we have to stay near the house in case Edward calls.'

Alice shrugged. 'I know, and I'm pretty thirsty so let's just take a few and get back there.' I chuckled, and leaned forward to kiss her on her soft lips. She tilted her head backwards, and leaned forwards on the tip of her toes, so she could reach better.

Our lips met for one second, when suddenly Alice gasped for air and fell back on her feet, her face turning white. She was having a vision. At first I didn't think much of it; this was a typical having-a-vision reaction, but then I noticed the panic in her eyes, as she snapped out of it. I also felt her anxiety, hitting me in large waves, mixed with fear.

I grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at me. 'What did you see, Alice?' She didn't respond, and was instead patting her pockets, in search for something. Her cell phone. In a flash, she had dialed the number, Edwards number, and pressed the device against her ear. She gestured to me to be silent, waving her hands frantically and pacing back and forth between the trees.

'Pick up, pick up!!!'

I heard a click as Edward answered his phone. 'Alice, I..' But Alice interrupted him, looking impatient and still bouncing around.

'Edward! Where is Bella?'

'She went for a swim, why?' Edward didn't seem to notice Alice's condition, instead, he sounded a little irritated.

Alice started breathing wildly, making a fist of her free hand, which turned white by the force at which she squeezed it together. Her voice was even higher than normal as she shouted: 'Get her out, _now!_' I started to panic too. What the hell did she see? I tried to get hold of her and stop her from jumping around, but she pushed me away. I heard Edward on the other side getting even more annoyed.

'Why? It's just a dress, Alice, don't get so fired up.'

Alice looked like she was about to boil. 'What do you mean, I'm not talking about the _bloody dress!_ Get her out! Edward, you don't understand. I had a _vision_, just now, and there was someone in the water, he grabbed her!'

I stopped dead in my chasing of her. This was bad. Really bad. Edward didn't respond to Alice's shouting anymore. I heard the phone crash to the ground, it sounded like it hit a wooden floor. Clearly, he was inside during the conversation.

Alice heard Edward run off, too, and she started to shout into her phone again. 'Hurry up! Hurry up!'

Knowing Edward couldn't hear her, she turned to me. 'What do we do? We'll never get there in time! We have to tell Carlisle..' her voice broke, and she started to sob. 'Why didn't I foresee this any sooner? She's already in the water, Jaz.' I frowned, pulling Alice against me. 'Let's just wait 'till Edward contacts us first.'

Together, we heard the soft breeze of the beach on Isola Bella and the rumbling of the sea on the shore. Nothing else. No voices. Alice was shaking violently as she held the phone between our ears, and I tried sending some calming emotions toward her. It didn't help much.

We had been standing there for a good fifteen minutes, and were just about to run to the house to inform Carlisle and get a plane to Italy, when suddenly we heard someone picking up the phone. There was heavy breathing on the other side of the line.

Alice whispered. 'Edward? What happened?' And she held in her breath as Edwards voice came through. He sounded broken, desperate, all the life sucked out of him, as he said one simple but crucial sentence.

'Bella.' He finished in a whisper: 'She's .. gone.'

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**So, so? Please tell me what you think. Your reviewing is crucial to improve my writing! (that, and I just love it if you take the time to contact me :3 )**


	11. Unbearable Fantasies

**I don't own Twilight, just this story :3**

**FloRose**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 11 - ****Edward's POV -**

_**10 minutes earlier**_

Bella took hold of my arm, and squeezed it lightly. I looked at her face, and I knew what she was planning to do.

'No, don't, Bella.' I begged. But Bella looked determined. She turned away from me and looked directly at Aro. 'Fine, I'll show you. Just one second.' She faced me again, and whispered, her face so close to mine I could smell her sweet breath.

'Let's just do what they say, we don't have a choice anymore.' And she reached for my head, bending forward to touch my face with hers. Aro cleared his throat.

'Bella, love, you must understand that Edward isn't the right candidate to show your powers. For all we know, you two would be making things up! No, let's get a volunteer for you.' At which he looked around at his company.

I growled. This was bad. Aro was thinking of some irrelevant thing, like if he'd have a young boy or girl for dinner that evening, so I couldn't make out what he was planning.

Then, I heard the thoughts of the vampire called Cole. More so, I _saw_ what he was thinking about. He was visualizing Bella, pressed against his body, her arms around his neck, with him possessively closing his arms around her waist. I hissed loudly at him, pulling Bella against my rigid body. 'Keep your thoughts to yourself, you bloody dreamdisturber.'

Aro had missed out on Cole's fantasies, but it did give him an idea. 'Yes, of course, why not ask Cole to be your assistant, Bella? He is the one who found out about you, after all. He deserves it!' And smiling malignant, he gestured at Cole to step forward towards us.

Cole sucked some air into his chest, and in a cheesy, subordinate voice he said: 'If you wish, master. I would be absolutely _delighted_.' And he _winked_ at my Bella, stupid mongrel!

'NO way!' I growled, pulling Bella back. In the corner of my eyes, I saw some guards getting ready for action. I froze, and Bella pushed me away, a defeated look on her face. '

I have to, Edward, just.. let me do this.' She looked _guilty_, for crying out loud. It wasn't like it was _her_ fault they showed up here! It was all that damn Aro with his stupid collection! I silently wished I was in Forks, so I could call for Emmett and Jasper and kick their ass the hell out of there. But we were alone, two against many, and so we didn't have a choice.

Stepping back, she brushed the tips of her fingers along my jaw. I closed my eyes. _Please let this not be the last time she touches me_.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Bella walking slowly toward Cole. He was just a few feet in front of Aro. When Bella had crossed over to him, she would be an easy target for Aro to grab.

'Don't you get any funny ideas, freak.' I snapped at Cole. But he wasn't paying attention to me. He looked straight at Bella as she walked up to him, arms clutched around her waist, still wearing my shirt to cover up her half naked body.

I clenched my jaw tight together as images entered my mind; Cole was really unable to control his thoughts. _Bear with it, bear with it_, I sang as an enchantment in my head.

My Bella was now in front of Cole. She had to tilt her head backwards a little to look up at him. She looked so damn frail next to him. A porcelain doll placed in the hands of a gorilla with three brain cells. He could crush her.

I dug my nails in my palms as I made my hands into fists. One wrong move and I'd jump on his back. I was so aggravated that the mere sound of the rolling waves crashing onto the beach disturbed me.

Bella, still wrapping herself in her arms, cleared her throat. 'Don't move. You have to be very still or it won't work.' She released her grip on herself and raised her hands towards Cole's face. Halfway there, her hands froze in midair. 'And you better not try anything stupid. I am stronger than you think.' She added, narrowing her eyes. Aro chuckled, and Cole raised his eyebrows at her warning.

_Yeah, she's got more guts than you thought, huh. _I thought, a little proud at her for being so bold.

Bella placed one hand on Cole's shoulder, the other on his face. She leaned forward and, standing on the tips of her toes, could just reach his face with hers. Chills went down my spine as I saw her placing her cheek on his. Every muscle in my body ached, almost forcing me into action, to jump forward and rip the head of that lowlife vampire. Bella squeezed her eyes tight together, her face concentrated. She was awfully close to Cole, her upper body just inches away from his, even though she was trying to avoid contact as much as possible. I breathed through my teeth. _Hurry up, please!_

I heard Bella take a deep breath, focusing on what she had to do. Cole's head was filled with hazy thoughts, which I couldn't make sense out of. I didn't trust him at all.

Bella seemed to be clinging to Cole for ages, when suddenly I saw her stiffen as she made the connection to Cole's mind. And just as she did, Cole's thoughts changed.

As if he was purposely reinforcing them, images flooded my mind entirely. Images of him and Bella, once again, but nothing like the first time. This time, he wasn't just holding her. I saw him as he visualized himself caressing Bella's body, his hands were everywhere, and Bella, my Bella, as she fully gave in to him. While she was looking at him with nothing but love in her eyes, she leaned in for a kiss..

I watched Cole while these images rambled in my mind, fury building on the inside, anger rippling through my body. Bella was gasping for air, and she began to pull loose, her face as white as snow. She had just released her hands, when suddenly Cole moved. Looking directly at me, he smiled wickedly and pressed Bella hard against his body with one arm in the small of her back.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. Crouching deep, I screamed, at the top of my lungs, mixed with a loud growl. 'LET HER GO!' And I flung myself forward.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay, so, just for the record, we are still back in time, before Edward gets in touch with Alice again. Don't hesitate to review. Just a few words is fine :3**


	12. Forever

**Chapter 12 - Bella's POV - **

**  
**I gasped for air as Cole suddenly pressed me tight against his chest. Then, I heard a loud growl behind me, and Edward screaming 'LET HER GO!'

Everything went in slowmotion. I managed to turn my head and was just in time to see Edward flying through the air toward us, fury reading off his face, while he looked directly at Cole. But Cole didn't release his grip on me to prepare himself for Edward. I immediately saw why.

Edward had jumped half the distance towards us, when suddenly there was a movement to his right: one of the guards, crashing into Edwards side. With a loud thud, they both hit the ground. The next moment, there were three more guards surrounding Edward, as he tried to struggle loose.

I had watched this all, stupefied by what was happening, when suddenly I was back in reality. I realized we had to fight for our freedom now. 'Edward!' I screamed, and began pulling myself out of Cole's grasp. My body was still turned toward his, and I started kicking against his legs as he kept my upper body in a steel hold. In the background, I heard Edward snapping his teeth against the guards piling on top of him, growling fiercely.

I managed to loosen myself a bit, but suddenly I was surrounded too, one guard grabbing each of my arms. Cole finally released me, but I couldn't get away anymore. Desperate, I searched for Edward. I flinched when I finally found him. He was standing in between two guards, just as I was, but the signs of the fight were visible everywhere. He had tried his hardest, I saw, when I examined the guards. Their cloaks were ripped off, and their clothes underneath torn and dirtied. Their faces were contorted in concentration as they held onto Edwards arms. A third guard was standing behind Edward, hands stretched out toward his shoulders to grab him whenever he'd put up a fight again.

But Edward wasn't moving at all. He was looking at Aro, shocked. Aro snickered. 'Finally, I'm able to get you to calm down.' Edward sucked in some air, and choked out: 'You wouldn't. No way.' But he wasn't looking convinced at all. I swallowed. 'What's going on?'

Aro turned to me. 'I was just letting Edward know he should know his place. You didn't think I'd come here unprepared, would you?'

I didn't say anything. Where was this leading?

Edward growled. 'I would _never_ let you take her away.'

_Take who away, where?_ Confused, I looked back and forth between Aro and Edward.

Aro laughed: a hollow, barking kind of sound. 'Yes, you _would_, because I have just shown you that there's not much of a choice to make. It's either your wife, or..' he narrowed his eyes, and looked at me. 'Your family.'

My knees started to shake so violently I fell halfway to the ground. The guards holding my arms strengthened their grip, they were the only thing holding me standing. I had understood what Aro meant.

'You sent your guards to Forks too, didn't you', I whispered.

Aro nodded, a triumphant smile on his face. 'Yes, along with another werewolf, of course. They're stationed just outside your territory, where vampires nor your werewolf friends will find them. I bet your dear sister didn't see us coming this time.'

I felt tears I could never cry burning behind my eyes. I imagined my family, Edwards family, sitting at home right now, not knowing a thing, while incredible danger was waiting just around the horizon. And Renesmee, my beautiful daughter. I'd never be in time to help her escape. And she didn't know how to fight.. how to defend herself.. I moaned: 'O god.'

'No fears, Bella,' Aro said in an awfully soothing voice, 'I'm not planning on sending my guards to your _house_, of course. They're just, a convincing factor for what I'm going to ask of you.' I looked up at him, confused. 'You mean, by 'taking her away', Edward meant, taking _me_ away?'

Edward snarled. 'No one is going to be taken away, Bella. I'll just make sure these guys get the hell off our island… Arggh!' He shouted out, as the guard standing behind him suddenly grabbed a handful of hair and forced him to his knees. Pain and anguish rippled through my chest as I saw him struggle against the hold of the guards, but he couldn't move anymore. He was totally submitted to their will, and it was heartbreaking for me.

Aro had watched this, with a severe look on his face. 'Please, Edward,' he said, 'This is not about you anymore. This concerns only Bella.' And he turned to me, looking like a businessman presenting me with the deal of my life. 'Bella, here's your choice. Either you come with us now, and join me as a Volturi elite guard, using your powers for the benefit of the vampire kind, or..' he narrowed his eyes and spoke slowly, 'you choose Edward, and within fifteen minutes, you will lose your daughter, your father, Alice, Carlisle and everyone else. Your decision.'

I let out my breath with a loud hiss, and, breathing in again, I whispered: 'I just don't understand. Why me? Why now?'

Aro chuckled. 'Bella, dear, I thought you knew me by now. I have a thing for vampires with special abilities and well, you are the most incredible woman I have ever met. You have found out about a new ability, and even though it's still weak, who knows what else you will master in the future? I can' t possibly let such a valuable addition to my guard go.'

I nodded, more to myself than to Aro. He was determined to have me. And he would do anything to get me. He would even kill innocent members of his kind. Who happened to be my family. My all. People who had let me into their lives, even when they knew it could become dangerous for them. And I had jeopardized them before. How could I now be so selfish as to choose for the one I loved most of all in the world?

Edward was looking at my face and saw the determination appear in my eyes. 'NO! Bella, you mustn't! Please, there must be another way! You can't.. just leave me. And Renesmee, and Alice, and Esme.. Everyone would miss you so much! Don't just leave us all behind like that!' his voice was coarse at his last words. 'Don't.. leave me behind.'

We were just ten feet apart, but I felt so far away from him. 'I'm so sorry, Edward.' My voice broke. I couldn't believe I was saying goodbye, not at a time like this. I thought we had forever, the two of us. I had it all. I had found the love of my life, my soulmate, and if that wasn't enough we even had a daughter, a product of our love, in perfect health and happiness, waiting for me in Forks. I had more family than I could ever wish for, willing to fight for me. It was too good to be true. I saw that now. It wasn't meant to last. I let out a little sob as I tried accepting the hole forming in my chest. It would stay there, forever.

Edward shook his head, back and forth, back and forth. His golden eyes locked on my face, grasping the situation. I couldn't keep my voice steady as I spoke to him once more. 'Edward. I.. I think this is it. I just wish we had some more time together.. God I wish we could have _forever_.' Edward gasped for air 'Oh God no, Bella, stop. Don't..'  
'NO! Please let me say this!' I cried out, trying to hold myself together. The hole in my chest turned blacker by the second, burning on the edges, burning away my senses. 'Please, just.. let me go. I will.. always.. love you.' My strength evaporated as I pushed out those last words. I collapsed on the ground, my arms still hanging in the hands of the guards, and started crying without tears.

Aro made an approving sound as he saw I had made up my mind. He turned to Edward. 'If you ever come after Bella, you and your family _will _be chased after and destroyed. Alliances with werewolves or not.' Edward didn't respond, as he hung in the arms of the guards, just as me.

Aro gestured to his company to get moving. Cole took the place of one of the guards holding me, and pulled me on my feet, away from that place. Away from Edward. I looked over my shoulder as I moved further away from where the guards were still holding him. He was mumbling in a constant stream: 'No.. no… God no… Bella… Bella..' And he focused his caramel colored eyes on me. All the emotions I saw in his eyes were a mirror of my own.

I was almost so far away that I couldn't see Edward anymore. Putting together my head for a second, I opened my shield up to him, as I had done many times before, and said the words I had said many times before as well. Now, for the last time, they resounded in my head. _Edward, I will love you forever._

I had lost Edward once. Now, I had to separate from him again. And this time, there was no chance for a happy ending. I'd had my Cinderella story. I reached the final page. End of story.

*************************************************************************************************************************************


	13. Cotton Numbness

**I would just want to make one more thing clear. There were some people reviewing me, asking me if I wasn't by any chance the real S.M.. :3 that's the BIGGEST compliment I ever got! But sadly, I'm not. Even so, thanks a lot for such a big compliment and these are the kinds of reviews boosting my writing. I had this one finished in the blink of an eye. **

**Enjoy!**

**FloRose**

********************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 13 - ****Edwards POV - **

The scene before my eyes could have come straight from my nightmares. No, not even in a nightmare could I have foreseen something as painful as this. Never.

Bella was pulled away from me, toward some other place on the beach where a boat or a helicopter or whatever would be waiting to take her away. One last look, she managed to give me. One last time I would see her beautiful face. Her fragile, fragile face. Her eyes had turned liquid, so it seemed, by the moisture collected in them. Her shimmering amber eyes locked on my face. I read them: angst, loss, but most of all: love. She pressed her lips firmly together, trying to be brave. Suddenly, I felt a new presence in my mind, it was hers.

_Edward, I will love you forever._

And she was gone.

Pain, pain at those last words, which she couldn't even speak aloud to me anymore. With one simple sentence, she had shot a canon bullet through my chest, straight through the heart. As I was still restrained by those filthy guards, I felt how the wound it left burned away even further at my insides. I didn't have any strength left anymore. My legs collapsed underneath me, and I sunk to the ground. The guards finally let me go, following the rest of them off the beach. I didn't pay attention. I didn't hear the ocean, didn't feel the salty breeze on my face, or the sun on my hair. It all didn't matter anymore. Not without her.

It seemed like ages when I suddenly found myself back in the house, _our_ house. I had walked into the bedroom, I saw, as I finally took in my surroundings. There was something lying on the floor. Oh, right, my cellphone. Alice. I bent over and picked it up. The metal felt cold to my skin. Not that it mattered, either way. My head felt like there were cotton balls propped inside. I couldn't think straight, everything was hazy. It felt good. Not thinking too much prevented me from feeling the hole in my chest.

Slowly, I put the phone to my ear. More out of habit, really. The other side was silent for a bit. Then, Alice's voice. She spoke just one word but immediately I felt the edges of my wound pricking, stinging, no stabbing away. Her silvery voice was so much like.. like _hers._

'Edward?' she whispered, sounding cautious. 'What happened?'

Yes. What happened? Really, it was better not to think about it. It hurt. But she needed to know, right? So, for the first time, and for the last time because, damn, it hurt so much I had to clutch my free arm around the invisible hole, I told her what happened.

'Bella..' speaking her name felt like sticking a few extra knives in my insides, and I cringed. 'She's .. gone.'

Alice sucked in her breath, and the next moment I had to hold the phone off my ear as she was screaming at full volume into her speaker.

'What do you mean, 'she's gone'? That's impossible! I.. I didn't see anything? GOD, Edward, what happened? I'm coming right now! I..' there was a rustling noise and the sound of Alice struggling and sobbing, but then nothing, and a familiar voice was audible. Jasper.

'Edward, do you want us to come, now?' He spoke, trying to hold his emotions in control. Hearing his voice got me back to reality a bit. Some of the cotton balls vanished. With it, some more pain. Afraid I'd collapse again, I sat on the bed. Silk rustled underneath me. I glanced at it and saw I was sitting on Bella's dresses she had tried on this morning. I swallowed, and turned to face the white wall in front of me.

'No, no need. I.. uhm.. I'll get a plane home. I'll call you later, Jaz. I need to think.' Jasper's silence told me he was worried, but before I could say any more he said: 'I'll pick you up from the airport. See you in a couple of hours.'

The way he said it had a couple of hidden layers. Like: don't do anything stupid, and; you will get on that plane, or I'll come drag you home myself, kind of thing. I felt the corners of my mouth crawl up in a smile. But they didn't make it. I hung up without saying any more and resumed my staring at the wall.

*******

Jasper was waiting for me at the arrivals gate, alone. As I walked up to him he didn't say a thing, but he did seem to scan my emotions as we walked to the car lot. He frowned and stared straight ahead. Must be too much of a mess to read, I thought, and I realized I didn't even hear his thoughts. Too much cotton left inside.

We drove home in silence. I watched the cars as Jasper sped past them on the highway. It was almost six hours ago now – I referred to it as _it_, because that was less painful. It made it sound like a trivial thing, really. Almost.

The closer we came to the house in Forks, the more my wound started to hurt. Every time Jaz accelerated or stood on the brake, it felt like someone poured alcohol on top of it. I'd be glad when we arrived. I didn't want to move too much. Careful, I placed my arms around my chest, and put pressure on the painful region. Jasper's mouth tightened, but he didn't say anything. Well, maybe he drove a bit faster.

The last of the cotton disappeared as we walked through the door, and realization hit me in the face. The fact I was walking through this door, alone, made me aware something major was missing. _She_ was. I clenched my teeth as I used every muscle to keep walking, through the hallway and into the living room. I felt the presence of everyone even before I saw them. Jasper was right behind me, walking slowly, at my pace. Probably wasn't looking forward to the flood of emotions waiting there. Oh well, he got a taste of what to come from me.

I hadn't made it through the door fully or Alice was skipping towards me, her pretty pixie face contorted in anxiousness. I tried to smile at her, encouragingly, but my mouth didn't cooperate. Instead, I just gave her a tight hug. This seemed to make her even more upset, though, as she pulled loose and looked me deep in the eyes, her lower lip trembling. I sighed, giving up, and looked up at the rest.

Carlisle was sitting in his usual seat, Esme pulled against him in a tight embrace, preventing her from falling apart. She looked awfully worried. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett, but he jumped up when I looked at him and gave me a huge, crushing hug. I didn't even punch him in the face.

Then, I saw Renesmee, sitting on Jacob's lap. She had the body of a seventeen-year-old now, but the way she looked right now made you think of a little girl. Not knowing what to do, she looked up at me with her hazel eyes, lips pouting as if she could start crying any minute. I exhaled as I saw my daughter, _our_ daughter, safe and sound in our house. She saw the relief in my face and jumped off Jacob's lap. Within a few steps, she was at my side and threw her arms around me. As she buried her face in my shirt, a sob escaped from her throat. I stroked her curls with my hand.

Carlisle cleared his throat. 'Edward, take a seat and tell us _exactly_ what happened.'

And so I did. Sitting on the couch, Renesmee leaning against me for comfort, I told them everything. Working towards the end, I started getting angrier and angrier as I remembered how Aro had trapped me and Bella in such a vicious way. While I explained what happened, every face in the room changed in similar moments. Surprise at the sudden visit of the Volturi, then angst as they heard what Aro had came for, disgust as I told them how Bella was forced to use her power on Cole, and shock as they heard they had been surrounded all this time by an army of Volturi guards.

'But we didn't notice anything!' Alice cried out, looking bewildered. Rosalie frowned, thinking of something. 'That must be because we had been confined to nearby territory ever since Carlisle received that call from Edward about Bella's dream.' Everyone frowned now, too. The Volturi had been very clever about all of this, that was for sure.

I shook my head. I wanted to get to the main point as soon as possible now that they were up to date. 'The only thing that matters right now,' I said, looking at every member of my family, 'is that we get her back as soon as possible.'

*********************************************************************************************************************************

**C****heck out my profile: there's a poll set up there about extra stuff that should be added to this story, like a songfic or something else. If you'd like, check it out and vote!**

**Lastly: I just want to thank Bitsy Rose since she was uuuuuultra cool by mentioning my story in her newest chapter of Roaming the horizon. She's a great writer so check out her story if you feel like it. **


	14. Consequences

****************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 14 - Edward's POV -  
**

'The only thing that matters right now,' I said, looking at every member of my family, 'is that we get her back as soon as possible.'

Carlisle frowned, and looked at Jasper. He was looking worried too. I was a bit confused. They were clearly lacking the enthusiasm of rescuing their most recent addition to the _family_, I thought, as I impatiently monitored their faces. Carlisle turned to me.

'Edward, after we heard you were coming back, without Bella', I cringed, _yeah thanks for the reminder,_ 'of course I knew what you were planning to do. But Jasper and I have been talking and it's not as easy as it may seem.' Carlisle nodded at Jasper, his cue to take over the conversation. Curious for what they had to say, I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Jasper cleared his throat. 'Yeah, so first about the Volturi guards standing on guard in the region. We should check that out first. Aro could be letting them watch you to make sure you don't make a go for Bella suddenly.'

There was a movement to my right and I saw Jacob standing up, looking determined. 'I'll get Seth, and we'll go take a look to see if we can find them.'

I could hear his thoughts. He was awfully worried about Bella, but not just that. I clenched my teeth together as I heard him cursing the day she met me. _Can't even look out for her. Bet if I was there, that she wouldn't have had to come with that mummified freak. _I shot a warning glance at Jacob, and he quickly paced out of the room. Emmett was looking at me questioningly, and I sighed. I really didn't need this right now.

Jasper continued. 'Well, with that out of the way, there's still a bit more we should discuss.' He looked around the room before he spoke again, pausing when he locked eyes with Alice, sitting right next to him. I felt the regret in his next words.

'When we find a way to get Bella back, it will also mean that Aro will come after us again. We won't want to be here when that happens. We're going to have to move.' Everybody sat very silent as that last remark sank in. We had all hated to move every time Carlisle told us to. Being able to stay young forever had this downside. We couldn't get away with spending 20 years on the same highschool, in the same senior class. Nor could Carlisle stay for much longer at the same hospital or clinic he would work in, people would start to notice his never-changing features eventually. And with that, Alice could help out a bit with her make-up, but that started to bore after a couple of years too. Even so, moving had always been a carefully planned event, something we would start to expect after a while. But this time around, we hadn't thought about it yet. Not until now.

Rosalie started firing of some pretty nasty thoughts about all the sacrifices we had to make since Bella arrived, but I had watched her this whole time and I knew deep down she was also worried about her adopted sister. Maybe not as much as someone else, but still.

Esme was the first to think of something far worse. Looking extremely sad, she quietly whispered: 'Poor, poor Bella. She'll have to leave everything behind, now.'

Surprised, I looked up to see what she was talking about. When I heard her thoughts, it hit me too. Of course, as soon as Bella was back with us (not _if_ she came back, never that thought), _when_ she came back and we moved, we could never get in touch with anyone outside our family ever again. Like with Charlie, or her mother. This would put them in extreme danger, but also us.

The Volturi would be either waiting for them at her parents' houses or they'd torture them to telling them where we were. I growled softly. This whole situation got messier and messier by the minute. Jasper nodded at me as he felt my frustration. 'It gets even worse, Edward. When a couple of us go to get Bella, we can't risk us knowing the location of our new home. You know, with Aro's powers and all.' Alice frowned. 'So we'll have to figure out a new location to move to _after_ the rescue party leaves?' Jasper nodded.

Ignoring Alice, I lowered my head as I buried my eyes in Jaspers'. 'You said _a couple _of us, what do you mean by that?' I saw Jasper swallow and glance at Carlisle, who answered in Jaspers place. 'I have already spoken with many of our friends we had as allies at the last attack of the Volturi.. I explained the situation to them, and I asked them for their assistance once again, but, son, they just don't go as far back with Bella as they do with the rest of us, and.. well..' he suddenly grew silent and then I heard his last words as he thought them, probably trying to make it less painful for me to hear. _Son, they won't go with us to get Bella back. None of them._

I felt all my muscles tense as I jumped up to my feet. Balling my hands into fists, I shouted out in frustration. 'What do you _mean_ they won't come? For God's sake, it was Bella who saved _all_ of us when the Volturi came, have they forgotten all about that?! If it wasn't for her shield, all of us..' I paused as I searched for the words. I couldn't believe they would let us down like that. Jasper interrupted before I could continue.

'Exactly, Edward. If it wasn't for Bella' s shield, Jane would have had us all on the ground squirming with pain in a matter of seconds. We would have _lost_ right away.' He leaned forward towards me as he tried to make me comprehend his last words. 'Edward, can't you see that we won't stand a chance when we go against them in Italy? Not without Bella. We will _lose_, before we can even get close to her.'

I saw Carlisle looking at Jasper with a stern look. _He wouldn't have to bring it in this fashion. But he's right. _He turned to face me, his face guilt-striken but sincere. _Son, right now there is no chance you can retrieve her from the Volturi. They will take you down. _

I violently shook my head and started shaking massively all over my body. There I was, just a few hours before my wife, my soulmate was ripped out of my hands and now this. My whole family turning against me, not willing to help me. I thought they were _her_ family too.

Anger ripped through my body as I stared at the ones so close to me. They all were looking at me with anguish in their equally ambercolored eyes. Emmett slowly got up from his seat, hands stretched out toward me. _Keep it cool, little brother. Just let it sink in, we'll work something out_. And he stepped towards me. I couldn't keep it cool, not now. I growled my loudest right in Emmett's face and backed away to the front door. 'You don't understand! You all don't understand! Every minute she spends there in their hands, they could do all kinds of things to her!'

The fact I was completely powerless struck me in the face as I mouthed these words and I felt the wound in my chest smoldering at the edges, as if someone had put some fresh firewood on it to get it going again. The thoughts of my Bella being somewhere in Italy, probably literally in the hands of that foul Italian macho man, that damn Cole guy, blurred my eyesight and made my skin tingle all over with tiny pricks of hatred.

Unable to think, I bashed out the front door, the next moment flying over the lawn toward the woods, direction: Italy. I would go and get her myself, my sweet Bella, somehow I would. I was too fast for any of them, they wouldn't be able to stop me. I would got there, I would get there in time. For sure. Collecting all my strength, I shot forward in between the trees. I couldn't make out if anyone was following me, I could only feel the wind blowing in my face and my hair, slowing me down ever so slightly, carrying all kinds of scents from the wood. Suddenly, I smelled something I recognized.

The next moment, something hit me right in the stomach and with massive strength sent me in the opposite direction of which I was running. The air was blown out of my lungs as we both hit a big oak in our way, causing it to break instantly and crash down with a loud, thunder like noise. Branches broke off other trees, falling down with crashing sounds near where I landed. Paralyzed with shock, I lay flat on the ground as some dust and sand rained down on my face. Birds were flying up from the trees, disturbed by the sudden loud noise. I was breathing heavily and wildly, eyes shooting back and forth to see what had hit me. Then I noticed him, standing a few feet away, his body low to the ground, in a crouched position. He was panting too.

*************************************************************************************************************************************


	15. Volterra

*************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 15 - ****Bella's POV -  
**

I really, really got myself in trouble this time. Tripping over branches and sidewalks and carpets or even over my own feet, that I could deal with. Cars almost crashing into me because they were sliding over some ice, fine. Falling in love with a vampire while I happened to have exceptionally good smelling blood, I could manage. I had even survived an attack by one, it seemed like I had the luck to overcome my _bad_ luck that time. But this, so help me God, I thought to myself, this topped all my experiences with my attraction to disaster.

To my right side, the vampire named Cole was flipping through the flight magazine. He had his legs crossed, and his foot was hopping rhythmically to the low airplane entertainment music in the background. He was looking awfully relaxed.  
Still angry, I folded my arms over my chest and looked out the window. After they had dragged me off the island, Cole had insisted staying near me 'for safety reasons', _safety reasons, my ass,_ all the while checking me out and holding onto me whenever he had a chance. I had grown more and more frustrated with his advances on me, _like I didn't have enough on my mind already,_ and while we were boarding the small private jet to Volterra and he placed his hands on my shoulders, I had used a self-defence technique Jaz had taught me ages ago, throwing Cole over my back and smashing him flat on the ground. Immediately, three nearby guards had jumped on me, pushing me to the ground as well, but not before I saw Cole crawling up with a stiff body and a pained look on his face. _Good for him_.

One corner of my mouth turned upward in a little smile at the thought of me having kicked his ass, but then I realized what I was doing and it sunk back down. Immediately, the full blow of darkness that had surrounded me since I left the island hit me again, pushing all the air out of my lungs. I still couldn't grasp exactly what was going on. I.. left the island, Edward staying behind, and there was no chance he could come after me without our whole family being in danger. So not only did I leave him, I left him _for good_. And that was a very, very long time. I felt a familiar twitch in the inside of my chest, and pressed my folded arms down on it hard. _Hello there, burning black hole._

Then I thought about how Edward must have felt.. Had to be feeling right now. I did know a bit of how he must be feeling. After all, we had been separated before. But that was different. At that moment I thought he left me, fully intending to do so. That caused me heartbreak, and later I found out it caused him pain too, but not like this. Right now, we were fully aware we were both madly in love with each other. We both knew we wanted to stay side by side for the rest of our life. This time, there was a third party involved, separating us without any chance of getting each other back. We were forced apart, me knowing he was living his eternal life somewhere with my daughter and my family, and he knew I was somewhere too, somewhere in Italy, doing.. I didn't even know what I was going to do there.

All this together, I could conclude that this pain was far worse. It felt like someone had split the ground we stood on and made a massive ocean between it, causing me to be trapped on one side and Edward on the other, and we both couldn't make it to the other side without dying. And drowning all our loved ones with it. Something like that.

Cole moved, I saw in the corner of my eye, but I made sure I didn't react to it. He straightened in his seat, ridiculously stretching his limbs, which he did have the space for since we were sitting in a high-class Italian jet.. Now, he positioned the back of his chair upright and put the magazine in the chair in front of us.

He looked like he leaned back in his chair, when suddenly he was hovering over me, hands near my hips. I gasped and pushed my hands against his chest, trying to push him away. He grinned and I felt his hands moving on the sides of my chair. Shock must be visible on my face because he raised an eyebrow at me, still fidgeting around at my hips, though. I noticed he didn't budge at my pushing and struggling and so I snarled. 'Get _off _me!'

Cole showed an evil grin. There was a click and after he had hovered one last second right above me, face inches away, he slid back into his seat. Some guards standing a few feet away were looking directly at us, a little confused at what was going on.

Still shocked by his sudden move, if I had a beating heart it would be going crazy right now, I slowly looked down and saw he had actually fastened my seatbelt. Furious, I shot a glare at Cole. He chuckled and shrugged. 'Just want to make sure you're safely secured. We're landing soon.' And he pointed one slim, manicured finger to the ceiling, where the fasten-your-seatbelt sign was lit up, shining red and urgent. I grumbled and turned to the window again. This guy would definitely keep your mind occupied.

***  
Two hours later, I found myself walking through the familiar alleys in Volterra. I even saw the fountain on the very same square I had years before crossed to get to Edward, to save him from a certain assassination by the Volturi. It was actually ironic, that I was doing a similar thing right now; keeping Edward alive. Yes, I thought as I numbly followed behind Cole through the narrow, shadowy and moist alleyways, that really was all that mattered to me in the end. Edward, safe and sound, surrounded by his family and being a father to our beautiful daughter, that was what mattered most.

Consumed by my reveries, I didn't even notice we had arrived until I saw the reception desk, the same woman standing behind it. She had grown older, and she wasn't a vampire.. yet. She didn't show any signs of recognizing me, as I passed by surrounded by Cole and some guards, Aro leading in front. Jane had disappeared in the meantime, I saw now, but that was a good thing. Even though she couldn't hurt me with her powers, the vibes she sent out to me were bad enough to deal with.

We entered the hall, which wasn't exactly abandoned. Caius was there, for starters, which made my skin crawl. He had a whole bunch of vampires around him, looking curious at our small company. Small groups of vampires, male and female, were standing across the giant room, eyeing us while they kept talking. I saw Alec, too. He was too busy listening to his sister, though. Looked like she had a lot to tell him, and she wasn't happy about it. I saw her face contorted in anger and while she usually was so reserved, almost stoic, now she accompanied her story with wild manual gestures and some stamping of her feet. Even so, all of this still looked elegant, I noticed while I passed by her.

We were halfway through the hall when suddenly Cole stopped in front of me. As soon as we all stood still, the guards and other company spread out, leaving just me and Cole in the center of the room. Aro walked up to his brother.

'Dear, dear Caius, I have returned. And with a lovely surprise!'

Caius didn't change his facial expression when his brother said this, instead he turned his head away from Aro and locked his eyes in mine. I swallowed, but manage to answer his look. All of my instincts were telling me to turn around and make a run for it. The aura of this man was incredibly malignant, and my former encounters with him didn't help much either. After all, when the Volturi had come to Forks to assassinate all of us because they thought we had created an Immortal Child, it was him who still wanted to fight us after we had convinced them of Renesmee's innocence. If it wasn't for my shield, Edwards mind-reading skills and Alice's sudden appearance with another hybrid like my daughter, he would have found an excuse to attack us either way. I hated him more than any other member of the Volturi, and now he stood there, staring at me.

'Well, well. What have we here. So this is the vampire everyone was talking about lately? Mrs. Bella Cullen, in person.' Caius' voice was coarse, and low. Exactly as I remembered it. He was looking at me mockingly. 'So you really left everything behind to finally join us in our fight for justice, then?'

My insides started boiling as I realized his comment made it seem it was my own choice to come here.

'How dare you!' I snarled, voice low and threatening. 'I didn't have a choice whatsoever. You trapped us in a nasty, low and repulsive way.'

Cole turned his face toward me, surprised at my supposed impoliteness, I was sure, but he didn't do anything. Caius, on the other hand, did. He _laughed_. A disgusting, rotten sound, escaping from the depths of his throat. A cynical laugh. I sucked in a load of air, trying to hold my temper. My hands were vibrating with anger at his reaction.

'Oh, my, Bella. I have always admired your straightforwardness and vigour. You will surely be a wonderful addition to the Volturi clan.' He tipped his head to one side and his face turned grave again. He eyed me as I stood there, trying to keep a firm stance while in fact my knees were shaking with all the emotions flooding through me; anger, loss, heartbreak. Loneliness. But I couldn't show it. In front of all these people, vampires who had stood on the brink of attacking me and my family, I couldn't let my guard down. I had to be strong. For Edward.

Aro took over from Caius again, just as I felt my eyes starting to burn from misery at the whole situation. 'Well, I think it is time you get a formal introduction to our family', Cole straightened beside me and started grinning from ear to ear, _at least _he_ is excited about it¸_ 'and afterwards you will get the full ins and outs on your duty requirements here, love.' I saw some vampires, of which I knew they were high in ranking, looking anxiously at each other. 'Duty requirements?' I asked, swallowing because of the growing lump in my throat. _God, I wish they leave me to be alone some time soon. _I didn't know how much longer I could keep up the charade.

Aro raised his eyebrows, as if greatly surprised by my ignorance. 'Yes, of course, dear. Someone with so great a deal of power we have to use to the greatest extent!' He chuckled and winked at me, which was quite disturbing to watch, then added: 'But that's all to come at a later time. For now, I'll just give you this: we have great things in store for you.'

************************************************************************************************************************************

**I have posted some links on my profile page with incredibly beautiful music to listen to while reading this story, or Twilight, or just listen to and dream away. It's soooo nice! Try it out some time. **

**Ciao!**


	16. Future

**Here's chapter 16! I hope you enjoy it. And I also hope you tell me what you thought of it. (through review or pm; green button, bottom of page) Please? :3**

***********************************************************************************************************************************  
Edward's POV  
**

'What do you want, mongrel!' I shouted at the transformed Jacob, who was looking at me with dark, worried eyes. His fur was dirty: twigs stuck out between the thick hair, mud had dried up on his flanks. His thoughts flushed my mind. _What the hell is he doing? I just came back from checking on the Volturi guards and I find him here.. I bet the other Cullens didn't approve of whatever he's planning, he looks as if in a hurry, like he's running away somewhere.. _I saw comprehension flash in his eyes._ Wait.. he isn't planning on.. _

As I pushed myself up from the ground, he hesitantly took half a step forward, probably judging to see if I was going to make a run for it or not. He'd find out soon enough. With a loud growl, I twisted on my heels and shot ahead between the trees. This oversized puppy wasn't going to stop me that easily.

I heard a barking sound behind me, and noticed Jacob was following swiftly behind me. But not quite swift enough, I smirked mentally. I picked up the pace, pushing my legs away beneath me, putting more and more distance behind me and the flee-infested dimwit. Trees passed within the blink of an eye, turning everything into a blur of green and brown. The disgusting smell of the wolf drew further away from me, and I knew I would be rid of him within a few minutes more.

Jacob was shooting urging thoughts at me. _Edward stop! God damnit! This ain't going to help Bella in any way and you know it! Why can't you keep a hold of yourself for once! Stop reacting to your bloody spur-of-the-moment instincts for a change!..  
_I gritted my teeth, and blocked the mud's thoughts from my mind as well as I could. All I could think of was getting to Bella as soon as possible. My family wouldn't help me with this, it was up to me. Nothing else mattered. I jumped over a small creek and glanced behind me for an instance. The sight of Jacob was gone, but I could still hear is muddy paws on the ground. I snarled, at no one in particular. If only I had paid more attention, no, _any_ attention to my surroundings, I could have smelled him coming ages ago.

This made me think of the Volturi again, and how they had surprised me and Bella on the island. I wasn't paying attention then, either. Because _she _was constantly on my mind then, too. The thought of Bella suddenly knocked all the strength out of me, and I barely managed to avoid a large oak standing in my way as I was speeding through the woods.

I slowed down, burying my nails in my hands when I clenched my fists, in a desperate attempt to keep myself together. The pain it caused was nothing in comparison to the black hole still smoldering inside of me. One moment, I closed my eyes to concentrate on the tornado swirling around in my head. So many thoughts and feelings, combined with the green blur of the passing woods, were making me crazy. Nonetheless, I really shouldn't have closed my eyes..

I saw them coming too late, once again. As I opened my eyes, I could just still see Emmett, in crouched position, ready to lunge himself at me. I threw my weight back, trying to slow down and pass around him, but it was no use. With a bang as loud as thunder, we collided head on. This was the second time today, I thought, that someone had knocked me to the ground. Lucky me.

As soon as we were on the ground, I began twisting away from Emmett's body, but he was damn strong. Still, I had beaten him before because of my speed and by reading his thoughts, so I still had a chance. I heard him thinking of pinning me down with his arms, and in a flash I had managed myself out of his grip. I straightened.. and looked directly at Alice, standing nonchalantly before me. Her eyes and thoughts told me she wasn't at all relaxed, though. _Don't you dare run away on your own, Edward. She's our family too, and we won't let you get you both killed because you're being a blockhead._ And she, too, took a defensive position, still graceful, but wary. Behind me, I heard Jacob approaching slowly. Jasper was standing behind me, somewhere, too. He was trying to calm me down with his powers, sending strong waves of serenity toward me.

As I stood there, I weighed my options. Firstly, I could give in to them and give up the chase for Bella. But then I thought about our meeting earlier, and the faces of everyone when I made it clear I wanted to go get her. No one would go. No one would save _our_ Bella. I closed my eyes for a second as a wave of pain hit me in the stomach again, a thousand needles sticking in my insides. I flinched as I heard Jasper gasp for air. He had probably felt my pain too. Somehow, through the pain, I felt sorry for him.

But the pain had made something clear. Without Bella, there was no way I could go on living. It hurt too much. So it was option nr. 2 then.

I made up my mind, and opened my eyes. Alice opened them a fraction later, her face even paler than mine. Shocked, she stared at my face. 'God, Edward, don't.' I realized she had had a vision, she probably saw me leaving. I grinned at that conclusion. So I would manage to get away. No time to lose, then.

I jumped forward towards Alice, planning to run right past her since she was still frozen with shock, but I heard movement behind me and Jasper's thoughts of stopping me before I could get any further. He grabbed me from behind, but he had forgotten he himself had taught me this move a few years ago. And with it, the way to shake off the attacker making that move. I had been an excellent student. So I got hold of his arm and before he knew it he was flat on the ground in front of me. Emmett was racing toward me, looking furious. 'Edward! Stop, you idiot!'

I snarled at him. 'Don't try and stop me, leave me _alone!_' At the last word, Emmett had reached me and I avoided his grasp, instead swinging my fist at his face. It hit head on and Emmett too hit the ground. I turned toward where Alice was standing again, because she was blocking the one possible exit. Jacob was deciding whether or not he should get involved as well, so I had to do something quickly. But as my eyes found Alice, I froze in my place.

She was looking more desperate than I had ever seen her. Her hands were lifted up towards me in a pleading gesture, her look torn with agony. 'Edward..' she whispered. I had been too busy fighting off the others to pay attention to her thoughts, but my mind was open once again and this time I saw images as she sent them to me. Images of her last vision. There were lots, because they were a slideshow of the future of our entire family. But we weren't a family anymore.

I saw the house, empty, worn down. I saw Emmett and Rosalie, wandering around somewhere far away, but no others accompanying them. Esme and Carlisle, starting over in some strange place in Europe, just the two of them. Alice and Jasper, living with our family in Canada. And then.. all their feelings at that time hit me. There was no joy anymore, just sadness.. terrifying sadness. There was one more person, more alone than anyone else. As her face entered my mind I gasped, and moaned quietly. '.. Renesmee..'

She was travelling on her own. She had run away from Alice, Jasper and Jacob one day, she couldn't take it anymore. All the hurt, and the pain, of the entire family was what had ripped apart the bonds that were created over the many decades we had lived together, and she was sick of looking at the faces that reflected her own feelings. Desperate, I looked for her reason to be so lost, and why she was _all alone_. The image came soon enough.

It was our future, but the more near future. Everyone was together, in the house that was still being lived in. They were all looking terribly worried, when suddenly they all jumped to their feet as there was a noise outside the door. A heavy noise, as if something was dumped onto the mossy ground in front of the house. Alice was the first to make any noise. She shrieked, the most horrifying noise I had ever heard. The sound of a woman grieving. 'Nooooooo!'

And the last image; my family running out the door, and looking upon two large porcelain vases. They had fallen to the side, and were spilling their contents on the ground. They were ashes. The remains of two vampires. The remains of me, and Bella.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well? Tell me what you think, what you want to see or ANYTHING else, and you'll make my day. Really, you will. And it's no big deal right? A few words are enough :)**

**Love! Flo**


	17. Scent

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 17 - Bella's POV -  
**

"_We have great things in store for you". _

I shivered at the thought of Aro's words as Cole led me to my appointed room. I really hadn't given much thought to what I was going to do here, with the Volturi, but this didn't sound promising at all. I sighed at the imaginary heavy weight pressing down on my shoulders.

God I was tired. Emotionally worn down would be the exact word. It still hadn't been more than 48 hours since I was forced to leave Edward behind, since I last saw his face, torn with anger, sadness and helplessness. I swallowed and pressed my eyelids shut, trying to shut out the image roaming vividly in front of my eyes. But inside the black emptiness of my closed eyes, I still saw him. I even thought I could still smell the scent of his skin, as if he was right beside me..

I turned around as if I would really see Edward walking behind me, smiling my favorite crooked smile, but he wasn't there. A sob tried to find its way through my throat and I could barely manage to keep it in, as I clasped my neck with both hands.

Edwards scent hit my face with a frightful intensity. It whirled around me, a thick cloud of his delightful perfume, the fragrance that so many times had mixed with my own when we embraced. Shocked, I gasped and then looked down to the source of the scent..

_Of course_.

Still hanging round my body was the very shirt Edward had put on me, to cover up the torn dress I had beneath it. I hadn't changed into something else since then. I hadn't bothered to. Now, I was really glad I didn't. This item I would cherish, safeguard it, with my life.

I was so occupied with Edwards shirt that I didn't notice Cole, who had stopped in front of me and was eyeing me with curiosity. I came to a halt a few steps away from him and answered his gaze on me with all the courage I could gather. I couldn't show any weakness to any of them, that I knew for sure, for they would definitely use those weak points to get to me.

Cole looked at me for some seconds more before turning away, a little disturbed by something, and looked at a big wooden door next to us. It was a double door, the height twice that of a full grown man, the handles polished copper. They each were half a circle, with the door closed they touched, making a perfect round one. On them, there were a man and a woman, curled around the big rings. Their arms were stretched out towards one another, but I noticed that even when the door was closed, like it was now, their hands didn't make contact. They were forever separated by the smallest possible space. So close, I thought wryly, and yet so far away.

Ignorant of my thoughts, Cole put his hands on the rings and pulled open both doors. 'Welcome to your quarters, miss Bella.' He said, winking at me. Then he gestured toward the room behind the doors. He seemed very curious of my opinion of it, I thought, but all I could think of was how to get rid of him as soon as possible so I could be alone.

I stepped toward the opened doors, but stopped as soon as I saw Cole starting in the same direction. 'I think I can manage from here.'

Cole stopped too, examining my face. 'You don't look like you can manage anything, the state you're in.' He snickered.

Tired as I was, the anger I felt towards him still raged as strongly as ever. 'Well it's nothing you can help me with, so leave me _alone_.' I hissed, stamping over the doorstep of my room. I didn't expect Cole to be so bold as to follow me in, but there he was, sitting casually on a white, very comfortable looking sofa to the right of what was to be my room. He was really fast, that was for sure. I came to a halt and glared my angriest glare at the Italian macho. 'Get _out_ of my room.'

Still lounging in _my_ chair, Cole mimicked a silent - o -, a theatrical shocked expression on his face.

'O, _please_,' I snarled, trembling now with frustration, 'haven't you done enough already?' Cole didn't even blink at this, and changed his expression to utter angelic innocence. A growl started to build in my chest. 'Don't tell me you need a reminder!' I shouted, balling my fists. 'You took me away from my _family_, forced me to come here and play servant to your _lunatic_ clan, and now you have the _nerve_ to keep hanging around me like some kind of _parasite!_' I couldn't take it anymore. The growl found his way to the surface, and after I roared in Cole's direction I turned on my heels toward the door. I wasn't staying in his presence one second longer.

The doors slammed shut right in front of my face, Cole's hands still on the handles. Furious, I turned around again but found myself with my face only inches away from his. Cole was standing right behind me, so that now I was caged in between his arms, his body and the closed exit. I was so shocked that for a moment I just stood there, inhaling his musky scent, so different from Edwards, as he towered over me. Cole was looking intently into my eyes, again that curiosity sparkling, as if he saw something in me he didn't understand.

Reality hit me and I quickly pushed Cole away. I noticed I was breathing fast, adrenaline rushing through my body. I straightened against the door, trying to keep composed.

Cole breathed out loudly, it almost sounded like a sigh. 'The only thing I did,' he said, 'was finding out there was a vampire around Italy with an incredible amount of potential,' he stopped for a second, and lowered his voice, 'and I found myself being quite interested in her.' He tilted his head to the side, as if he wasn't sure what made me so interesting in the first place. 'But as soon as I told my findings to Aro, it was out of my hands. He's the one that brought you here, not me. And as for me to keep taking interest in you..', his gaze turned softer, less playful, 'Bella, we both know there's no one coming for you, not ever.'

'Don't you dare say that!' I shouted, as I already felt the impact of his words in my heart. 'Don't you think I already know what being here means? I have left everything behind, because I had to, because there was no other way.' I straightened and looked Cole in the eye. 'But that doesn't mean that I'll forget about them. I'll stay loyal to my family. Because I love them. Forever. So now that that's straightened out, please, _get… out!_'

I pushed the doors open and pointed toward the opening with my index finger, breathing heavily. My arm was shaking so I quickly let it drop, pressing both arms to my sides. Cole had lost a bit of his resolve, as he stood before me. I had confused him, I noticed, because he was evidently lost in thought. Then, he came back to reality and cleared his throat. 'There's a welcoming party for you tonight. I'll send someone up later with a choice of dresses.' I nodded stiffly, lips firmly together. Cole walked through the door, but before I could close it he suddenly spoke, a little hesitant. 'Uhm.. try and get some rest. It's going to be a long night.' After which he turned around and strode down the hallway with long, swift paces.

I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. The last of my strength vanished and I collapsed on the floor. Sobs started to built in my throat, but this time I didn't stop them. I crossed my arms in front of me and buried my face in the soft fabric of Edwards shirt. And inhaling his scent over and over again, I sat on the floor of my room in the Volturi lair.

************************************************************************************************************************************

**So, what do you think? Review throught the button on the bottom of this page, and make my day :3**


	18. We just need a plan

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 18 - Edward's POV -  
**

_Alice was the first to make any noise. She shrieked, the most horrifying noise I had ever heard. The sound of a woman grieving. 'Nooooooo!' _

_And the last image; my family running out the door, and looking upon two large porcelain vases. They had fallen to the side, and were spilling their contents on the ground. They were ashes. The remains of two vampires. The remains of me, and Bella. _

I gasped for air and all my strength left my body as the flood of images Alice was sending me stopped. My knees gave way and I sunk to the ground. Small sobs were escaping from Alice's white lips, Jasper had run over to her side and was now holding her against his chest. I knew from his thoughts that he didn't understand _exactly_ what Alice had seen, but he had felt every emotion emitted from our bodies and he must have had a clue, because he too was terribly sad and shocked.

I was shaking violently while sitting on the ground, and there was soft, heartbreaking moaning audible nearby. I tried to focus on the source of the sound, and then I realized it was coming from me. I gritted my teeth, and squeezed my eyes shut in a desperate attempt to keep it together. But I opened them just as fast, as the images Alice had seen were repeated behind my closed eyelids.

Emmett had gotten to his feet and was now standing still as a statue, looking at our horrified faces. Then he started to move, and walked up to my side. _Brother.._ His thoughts were blurry, but his emotions weren't. He had imagined himself losing Rosalie, and the pain it made him feel had made him sympathize with what I was going through now, at the same time he felt utterly useless in trying to comfort and support me. Hesitantly, he placed one of his big hands on my hunched shoulder. As it made contact with my shirt, a strong _pang _hit my insides and automatically my hand shot up to grasp Emmett's shirt for support.

A loud sob escaped my lips now too, while Alice was still silently crying in the background, and surprised by the sound I pushed my free hand against my mouth. Jacob howled a sad sound, and paced back and forth on the soft ground. He was feeling uncomfortable around all the misery, and unsure what to do. Slowly, I breathed in and out and managed to calm down a little.

'Jacob, you guys,' I let go of Emmett's shirt and looked up at Alice and Jaz. 'I'm sorry.' I looked around to face Jacob. 'I really lost my head. Sorry.' Jacob stopped and looked into my eyes, his brown eyes understanding but firm. _We'll find a way, but don't run off on your own, crazy bastard. _I nodded, a silent promise. 'Thanks for stopping me.'

Jasper had been talking in whispers to Alice, but now he cleared his throat and turned to me. 'Let's get back first, then we'll talk about what to do next.' I rose to my feet, and Emmett punched my shoulder. 'Let's go.' I simply looked him in the eyes and tried a small smile, which failed miserably. But Emmett didn't seem to mind.

We silently ran back to the house, me and Emmett in front, Alice and Jasper following behind. Alice was still shaken about what she had seen. It made me realize again that Bella wasn't just important to me, but to all of us. Jacob was last in line. He was talking to some of his werewolf friends in his thoughts, I noticed. He had called out for them after he had seen me running away, but when my family had shown up he had sent them home. I actually felt grateful that he worried about us so much. But, I thought, after all he had been in love with Bella as well, and still was with our daughter. He was part of our family, too.

When we got to the clearing where the house stood, I noticed Carlisle and Esme standing in front of the door, holding on to each other. As soon as they saw us, _all_ of us, they both sighed in relief and stepped forward to welcome us back. Carlisle looked into my eyes with a proud expression. _I knew you would come back to us. Don't worry son, we'll find a way. We all love Bella you know_.

With these words, he had answered the most poignant question I had had since our last meeting; whether they all loved Bella as much as I did. But this thought of the man I saw as my father, was so sincere that I immediately felt a little comforted: we would find a way and save the woman we _all_ saw as family, as a part of us. This time I did manage to smile, and Carlisle nodded back at me, relieved by my response.

This silent conversation had only taken a few seconds, in which Rosalie had rushed downstairs and was now crashing into Emmett, embracing him tightly. Emmett chuckled but then looked at her with a loving expression on his face. I swallowed, and looked away quickly. Renesmee had followed after Rosalie, I noticed, and was now standing in the doorway behind Carlisle and Esme. She looked awfully worried as she searched the faces of our group. When she found mine, she let out her breath in a heavy sigh and hesitantly lifted a hand. She jingled her fingers in a greeting gesture. I smiled at her, and the last tension left her body. She smiled back, and I involuntarily thought about her face in Alice's vision, so lost and alone. I made a mental note never to let her make that face in real life.

Jacob had reached the clearing too and had changed back to his human form. Jasper urged us all inside. When we were seated again, he spoke to Jacob. 'So, did you see any of the Volturi around the area?' Jacob frowned, then answered. 'No, actually I didn't. I ran far further than the actual area they could be in to actually keep a close eye on us. I guess they really just.. left.' I looked at Jasper to measure his reaction, but he seemed just as puzzled. I didn't know what to make of it either, but I decided not to see this as a bad omen. I straightened in my seat and looked at my family. 'So, I guess we'll have a bit more room to move now. We can quietly think of a solid plan.' Jasper looked at me, distracted by my words, and I heard him thinking of going over the matter of the disappeared Volturi guards later. I could be proud of a brother like him, I thought. Jaz didn't overlook anything.

Next to Jasper, I saw Alice shudder and looking down at the floor. Carlisle had Esme cradled against him, and was rubbing her shoulder. I swallowed and felt my throat burn. I had to hunt soon, it had been a while and with so many things happening, the thirst was getting worse a lot faster than usual. Looking at my family, I saw they had the first signs of dark circles under their eyes as well. I sighed and stood up from my seat. Everyone eyed me with curiosity, and I cringed as I heard Jacob think I might make a run for it again. I shot him an angry glare.

'I think we should first get some rest and talk about it first thing in the morning. I need to go hunting anyways.' Jaz and Carlisle were looking at each other to figure out what to do, so I decided to make things clear for them. No need to worry them even more. I took a semi-annoyed stance and sighed again. 'I'm not going anywhere far, I promise. Alice had made it very clear it's no point in going after Bella without a plan. It would only cause more misery. I'll stay nearby. I swear.' There now were some puzzled faces. I remembered me and Jasper were the only ones knowing wholly or partly what Alice had seen when I was about to run past her in the woods, and so we still owed them an explanation. I really didn't feel like discussing the horrible vision right now. Neither did Jasper, as he had also understood what everyone was thinking about. 'We'll discuss everything in the morning. I agree with Edward. Let's hunt first and get some rest. We all need it.'

That evening we all went hunting. We weren't in a cheerful mood, though, as we always were when we went on a family 'trip'. I killed a few animals, sucking them empty, but their warm blood entering my system didn't give me the pleasure it always did. This was a necessary thing to do, but no more than that. The others all hunted in couples, and Jacob ran with Renesmee. I was glad she had someone to look after her, as I was currently not in the greatest mood to be a comforter. I sometimes thought to feel Bella right behind me, running swiftly through the woods, as elegant as ever. Or I would see a shadow somewhere between the trees, resembling her form. I had to often shake my head to get back to reality, and realize again that she was miles away. But every time I would silently promise myself and her, if only she could hear me, that she wouldn't be away for long. I would go get her, _we_ would come and get her, very soon. We just needed a plan.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well? Like it? Hate it? Don't know what to make of it? In any case, write it down in a review. After all, I had to write the whole chapter, and you just have to read it and write something like: 'Hey Flo. I don't get where you're headed. Cheers, Pretzel (or whatever your name is).' So actually it's little trouble in comparison, right? Right.**


	19. Diamond

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 19 - Bella's POV -  
**

After what seemed like forever, my head cleared up the tiniest bit and I was able to feel my body again. And it didn't feel good. My throat was burning, I realized; it ached ever so slightly, but noticeable, and I knew that within a few days I had to go hunt.

_Go hunt_? But how… I opened my eyes as this thought crossed my mind. I was trapped here in an underground maze of rooms and halls, located in the center of an ancient Italian city. Here there were no woods just outside the door, no deer jumping around just out of reach.

I swallowed as I realized the Volturi all had another way to feed.. no way I was going to lower myself to that. I shivered and got up from where I had been sitting since Cole left: against the doors of my new room. This was the first time I had taken the time to notice the interior.

The sofa Cole had sat in stood on one end of the room, a pure white fabric which contrasted greatly with the silvergrey wall behind it. Next to it stood a salon table, on which someone had placed some fresh flowers in a vase. They were red roses, giving off a strong fragrance of spring, and sunshine. I smiled as it made me remember the fragrance of the air in Forks, which was more a scent of wood and wet earth, but still a smell of nature. In this context, the colorful roses, symbol of purity and light, were contrasted by the cold malignant hearts of the Volturi in this damp undergrounds they called their home. The rest of the room was in the same theme: silver, black and white surfaces, with red accents. There was a huge bed at the other side of the room, with pitch-black satin covers, and little red cushions placed strategically on top of them. I eyed it curiously. Why would the Volturi place beds in the chambers of their members, when vampires don't even sleep? And such big ones at that. Then I realized the Volturi's love of extravagance and luxury, living the life of immortal humans, and with the parties, frequent gatherings and pricy meals ever so often (in the form of a group of innocent, unknowing sightseers and tourists), the bed fit in perfectly.

Opposite of the entrance doors, there was a small hallway, with one door leading to a huge bathroom with a jacuzzi, and double shower. Looking at the modern bathroom with its luxurious beauty products already placed in the shelves of one of the cabinets, waiting to be used by me, I noticed how much my body was craving for a hot shower and a lot of soap. I could still smell the ocean on my skin, the smell of sand and salt, and now that my dress had dried up, it had turned from silky and smooth into a hard, cardboard-like substance rubbing uncomfortably against my skin.

The only thing nót reeking of salty water was Edwards shirt, which I was determined to leave unwashed. And as to what I was going to wear after the shower: it had already been determined as well. The door next to the bathroom's was a double one, leading to the most expensive looking walk-in closet I had ever seen. Alice would definitely be so jealous, especially when you realize I actually didn't like anything in there.

The clothes were obviously selected for their extravagance, something that would suit a Volturi member, but that was just the thing I hated most about it. As I walked past the rows and rows of clothing, sometimes casually stroking the fabrics with my fingertips, I could only think of the little closet I had back home, in which I kept my comfortable jeans and shirts. It was something Alice couldn't get me to get rid of. Those clothes were a part of me, and with every single step I examined my room further, every second that passed with me being here in Volterra, I felt like a part of who Bella Cullen was was being ripped away.

I finally found a pair of extremely expensive but plain-looking trousers, and a silken buttoned blouse. I got into the shower with Alice's dress still on, and after I had washed all the salt off it, I put it aside to dry. I wasn't going to throw away anything that connected me to Forks. After a ridiculously long shower (why save expenses when you're living on the costs of your enemies) and the necessary change of clothing, I hid Edwards shirt in a tiny drawer next to the bed. I had just slid the drawer shut when there was a firm knock on the door. Startled, I quickly straightened and stepped away from the bed. 'Uhm, yes?'

Someone on the other side of the door cleared his throat and said: 'Mr. Vaspiani sent me with a choice of clothing, miss.' O right.. Cole.. the party..

'Uh.. I'm not going, not feeling well sorry.' I spoke to the door, realizing I didn't sound very convincing. But it didn't matter, because the doors suddenly opened and a rack with all kinds of dresses hanging from it rolled into my chamber. Behind it was a pale man, no, rather a boy, sixteen at most, with light brown hair and rather big ears. He was dressed in a butler's costume, and nodded at me with a friendly smile as he closed the doors behind him.

'You really must go, miss Swan, it's _your_ welcoming party after all!' And he began eyeing me from head to toe, mumbling to himself; 'Hm, pale, yes.. gorgeous chestnut hair.. hmm.. fall colours.. oh wait there's some of a winter type too.. then cold colours it is..' and he started rummaging through the rack of clothing with superspeed, occasionally throwing a dress behind him on the bed. I couldn't help but smile a little at his enthusiasm, it again reminded me of Alice and her insatiable hunger for shopping and dressing up. But I was also reminded again of the fact that _I_ personally hated dressing up, or parties that were held just for me, so I sighed. 'Are you sure this is necessary? After all, I'm not really what you would call _friends_ with you guys, so who would want to attend a party held for me?'

The boy stopped searching for the perfect gown and looked at me with his jaw practically hanging at his knees. 'You've got to be kidding me, right?' I looked back at him with an equally surprised face, and shook my head. 'I'm dead serious here.. I wouldn't want to be _near_ an enemy if I had the choice.. so why a grand party?'

The young vampire shook his head too, but in obvious disbelief, and took a deep breath, after which he looked me in the eye with an amused expression. 'You don't know half about how famous you are around here! Ever since word was spread that you were coming to Volterra, you've been the talk of the day. I mean.. with those powers..' he looked at his feet and chuckled lightly, a tinkling sound mixed with a bit of irony, 'and at that, Aro and Caius couldn't stop talking about you as well.. and that's something big right there.' He looked at me again, squeezed his eyes tighter together and grabbed a dress from the bed, holding it up to me. 'Perfect.'

I pressed my lips together in protest, but the butler only clicked his tongue. 'Enemy or not, miss Swan, you're the newest addition to Aro's collection of gems, and everyone is dying to see if you're really the priceless diamond he claims you to be. So get dressed.'

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Click the review button! Yay! I try to answer every reviewer, unless you don't want me to of course, so that's nice right? (p.s. I won't ever get mad when you think the story's confusing or something :P so no worries)**


	20. Dreamcatcher

**Hey you guys! I know, I know, I'm awful *hits herself on the head* for uploading this freakin' late! I'm truly sorry. Please, don't stay mad and just read and enjoy this chapter. And if you're willing, tell me what you thought? I've been out of it for a while as a lot of you guys know, so I want to know if I'm getting it right :)**

**Just to make sure: I don't own the Twilight story, just this one, and all the characters I myself invent. **

**With lots of love,**

**Flo**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 20 - Bella POV -**

The dress the pale boy held up to me was a creamy white one, with a wide skirt all the way to the ground, some highly decorated lace visible beneath it. It also showed in front, above the bust, placed as if nonchalantly but with exactly the right curves. It was a strapless dress, and after I had reluctantly put it on, my naked shoulders made me feel in some way _exposed_. Luckily, my personal dresser and 'Alice-stand-in-for-the-moment' saw my insecurity and handed me a blood-red silken scarf, which I draped over my arms.

Just as the boy was nodding wildly at the sight of me and my dress, uttering oeh's and ah's, someone else entered my room after a soft knocking. She turned out to be my personal _hair_dresser ánd make-up artist. Oh god.

Finally, after what seemed like forever being touched and padded and pricked and squeezed by hands I didn't want to feel, they left me alone to wait for my escort. Which, of course, was Cole.

I heard him coming down the hall towards my room, and I immediately felt a shiver running down my spine. Cole was way too involved with me, so I thought, and it scared the hell out of me. But I wouldn't let him notice that. So as soon as I heard the knock on the door, I stood up from my chair and fixed my eyes on the door. 'Yes?'

'I'm here to pick you up for the party', it sounded from behind the door, after which it opened slowly. Cole's head appeared from behind it, quickly scanning the room until he saw me. He blinked a couple of times, _impressed?_, before he took two steps into the room, one hand still on the handle. He was wearing a perfect-fitted suit, Italian quality of course, and I had to admit that it made him even more handsome. Not that I cared. He still was no match for Edward, with his silky white skin and brown-reddish hair, and his gorgeous caramel-colored eyes always looking that special look..

I gasped when I noticed I was dreaming away, and focused on Cole again. Though I had only been 'out' for a second, he had noticed something was off and was frowning at me, trying to see right through me. _Well go ahead and try_.

'Well, I'm done here so let's get it over with.' I half sneered at him. Why try and be friendly? But Cole acted like the sarcasm blew right over his head and smiled at me, holding out his free arm. 'This way, _signorina_.'

We walked past the same hallways as we had several hours before, the only thing changed in the meantime being our appearance. Besides that, there were significantly more vampires crowding the fancy corridors, standing closely together in small groups discussing _you-know-what _as they saw me pass by, and others were on their way to the party as well, walking elegantly arm in arm.

Everyone looked stunning, though I would think the same when I would see them in their 'casual' outfits as they would put it. I noticed the lace was a real trend, along with feathers, high hats and flowers in the ladies' hair. I had a red rose in my hair as well, the same blood-red color as the silky scarf sliding off my shoulders.

Anyhow, the total picture of the people surrounding me made me feel as if I was in an 18th century castle filled with.. well.. _vampires._ I had to admit that we all very much fitted the classic vampire theme as you would see in most movies. Though in most movies I wouldn't have noticed that everyone was actually wearing Prada, or Chanel, or some other fancy designer.. so a small difference at least.

We arrived at the main hall, Cole pulling harder and harder on my arm when we neared the big entry doors. Just before we entered, I pulled loose, fed up with his persistence and determined to enter alone, just to make a statement. (that is: a statement saying: I don't belong here and I'll make sure you all know I also don't _want_ to be here)

Cole stopped when I let go of him, and I took the opportunity to quickly pass him and skip through the doors. If there was a soft mumbling audible through the thick, massive wooden doors, now as I entered everyone fell silent. _Completely _silent. I thanked God I wasn't able to blush anymore, because this would be the perfect moment to turn into a bloated red tomato. Now, however, all I did was freeze on the spot and hold my breath. I felt hundreds of eyes pinning down on me.

With all my might, I managed to keep my head up and let my eyes drift over the crowd, as casual as I could. Some of the people were eyeing me curiously, probably looking to see the one causing all the commotion. Others weren't so neutral, as I felt hundreds of glares and angry looks shot at me. My guess was, that I wasn't the only one unhappy with all the attention of the Volturi leaders. To a lot of the Volturi members, I, with my 'special abilities' as Aro called them, was a huge step up the ladder in comparison, and so a stand-in-the-way. Actually, I didn't mind this group of people that much. The ones I really hated, were part of the biggest group: the admirers. Hundreds and hundreds of vampires, waiting to get to talk to me, I could see it in their eyes: _who is she, what can she do, what's her story_ etcetera etcetera. Probably a bunch of them would merely want to talk to me to get closer to the leaders. Yuck. Suck-ups.

Anyways, all the glaring and peaking was giving me the creeps, and I was actually a little relieved when I felt Cole suddenly standing right beside me shooting me an angry look (I had ruined his grand-entrance after all.. _boo hoo_) after which he grabbed my arm once again and dragged me to the side of the hall, to a small bar.

'You're utterly silent all of a sudden, Bella.' He said when we reached the side, and he gestured toward the bar where dozens of glasses were set up with weird substances in them, which smelled something like blood, but not altogether. I shivered and shook my head no. Cole shrugged and took one of the glasses, emptying it in one go. After he swallowed, I saw his mouth twitch a little, like it actually wasn't all that good what he was drinking. He noticed, and sighed.

'Yeah, it's not really our favorite beverage, but what can we do. Fresh supply isn't always at hand. So we keep this', he gestured toward the bar, 'to have at least something to drink in the meantime. To make up for the lost taste they put some herbs in, sometimes drugs.'

'So even vampires get high?' Somehow I couldn't picture it. These elegant, quite angelic looking people, experiencing a rush and hallucinating about little pygmies running round the room naked, or salads growing mouths and talking to them.

Cole saw me thinking the possibility through, and was quite amused by my expression. He laughed, but his voice had a certain roughness and cynicism to it, which made it sound more like a bark. He tilted his head to the side.

'Well, yeah. I'm sorry Bella but not all of us can have the kind of life you had, living happily with your family among _humans_, out in the open, being able to hunt down your own food, although I don't like the idea of eating _animals_, at least you have a bit of freedom of action.' He sighed and made a small gesture with his head toward the mass behind us, some of them looking this way, others too caught up in their conversation to care.

'_We_, on the other hand, we're trapped here most of the time. Some have the luxury to be in a high position and can venture out once in a while, but most of us stay here. All the time.' He was staring at me, and I shuddered. The way he said _we_ made me realize he saw me as a part of this clan as well. I was just about to ask him what made him choose the Volturi in the first place if he didn't like the restrictions, when Cole fixed his eyes on something behind me and smiled. 'Ah, there she is.'

I turned around to see who he was referring to, but I didn't see anyone of the women making her way towards us. Suddenly, I felt someone standing right behind me, and I heard a soft but clear sound of her clearing her throat. I turned, and then looked down toward the source of the sound. There was a little girl standing in front of me, with curly red hair surrounding her face like the mane of a lion, held together with lots of silvery clips and pins. Her dress was silver too, and highly decorated with lace and pearls. She looked like a doll. And barely 10.

I realized too late I was gaping at her, and quickly turned at Cole. 'Well, and who is this?' But it wasn't him who answered.

'This,' the floaty and elfish voice sounded out of the girls mouth, 'is Peyton.' Startled, I turned back to face her and saw her looking angrily at me, her hands on her hips and her bottom lip protruded. 'And', she continued, 'don't think _you_ have any right to belittle me, missy, because I am _way _more experienced and older than you.'  
I didn't really know what to say, and I heard Cole snicker behind me.

'Peyton, darling', he soothed, as he put his arm around her shoulder, which made him bent a little through the knees to be able to reach, 'don't be so harsh on our guest here. She had no idea, right? And there's still much to explain.'

Peyton stood on her toes, and brushed some hair away from Coles forehead. Her angry expression had vanquished and she was now looking tenderly at Cole, a little smile on her lips.

'You're right, I guess,' she sighed, and leaned back on her heels. I saw Cole wink at her, after which he straightened and turned towards me again. 'Well Bella, meet my little angel, miss Peyton Dwyre, also known as the _dreamcatcher_.'

'Dreamcatcher?' I tried to picture the little girl as a dreamcatcher, but all I could come up with was Peyton dressed in native Indian cloth, dancing around a large fire and shouting weird enchantments up in the sky. I could barely hold down a burst of laughter, but luckily the girl didn't notice, or it would be trouble for sure. She had just been introduced to me, but first impressions counted, and mine wasn't good. Nor was hers of me, I noticed.

Cole was way too enthusiastic as well to notice, and nodded wildly. 'Yup, and you could call her _my_ dreamcatcher as well, right, Peyton? She helps me find the people I sense the powers of.'

I frowned, then suddenly remembered what he was referring too. Shocked, I gazed down at the little girl. 'You mean, _she's_ the one who made me actually _dream_ back then?'

Peyton was rolling her eyes at my supposed stupidity. 'Duh, of course. Cole only has the power to _sense_ other's powers, you know. As for _me_,' she threw some of her curls back over her shoulders, 'I can enter people's minds and lay a connection between them and myself, or someone next to me, like Cole. It's more like a forced vision.' She fixed her eyes in mine as if she was suddenly curious about something. 'Though I must say, with you it was especially hard. It took me quite some time to get through to your mind.'

She was gazing at me so intensely I thought she was trying to make me have a vision on the spot, but then she relaxed and shrugged casually. 'But I managed anyway, no big deal.'

Cole laughed and stroke her hair. 'That's not all true, Peyton. I remember you actually stamping your feet at the third failed attempt. It was hilarious.' Peyton made a grumbling sound, but kept quiet. Cole, with amusement still playing on his face, looked up at me again. 'You have some ability, I must say. Peyton gets through to everyone in a flash, normally. Tell me, when did she get through to you?'

Peyton seemed curious too, and now the two were looking at me in anticipation. I thought at the day I first 'saw' Cole, on the island. I immediately felt something inside me cringe. I was laying on bed with Edward, still as happy as could be. I remembered thinking of nothing in particular, just feeling blessed with what I had. That was probably what made Peyton get through to me. I had my defenses down, my mind emptied. Well, she wouldn't find out that secret. I shook my head to get back to reality and shrugged. 'There was nothing in particular, I guess she got lucky.'

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Oh no! Finished already again! Why don't you tell me what's going on in _your_ mind right now and review. Just click below on the green button. You'd be an angel.**


	21. Talk

**Hello there! To make up for the postponing of new chapters, here's another new one. Please enjoy :) en please review!!! I received some after last chapter, but there could be more.. just write down a few words, and be sincere, and you'd make my day :) and maybe the next chapter will be on really soon!!!**

**Love, Flo**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 21 – Edward's POV –**

'Edward, can I come in for a minute?'

Jasper was standing in the doorway, hand still on the handle. I'd figured he'd come sometime soon. The look on his face told me he didn't like to come at all, but that didn't change the fact he _was_ there, trying to make his point. Whatever, I'd just hear him out and then kick him out again. Staying silent, I nodded at him, at which he entered my room.

When I saw Jasper making his way toward me, now and then stopping to carefully position his feet in between the stuff on the ground, I realized what a mess it was. There were books everywhere, printed emails Carlisle had received, hand-written letters from some far away friends, papers with strategies written down on them, most of them torn or rumpled. Worn clothes were scattered around, I didn't care to wash them, I had enough clothes anyway.

Jasper had reached where I was sitting, on the floor, near the radio that was blasting some techno-kinda music. It didn't matter as long as I could put it on max. volume, to tune out the thoughts shooting through my head.

Seemed like Jasper couldn't appreciate it, because with a quick movement my radio was turned off, and silence filled the room. It was too silent for me, the already heavy atmosphere now plunging down on my shoulders like a big cloud, but as I reached for the on-button Jaz grabbed my hand. 'Don't, first we need to talk about something.'

'Fine, make it quick.'

I knew Jaz was being sincere, but ever since a couple of days ago I could just kill every one of them, even this guy, who had always been the one keeping me in check. The morning after the hunt, we had gathered and discussed the possibilities for saving Bella. _Discussed_.. yeah right. Every single plan I came up with, was either denied by Jasper because we would fail before we'd gotten to her, or by Jacob who'd find it too dangerous for Bella, but mostly by Alice, who's premonitions 'til thus far had showed the unavoidable death of me and my wife.

Disappointed by my so-called family, I left the room after two hours of this charade, and had been in my room ever since, sometimes disturbed by Carlisle coming in to drop off some emails saying _there was no way_, or an old book he'd found about the layout of Volterra, which would prove once again there wasn't any possible back-entrance to the city the Volturi might not know of. Every source of information I looked at telling me that it wasn't a possible rescue plan made my insides turn, and I had had a hard time keeping my temper. But that didn't mean I was calm at all, so I hoped Jaz would be tactical in his conversation, or he might receive a punch or two.

Jasper sat down in front of me and crossed his legs. I knew he was trying to comfort me, I felt his energy flow into my body, but it wasn't by far enough. I also noticed he was struggling with my negative mood, sadly for him I couldn't do much about _that_, not without help anyway.

Jaz sighed and finally opened his mouth to speak. 'Look, I know how much you're in pain right now,' I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him, but he continued, 'And I know how much you want to save Bella. Believe me, we all do,' _But, _I thought, here comes the _but_, 'but,' (_ha!_), 'can you please stop making up the most idiotic and imprudent rescue-plans on your own? It's tearing her up.'

I didn't even need to ask who he was referring to. Ever since that day when I had run off on my own, determined to go save Bella, and Alice had her first vision of us dying, she had had multiple others. She had told me after the first ones, but after the fifth or sixth she had given up, knowing they didn't stop me from thinking up a plan, and I had seen her growing more pale by the day. She hardly spoke at all yesterday, there was no sound of her trying to cheer everyone up. She hadn't even been to my room to command me to get some fresh air or wash my clothes. And that was a first, believe me.

Jasper was looking down at his feet as I thought back at these moments, and I took the opportunity to take a good look at him. He looked awful as well. He was paler than usual, but his posture had changed the most. He wasn't the Jaz he used to be, he now looked like he was mentally drained of spirit and energy. And who could blame him. Since Alice and Jasper were so close, he was also inflicted by my train of thoughts. For him, it must be extra hard, I figured, since he had to deal with Alice's feelings from close by, but also mine. I had heard him leave the house numerous times these past days, probably to escape the black, depressing aura surrounding the house.

'Jaz, you look horrible.' I couldn't help but say it out loud. My voice was a little crooked, I noticed. Was it because I hadn't used it much these days, or because the sight of my brother actually hurt me?

Jasper looked up, a sad smile around his lips. 'Well, I kind of _feel_ like that you know.' And his eyes turned dark. He was thinking about the rest, because I saw images flashing in my mind, of Carlisle, Esmee, Jacob and all the others with the same worn-down expression he had. Then, he noticed I saw them too and quickly spoke again.

'You know, everyone really wants to help. But it doesn't make it easier for us when you're here locked up in your room, and Alice is wandering around like a zombie, having visions every two hours predicting the destruction of our whole family..'

I shrugged. 'Yeah, thanks, that cheers me up. It's all _my_ fault isn't it?'

Jasper's smile disappeared and he squeezed his lips together. I immediately regretted my words. This was another thing that was making Alice so depressed: she hadn't been able to foresee the attack on me and Bella until it was too late, and she blamed herself for it ever since. In fact, I only blamed myself. For buying the bloody island, for making Bella a vampire in the first place, for not being strong enough to have left her when I still had a chance.. All her misery was essentially my fault. Because of who I was, because of my _species_.

Jaz suddenly moaned. 'Can you please stop? Can't you just make up fantasies about purple My Little Ponies running around on rainbows, for all I care? I'm dying here.'

This comment, together with Jaz's pained expression, suddenly made me chuckle. The corner of Jaz' s mouth started to twitch at this, and the next moment we were both rolling over the flour laughing, just carefree, lightheartedly laughing.

'Well excuse me,' I gasped in between bursts of laughter, 'but I'm afraid it won't work without your wonderful collection of winged ponies. If you bring them along next time, we can make some happy memories together.'

Suddenly there was a booming laugh audible in the hallway, and Emmett appeared, grinning wickedly. 'Do I hear some nitwits having a little intimate get-together? Let me guess, one of you just got the latest Baby Born with urinating-function.' And he went on laughing again, hitting his knees, probably very satisfied with his own joke. Jasper laughed as well, and then pulled up his eyebrows as if he realized something.

'Emmett, now that I think about it, you could join us! Don't you have that Ken-doll laying around somewhere in a hidden drawer, dressed in Tarzan outfit?' He and I sniggered, but Emmett fell silent. 'You still remember about that? Great.' He pouted. I winked at Jasper. A few years back, I had heard Emmett think about the doll, which was something Rosalie had bought for him. Because he looked so much like it, she had said, _especially_ in that outfit. I had laughed so hard I thought I'd die, and ever since that incident was ideal to shut Emmett up.

'You do know I threw the thing away right?' Emmett sneered, and Jaz and I started to laugh at his serious expression. Then, at exactly the same time, we were silent and listening attentive. There was the sound of heavy paws approaching the house, the next moment turning into human feet, and then we heard Jacob entering through the front door, breathing heavily.

Carlisle was downstairs, and we heard him ask Jacob what was going on. Jacob was gasping for breath, but I heard the panic in his voice when he finally spoke up. 'It's the Volturi, we ran in to them, they're back.' Upstairs, we all shot up and looked at each other. What did this mean? What happened?

But then we were all disturbed again, this time by something else. Rosalie's voice was vibrating through the walls of the house. 'Alice! Alice!', she shouted. Then, the door to Alice's room slammed open and Rosalie ran over to my room, which we had already exited. Her eyes were wide in shock, but before we could ask anything we heard Alice scream, not like anything I had heard before. This time, she screamed like her limbs were torn from her body, like her skin was on fire. She screamed like a human transforming to a vampire.

Jasper sprinted towards the bedroom first, we all followed behind. Rosalie stuttered, but still at vampire speed: 'I don't know what's going on, I don't know. She just.. fell to the ground. I thought it was another vision, but her face.. so.. torn in pain. I.. I think she's dying..' And she started to sob, while we now were hovering above Alice's body.

She had her eyes wide open, but they were glazed, which meant she was still in her vision. She was moaning, sometimes screaming, and her limbs were twisting. Now and then she arched her back, at the times she seemed like in the most pain. Jasper took her head in his hands and shouted her name, but there wasn't any response. Carlisle came running in, followed by Jacob, still half naked, but he didn't succeed to wake her either. I couldn't even read her mind, the pain I felt was too intense, and there wasn't anything else bút pain, no actual images I could see.

Then, suddenly, after a good ten minutes, Alice's body froze in the middle of another spasm, and her limbs fell to the floor. Her eyes turned back to normal, and then turned incredibly sad. Jasper pulled her up in sitting position, his eyes full of question marks. But Alice wasn't looking for Jasper when she turned back, she was looking for someone else. Her eyes went through the room, Carlisle was there, Jacob, Emmett and Rosalie came back in, and then she saw me. She exhaled rapidly. 'Oh God, Edward.' And I knew. She might have been in pain, but it wasn't hers in reality. She wasn't being tortured, but Bella was.

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Well, what do you think? Just click on the green buttom and write me something. Something like: 'Hey, I'm Cheesy. And I like your story.' Or 'Hey. I don't really know what to say, but you insisted I'd review, so: tadaaaaaaaa. Ciao.'**

**:3 **

**Thanks :D**


	22. Hope

**Hey everyone! I have a nice surprise: a new chapter! And when I finished it, it was extra ultra long! So how's that :3**

**I've tried my best to get it finished so you can go on reading, so please take the time to leave me a small review. That would mean the world to me :)**

**Enjoy. Love, Flo**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 22 - Bella's POV-**

'_There was nothing in particular, I guess she got lucky.' _

Cole eyed me carefully, but didn't say a thing. Peyton, on the other hand, made a sound which sounded like '_puh_' and pouted. 'As if it's so easy, it's not a game of cards you know. _Luck_. Right.' She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, trying to portray the offense she had felt in my words in a very dramatic way. Cole patted her on the head. 'Don't be like that, dear. You'll ruin your pretty face with an ugly look like that.'

Peyton looked up at Cole and suddenly changed her expression from utterly grumpy to utterly angelic, blinking her long eyelashes at him. Seriously, she might say she wasn't at heart a child, but I was convinced some of her innate childish features still remained even today.

Peyton, totally undisturbed by my angry glares, saw something behind me and, forming a small 'o' with her mouth she then said: 'Well, well, look who's come!' And as Cole looked up he suddenly seemed to radiate with anticipation. I turned to look at the guest they had been waiting for. It was another female, but taller than Peyton (which wasn't a difficult thing). She also looked older, more around my age, I guessed, and she looked.. _friendly_. I immediately felt comforted at her presence.

Cole held out a hand and the girl laid her hand in his, after which they bowed at each other. It looked so elegant, they could've been characters from a Pride and Prejudice scene. The girl had the most beautiful Asian features, I noticed as I looked at her. She had the slanted, almond-shaped eyes, the dark, silky hair which hung down sleek but elegantly. It reached her lower back, but in front it was cut short in a straight fringe just below her eyebrows, so that when you looked at her face, your attention was immediately drawn to her eyes. Her eyes were a startling green, with little grey specks, a combination unusual for the people from the far east, and it made her appearance even more special. I wondered what made a girl like her end up here. Was she forced, just like me?

The girl had finished her greetings with Cole, and turned towards me and Peyton. She looked directly into my eyes, and something in her look made me think she already knew a lot about me, but there was also curiosity, a wanting to learn more. _Maybe, _I thought, maybe I could talk to her, about all that was happening to me, I mean, she seemed like a good and unprejudiced listener. Unlike Cole, Peyton and, well, _everyone_ here, she didn't give off a signal saying: 'Danger! Do not come near, I will bite', or something.

I was so busy gazing at the stranger that I didn't notice Cole was introducing her to me.

'.. for years and now we are the closest of friends, aren't we?' At which he looked at the girl and she chuckled. It was the first sound I heard from her and again, no danger signals. I smiled carefully at her. 'I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Your name was?'

'Eveline,' she said, and nodded at me. 'It's so nice to finally meet you.' Then her eyes turned a shade darker, and I thought I saw something like.. _pity_? 'I hope you'll find your place in this clan soon.'

I reacted to this with a shiver running down my spine, and I unintentionally raised my shoulders in defense mode. This girl, Eveline, was the first to say something like that to me. I cleared my throat and very softly, but easily audible by vampires, I sighed: 'Thanks.'

Eveline's eyes lighted up again and she smiled at me.

She was about to say something to me, but then there suddenly was a big commotion in the hall. At the far end from the entry doors the space was cleared, and then I saw Aro with his usual group surrounding him. I felt Cole tugging at my arm and reluctantly I followed him through the crowd, which made a path for us while we headed toward Aro. Peyton walked beside Cole, and Eveline behind me. It calmed me down, somehow. I told myself I'd make sure to talk to her later, figure her out more.

When we got to Aro, he spread out his arms like he was going to do a prayer. He raised his voice when he shouted through the hall. 'Dear, dear gentlemen and ladies! As you all know, we have a new shining star in our midst, a young girl with such high potential, our clan and all we strive to protect will be safeguarded a little better as of now.' There was a loud applause and Aro gestured with his hands to make the hall fall quiet again. 'Of course, such a great event can't go without a grand feast, now can it!' Now, the crowd was applauding and roaring, which, because of the high-pitched voices of the women, sounded like a choir rehearsal.

The people in the hall were expecting something, but I hadn't figured out just what it was, _yet_. Because the next moment, I caught a scent in the air, amidst all the different perfumes and fragrances. It was faint at first, but got stronger by the second, as the source of it clearly was moving towards us through the halls of the underground lair. I had smelled it before, that same night even, but this was the smell I didn't want to encounter in the presence of these non-vegetarian vampires. Unlike the liquid offered to me by Cole that night, there would be another kind served to Aro's guests: _fresh_ blood. There were humans in the hallways.

Involuntarily, I felt my body react to the odour. I hadn't hunted in days now, and the mixture of fragrances from skin, hair, clothes, blood and sweat of the nervous crowd lead to us made my skin crawl and all my senses sharpened. The rapid heartbeats, there must've been at least thirty people in the group, reminded me of the dear and mountain-lions I'd hunt down with Edward, tracking the throbbing of the strong muscle until we'd pin down its location. After that, it all came down to a vampire-speed attack, a snap of the neck or a casual playfight with the animal, and our needs would be fulfilled.

The hunting of an animal seemed like a trivial thing, it always had been, ever since I first found out that was the way Edward and his family survived. On the other hand, the murdering and devouring of innocent people, capable of thinking, reasoning and experiencing injustice, seemed like a real animalistic behavior to me. But there I was, standing between the people, the _vampires_, doing precisely that animalistic thing as frequent as I would go kill a lion, and I knew that in a few minutes, this place would be covered in blood and raging bloodsuckers. The worst thing was, that I didn't know if I would be one of them.

Shocked by the idea of what was to come, I turned to my one _possible_ beacon of hope, standing behind me. I had no idea if I could expect any help from her, I didn't even know anything about her, but something about Eveline made me feel like she could possibly be the only one to care right now. When I turned around and looked at her, I noticed she had a similar expression on her face. She just wasn't shocked for her own well-being, she seemed extremely worried… for my sake?

I saw my own expression reflected in her eyes. 'Please, get me out of here!' I mumbled, my teath clenched together and biting my lower lip to prevent myself from falling apart. I knew I had been strong in the past, when I was hungry and people were nearby, I had even been so when I just turned into a vampire. I just didn't know how strong I could be in _this_ situation, with hundreds of man-eating vampires surrounding me, anxious for fresh blood and not the crap they were served at the bar. Besides that, I was mentally broken since the separation from Edward, and I didn't know if I could keep myself together once the crowd would leap at the victims, and blood would be raining down on all present, including me.

The memory of my beloved family, and the integrity I still held being a vegetarian, were all I had left of the old Bella, and were all that separated me from being a true Volturi member. If I gave in now, that wouldn't only be a definite separation from my old life with the Cullens, but it would also be the acceptation of a new life in Volterra.

Eveline was clearly weighing her options, shifting her weight from one leg to the other, while Aro was shouting to the guests, trying to reach them over the buzzing sound of hundreds of excited voices. He was just making them more and more exhilarated, I noticed with shock. He was stimulating them to be at their top, all their senses at maximum performance, so that when the humans would enter, it would be like entering a giant mouse-trap, set extremely sharp. With the blink of an eye, the trap would snap shut, and it would be the downfall of all these people.. and possibly _my_ downfall as well.

'Come on, everyone!' Aro was shouting, losing some of his stoic appearance while he was gesturing wildly at the vampires closeby. 'Let's give them all a warm welcome when they arrive! Our special guests in honor of the beautiful lady in our presence tonight, miss Bella Cullen!' At which he pointed at me. With horror I saw a group of ladies and men standing near me making my way toward me, under the loud roaring of the other bystanders, smiling at me and thanking me for such a present. Some of the ladies started pulling on my arms, to get me to move closer toward the grand entrance doors, _to let me have a treat first?_ Desperate, I tried pulling myself loose from their grasps. It was no use. The excitement and expectation about what was to come made the vampires incredibly strong, and their grips were like iron around my arms and wrists. 'Let go!' I moaned, feeling the red scarf slid off my shoulders as I struggled. I turned my head to look for Eveline, whom I lost sight of, but she wasn't standing behind me anymore. Afraid I'd be lost now for real, a scared to death sob escaped from my throat. But then there was a presence standing before me and my squealing escort: Eveline. With one gesture, each and everyone let go of me and disappeared in the crowd surrounding me. I didn't have time to be surprised over this, because in a flash Eveline was at my side and now it was she who was grabbing on to my arm. Her fingers were cool, even to my vampire skin, but it was a soothing feeling, reminding me of when Edward and I were still two different species; he the invincible protector, and I the weak human with the warm body.

Eveline pulled me in the opposite direction from the entrance doors, where now the mumbling of the horde of humans was audible. They didn't sound very distressed, I noticed, just anxious about what was to come. I guessed they must've been lured underground with some excuse of seeing exclusive Volterian art or something.. tourists really were so dense sometimes. And still, part of me wanted to make a way for that door and find some way to get them all to safety again. The other part, though, knew it was too late now. If I tried to save them, they would know about the vampires, about all that was going on in Volterra, and would soon find out about my family as well. And if I let them walk through that door..well.. their fate would be sealed as well.

I shivered as images flashed through my mind of people being ripped apart, and decided to focus on where Eveline was leading me to. We had reached the end of the hall, which was completely empty because all the vampires were crushed together close to the doors to get to the humans first. The thing was, I didn't see any exit here. A highly possible idea made my stomach turn and squeezed my throat shut. I came to a halt and pulled my arm loose from Eveline's with a snarl. 'You're going to make me stay here, trapped, waiting for the massacre to begin, aren't you?!' I spit at Eveline, my defense mode fully working now. I was talking quite soft, but I knew no one would be paying attention right now anyway. The humans were extremely close now. I had to hurry.

I was already looking around, trying to find a window or something (which was quite stupid to think of, since it was underground), and I knew I must've been looking bewildered, like a wild animal stuck in a cage, knowing a severe beating was awaiting him if he stayed put. Eveline was shaking her head violently, and tried to get a hold of my arm again. 'NO, Bella, of course not! I'm trying to get you out of here!' She shrieked when I evaded her grasp and instead snapped my teeth at her. I really was half an animal at this point, but I didn't care. I was going to survive this, one way or the other. 'Don't you touch me!' I snarled.

Eveline was fully panicking now, but held her hands up to apologize. 'I won't, I promise,' she said, and then moved to the left wall where a large painting was hanging down just a few inches from the floor. She gave me a slight nod as to assure me, and then brought a slender index finger to the painting, pressing at some imperceptible point. The point where she touched the painting gave way a little, like a button being pressed in, and there were some clicks audible through the wall behind it. Then, suddenly, part of the painting and the wall opened up like a door, and in a flash Eveline was on the other side. I was so surprised at the hidden exit that for a split second all I did was stand there, with my jaw hanging. Then, Eveline managed to grab my dress and pulled me with her into a dark, dusty corridor.

****************************************************************************************************************************************

**well? tell me what you think! just a few words for me are all I need from you :) so don't be shy and write me something: green button below. You can also add this story to Story Alert. I'm going to try to** **get a few more chapters up before I go to Italy for my holiday :)**

**Love, Flo**


	23. Snow

ATTENTION: I hate putting op a separate chapter with just one A/N, so I'm just gonna post it here and hope anxious readers will look back at this chapter. I'm going on vacation from today on, up until the 15th of August. So I won't be able to post any new chapters!! Sorry. But, I'm going to try and write a few chapters while sitting on the beach or something, so at my return there should be some chapters coming soon. No promises though.. don't know if I'll be kept occupied with my stay there ^^

Hang in there, it's just a couple of weeks!!!

****

**Well, get reading, and PLEASE tell me what you think of it. Come on. I know your fingers are itching to press that green button below in a minute!**

**Love, Flo**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

_Suddenly, part of the painting and the wall opened up like a door, and in a flash Eveline was on the other side. I was so surprised at the hidden exit that for a split second all I did was stand there, with my jaw hanging. Then, Eveline managed to grab my dress and pulled me with her into a dark, dusty corridor._

Inside, Eveline immediately started to walk. As I made a quick scan of my surroundings, she didn't even look back.

With the vampire's ability to be able to see in the dark, the corridor was a little less spooky then it could've been. But still, it made shivers run down my spine as I reluctantly followed Eveline through it. I had decided she deserved another chance, since she did get me away from the massacre-to-be at the party.

After the hidden door behind the painting had closed out of its own, along with it the scent and sounds of the humans had disappeared, and total quietness surrounded us. The light tip-tap of our feet rushing over the corridor's floor was the only thing to break the silence.

The corridor was so narrow, that the outer corners of my dress brushed alongside the walls. They were made out of large, brick stones, some of them sticking out more than others, some of them missing or broken in half. In the holes, there were spider webs or just large amounts of dust. This wasn't a regular used corridor. And it was really old. Besides the dust piling up everywhere, now and then we passed a large painting, with aristocratic looking men and sometimes women, with decorated costumes and stiff postures, surrounded by a heavy golden-painted frame. The pale faces of the portrayed people wouldn't have given away their true nature, but something else did: their eyes were a crimson red. They were vampires.

The floor we walked on was covered with a thick carpet, which at some point in history must've been a brilliant red, but had now tarnished until just a shade of color was visible. Holes had fallen in the fabric, woven in complex floral patterns. I pulled up the hem of my dress a little more, afraid I might trip over one of the holes in the carpet, but then I remembered that I wasn't the old, clumsy Bella anymore. I was a little surprised I had forgotten this, after several years as a vampire. I was really losing my head at this place.

Eveline was rushing ahead, but I knew by her posture that she was making sure I could keep up with her. Somehow, I was glad she did. Soon after we entered the corridor, it started to split up in several others, creating a kind of maze. Eveline wasn't bothered by that, though, as she took some turns now and then without wavering. The only thing bothering me was that I didn't know _where_ she was taking me.

I was just about to ask when the corridor we were walking in turned out to be a dead end, ending in what seemed to be another brick wall.

'Uhm.. wrong turn?' I suggested, as Eveline stood still before me, close to the wall. She turned to look at me for the first time, eyeing me curiously. To check if I had calmed down, perhaps? I suddenly felt a little ashamed of my own behavior. She must have good intentions toward me, and I was treating her so harshly.

I smiled a little at her, as a way of apologizing, and her face turned to her calm, positive self again. 'No, actually, just the right turn', she smiled, and as before pressed her finger against a seemingly random part of the wall. Again, part of it swung open, and light streamed into the corridor. Pulling me with her, Eveline stepped forward, after which the door began to close. Some of the invisible hinges squeaked, and it echoed through the empty corridor, creating a spooky sound. The closing of the door put a sudden stop to the sound, and I shivered. Glad to be out of _there._

I was facing the door, but heard Eveline walk further into the room. As I turned around, I saw her drop down on a large sofa with a sigh. She flung her arms over the arm-rests and kicked off her heels. It was such an inelegant sight I couldn't help but snicker softly. Shocked I actually let out such a sound, I covered my mouth with my hand.

From across the room, Eveline raised an eyebrow at me and then rolled her eyes, moaning. 'Do you have _any_ idea what I just went through? Seriously, I thought you would _kill_ me back there', she complained, obviously feigning to be heavily offended. Still, I felt sorry for her, and slowly walked towards her through the room. I sat down on an old-fashioned chair in front of her, unconsciously letting out a sigh of relief as well.

Eveline seemed to be recovering from her so-called near-death experience, so I decided I could take a look around. The room we were in somehow resembled a living room, or maybe a _drawing room_, I recalled, like you would see in movies. There was a sitting area, with furniture made out of carved wood and blue velvet fabric over the pillows, but in one corner there was also a large black piano, with not one particle of dust on the shiny surface.

The rest of the room was highly maintained as well, a big contrast in comparison to the old, neglected corridor we just came from. There were glass cabinets with Chinese tableware on display, an old and decadent, but luxurious looking desk, where people would've written their letters, and separating me and Eveline there stood a low wooden table, with a pattern of roses carved into the tabletop. This would make an excellent table to play cards at, or to have tea at while knitting socks or something, I mused, obviously having read too many Jane Austen novels.

The eye catcher of the room, however, wasn't a piece of furniture. It was the ceiling. All across the room, the ceiling was painted in soft pastel colors, showing diverse sceneries. They were all Japanese drawings, I noticed. Directly above our heads, there were some geisha's pouring tea for their guests, their elegant and colorful kimono's were draped around them and flowed over the ceiling like waves. In one corner of the room, there was a woman, drawn standing alone in yet another amazing kimono, holding a fan. She was looking ahead, staring into nothing, and was surrounded by large bamboo-sticks. Above her head, some cranes were flying over in a purple sky. In another corner, two women were portrayed kneeling on a rock. When I looked closely, I noticed it was actually just one woman, and she was looking at herself in a little pond. Her hair was loose, and she held thick strands of hair in one hand, while with the other she combed it through using a white comb, decorated with blue orchids. As she gazed at her reflection, she too seemed to be somewhere else in her thoughts.

All in all, the ceiling was an amazing piece of art. The characters seemed so real, that it was almost like another dimension hung above our heads, just a few feet away. Another world, just out of reach.

'If the one I wait for came now,  
what would I do?  
Gazing at my garden,  
I loathe to see anything spoil  
its trackless snow.'

Startled, I took my eyes off the ceiling to look at Eveline. She had spoken the last sentences softly, quietly, but with a strong voice. I thought I could also hear some sadness in it. Was she left alone as well, just like me? And still.. the irony of the poem was heartbreaking.

Eveline looked at me and smiled a little. 'Quite the poem, huh? It's by Izumi Shikibu, a lady of the court, who lived some centuries ago. She could've easily been one of the women you see portrayed on the ceiling.' Her eyes turned a shade darker as she spoke again. 'I think it's quite appropriate for the sceneries that you see here. The women obviously long for something', she gestured towards the corners I had just looked at, 'but at the same time, they are surrounded by such beauty, that surely it would be a waste if someone would come to disturb it all..' She let out her breath, and stared at her porcelain-white hands which she now had placed in her lap. For a moment, she seemed absorbed in thoughts, as she started to murmur.

'And yet, there would be many who would give up this beauty to end their waiting. If such a choice could be made.'

***********************************************************************************************************************************

**I know, it's a little short, but it just was such a nice ending for the chapter. More coming soon. But don 't let that stop you from reviewing this! What did you think of the poem, for example? I've taken a liking to short Japanese poems.. they're often so deep and meaningful.. I love them.**

**GAHHHHHHHHHHHH GREEN BUTTON! :3**


	24. Melting the ice

Hello!!!! How are you all? I'm back from my holiday! Yay! So here's a new chapter. More is coming up, but typing out all that I've written takes longer than I thought. Sorry. Also, I've been to Volterra so anyone who's interested in what I thought of it, I'll post it on my profile within a few days. Don't have the time now. So just: READ READ READ my precious! Muwahahaha mwuhahahah (I've been sitting behind the computer too long)

Love!

Flo

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 24**

'_And yet, there would be many who would give up this beauty to end their waiting. If such a choice could be made.' _

In the highly decorated Japanese style room, Eveline sat lost in thoughts. Something in her words made me think that there was a hidden meaning behind them, some old hurt that still tormented her to this day. Not sure what to say, I moved a little in my chair. Eveline blinked and cleared her throat.

'Oh, sorry, I was just remembering something.'

She blinked again (did that something disturb her?) and looked away. This girl, I thought, whom I've just met, has already made such an impact on me, because I felt a strong urge to walk over to her and give her a firm hug. Which I didn't, of course. Instead, I just whispered:

'You saved my butt back there. If there's anything you want to talk about.. about what happened to you?'

Eveline shrugged, and laughed softly. 'I'm fine, really. It's all in the past, anyway.. a long time ago..' She wandered off, looking up at the ceiling and then at the artwork around her, caressing everything with her eyes.

'It's just this room, she sighed, 'that gets me so worked up every time. And yet I come here almost every day.'

Looking at her Asian features and the type of decorations, I connected the dots together. 'So this is your room, then?'

She smiled weakly, and nodded. 'I guess, I mean, no one else comes her anyways.' She looked me right in the eyes. 'I think you're the first since over 200 years.'

This comment made me feel rather uncomfortable. This room must be special to her, or she wouldn't have kept it for herself all these years. I felt like my vegetarian state and my begging for her help forced her to share this secret with me, forced her to break open a very old and deep wound.

Eveline caught me frowning at my own rudeness, and giggled. Immediately the atmosphere felt lighter, as if someone opened a window to let in fresh air after a warm day. I suddenly thought of Jasper. He could have the same effect, but in his case because of his powers, of course.

'I'm sorry', Eveline excused herself, 'for obviously making you feel guilty. Which,' she continued, 'is absolutely unnecessary. I chose to get you out of there, and somehow we ran over here.' Her eyes turned dreamy again, but now her tone was warm and loving, when she said: 'I guess my body lead me here on auto-pilot. This really is a place of refuge for me.'

I bit my lower lip, and thought of something I had asked myself earlier that night. On the other side of the table, Eveline raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I sighed deeply and moved a little back and forth in my chair again. 'Bella..' Eveline snickered.  
I inhaled and paused, looking for some kind of permission to speak my mind. Then I blurted: 'I'm really sorry, and if you don't want to talk about it then that's fine, I was just wondering.. well.. if you were like me, you know..' I sighed and looked directly at her. '..If you came here by force..'

When I paused, seeing Eveline undisturbed by my words, another important question sprang to mind, which made my skin crawl.

'Was it.. Cole?'

Her sudden outburst of laughter was so unexpected that I feel back in my chair. At my shocked expression, Eveline reduced her volume and exhaled, trying to calm herself.

'Oh, geez, Bella, are you serious? 'When it comes down to it, Cole can't even hurt a fly.'

When I frowned at her comment, she sighed, bending slightly towards me. 'No, seriously, Bella. He is one of the very few people you may dare to trust in this hole.'

Ready to protest at this, I opened my mouth but Eveline quickly raised her hand. 'I know, he's far from perfect, but who is, really. His urge for collecting 'special people'', she made the quotes using her fingers, 'is his one, big flaw, but it _is_ his gift, you know.' She sighed and placed her head in her hand, looking at me.

'But ever since I know him, I've never seen him so worked up over reaching someone he sensed as he was with you.' She seemed to search my face for something behond her reach, and I felt the urge to blush at such an open look from her. Her words made me think of the look on Cole's face in my dream, the tone of his words: _'It is so very nice to finally meet you, miss Cullen.'_

I shivered and, partly unable, partly unwanting to figure out why he acted the way he did towards me, I decided to change the subject.

'So how did you meet him then? Di you have some special gift that led him to you?'

Eveline fell back in her chair and shook her head. 'No, not at all. I was still human at the time, and barely al..ive.' In the middle of her sentence, Eveline paused as if she heard something, then flew up from her chair. She hurried in her shoes and waved at me with her free hand, urging me to do the same. I barely had my shoes on when she grabbed my arm and pushed me to another door just next to the large piano. In the next room, which largely resembled mine but was larger and had a similar, but less outspoken Japanese theme, she pushed me down on a sitting pillow next to a low table and then hurried to another door, on which someone just knocked for the third time. Her hand was just above the handle when there was the muffled sound of someone being pushed aside, and Cole's voice. 'Just let me through, boy, I'll look for myself,' and he barged in.

Eveline moved aside swiftly as the door swung open, and then stood eye in eye with Cole. She put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side.

'Some elegant move, Cole, barging in at a lady's room.'

Cole wasn't even listening, as I saw him streth out his neck to look into Eveline's room over her head. Then he noticed me, and I immediately saw all his muscles relax, as he leaned back on his heels.

'Jeez, Evy,' he sighed, focusing on the one standing in front of him, 'I've been looking everywhere for her. When Aro announced that..' He fell quiet and I saw him shiver, shaking his head, 'Really the dumbest move ever, letting a veggie in the middle of a feast.'

Eveline nodded and stepped aside, letting Cole further into the room.

I didn't know what was going on. Cole, evil, devilish, pestering Cole, _worrying_ about me? And that wasn't all. As Cole sat down on the other side of the table, shooting guilty looks at me, the words came out before I could stop them.

'But how did you..?'

'Know?' Cole interrupted. 'Everybody knows about the Cullens. And if we hadn't known you were a Cullen, there's always your eyes..' For a moment, he drowned his crimson eyes in mine, before looking away at an undefined point in the room.

Eveline took the opportunity to scold Cole. 'Anyway, Cole, don't avoid the subject. I was just in the drawing room with Bella, and if I could have, I'd surely have a heart-attack with you suddenly coming up to my room, knocking on the door. What if it was someone else and they'd have found out?' I looked back and forth between Cole and Eve. _So he knows about the room?_ I thought. Just another sign of Eveline's trust for Cole.

Cole, on the other hand, turned back quickly to his usual tough self and glared at Eveline.

'Then what about you!' He snarled. 'You could at least send someone to inform me you took her! Do you think I'm psychic or something?' And he stared at her angrily.

I noticed I wasn't a conversation partner anymore, more like a dog who needs to be put on a leesh if it was up to Cole, but I still was curious how this would turn out, remembering the imperative attitude Eveline had put up when she ordered the other vampires to let go of me.  
She, on the other hand, stared back at Cole with a neutral, calm face. Then, suddenly, her lower lip began to tremble and her fragile shoulders started to shake.

When the first chuckle escaped her lips, there was no stopping it and she laughed Cole hard in the face.

And Cole didn't even say something about this humiliation, but crossed his arms and pouted his lower lip like a small child would. A second later, he also began to shake and started to laugh, a low, rumbling sound.

My mouth fell open as I saw this scary guy laugh openly and wholeheartedly. It was like seeing Darth Vader suddenly do a pirouette. Or something like that.

When Eveline saw my shocked face, probably remembering our earlier conversation about Cole, she bent forward and started laughing so loud I covered my sensitive vampire ears. This was such an uncomfortable situation.

*******

After they were done laughing and everyone had made amends, Cole, back to his cold self, brought me back to my room, not saying a word. When we got there though, and I opened my door, he suddenly spoke. 'So what do you think of Evy?' And glanced at my face. Surprised by this question, I stayed silent for a moment. But then, afraid he might stick around 'till I answered, I managed to come up with a response.

'Uhm.. well.. she seems.. nice?' Cole was nodding now, but didn't seem satisfied. I exhaled and plucked at my scarf. 'And, you know, she did get me out of there, though she barely knows me.' I bit my lip and looked up at Cole, hoping that was enough. His face actually had a warm expression, I noticed with a shock.

Cole nodded again. 'Yeah, she's like that. And,' he looked straight at me, 'it'd be good if you stick near her. There aren't many others who you can trust. She can protect you.' I gulped and stared back. What, again with the concern?

'Yeak, ok.' I mumbled, opening the door further. Cole understood the hint, because he stepped back, avoiding my eyes. 'Well, see you.' And he started down the hall, making long, elegant strides in his jeans, and his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He could've been on a runway.

I blinked at his sight, and mumbled to his back. 'See you.'

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**The end! of this chapter of course. Can you feel the tension? Feel it rizing? Muwahhaha :P Ok I'll stop before it gets out of control. By the way, I don't own Twilight, just this story.**

**Until the next episode. And review please. **

**Flo**


	25. Blood and orders

**:-D Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 25  
**

The next day, after a torturous night alone, Eveline's was the first face I saw in the morning. She explained why we had to rush out of that room the other night. Other than Cole, no one knew of its existence, and that was exactly the way it should stay. Vampires other than the highest ones surrounding Aro and Caius, weren't supposed to have private rooms aside from the living area that got appointed to everyone. She also told me that the type of room she and I had, was one of the better kind, indicating my 'special place' in the clan.

When I made a face at this comment, she tried to mimic my sour expression and we ended up laughing and making more funny faces. I actually had something resembling fun for the first time there. Eveline was like a warm fire in the middle of a cold, moist and dark cave.

Of course, a mere fire couldn't stop my thirst. The next couple of days I felt my energy drain away, and I noticed Eveline and, when I encountered him, Cole, shouting worried looks at my darkening eyes. Abstinence from blood for such a long period had some interesting effects, which I examined with some kind of curiosity. After all, I once forced Edward to go about under the same circumstances.

First of all, though I moved around underground and thick walls separated us from life in the open air, the smell of humans' blood and even the sound of their heartbeats were detectable, and stronger by the hour. And had the smell of blood since long ago disgusted me, now, with painful waves, the odour filled my nose and smelled so sweet, so irresistibly good, that I had to freeze on the spot, squeeze my eyes shut and focus on nothing but a meditative breathing in-and-out, until the scent changed into a repulsive one again.

Thirdly, most disturbing of all, the thirst made my emotions go rampant in an incomprehensible way. The talk between two vampires discussing a tasty recent meal no longer sent shivers down my spine. The candlelit hallways no longer made me long for the blinding, warm sunlight, as I noticed I actually had gotten used to them.

Sometimes, more frequent as the days I spent with Eve progressed, I caught myself not thinking about Edward, Renesmee or the life I had left behind for a split second. The times when I realized that, were the moments I feared the most.

The hunger, or so it seemed, accustomed me to my new life with terrifying speed. Luckily, I had Eveline now. She promised me to get me some food, and soon. Hunting for animals myself was out of the question, since I'd have to leave not only the underground, but venture out of the city grounds as well. It would become possible later, she explained, but since I still had to prove to the leaders that I was a compliant Volturi member, such a thing wasn't allowed. Instead, Eveline pulled some strings and a day later, came knocking on my door carrying a package. The smell was enough to make the venom run in my mouth, and as she carefully lifted a small vial out of the box, while sitting next to me on my bed, my muscles twitched in anticipation.

'It's cows blood', she said apologetically, but I shook my head no.

'It's perfect. Not as good as lions', but right now I could do with just about anything. Thanks.' And I gave her a hug.

The apologizing look hadn't disappeared from her face when I released her from my embrace, though.

'I know it's not enough,' she sighed. 'Getting an animals' blood is so hard, since you have to alter it so it won't solidify. I'm trying to get someone to send you vials on a regular basis, but this is all I could get on such short notice.'

I nodded and smiled at her, now with an apologetic look myself. 'I'm sorry for all the trouble I'm causing you. This is perfect for now, thanks.'

Eveline winked and handed me the small vial, made out of crystal clear glass, so the content was perfectly visible. My hand shook a little when I took it from her. A cow's blood or a lion's, the colour was the same: a stunning, brilliant red.

Evy gestured at me to open it, so I lifted the stopper, immediately sending a wave of the rusty smell of blood into my face. I actually let out a growl before I couldn't hold it anymore and pressed the vial to my lips. It emptied way too fast, and I held it up to my mouth for a couple of seconds more to make sure the last drop had fallen on my tongue. Then, I reluctantly pressed it back into Evy's hands, putting the stopper back on to get rid of most of the smell.

To be honest, the blood tasted horrible. The taste of the tame, domestic cow's blood was meek in comparison to my regular diet of the fierce mountain lion, if not other free animals. On top of that, the process to stop the coagulation of the blood left little taste of blood at all. It was like drinking water instead of wine, but without most of the hydrating value.

When Evy had put the emptied vial on the nightstand, she shot a worried look at my sour face. Quickly, I changed it to a more neutral expression, and then laughed to lighten up the mood. 'Sorry, I'm such a bother.' I couldn't help but to bite my lower lip.

'You're not,' Eveline protested, and smiled back. 'I like being able to take care of someone..' She pouted her lip and frowned. '.. to some extent.' At which we both laughed.

A second later there was a knock on my door and then Cole stepped in, pinching his nose shut with index finger and thumb. 'I smell animal.' He complained.

'It's terrible', Eveline complained, winking at me. 'A hurd of wild bulls came by suddenly and almost knocked us of our feet! We had to change our whole outfit to smell a little decent again.'

Cole let go of his nose and rolled his eyes. 'Very funny, Evy, but that's not what I'm smelling.'

Suddenly, I wanted to just be a part of this small talking between old friends, and I blurted out the joke before I knew it.

'Maybe it's your upper lip you're smelling.'

Cole shot his head in my direction, while I clasped my hand over my mouth, on the one hand shocked by my nerve, on the other hand finding it quite funny myself. Eveline seemed to agree, because she had fallen back on the bed and was rolling back and forth, laughing. I managed to keep my volume down at a modest snickering under my breath.

''Hooo,' Cole chuckled darkly, 'I get it now. They're joining up against me! Doomed, I am.' And feigning desperation, with his hand on his forehead, he sank down next to me on the bed. I laughed at his gloomy expression, and then a strange twitch flew through my stomach. Worried, I placed a hand on my abdomen. Still half laughing, Eveline rolled back into sitting position. 'What's wrong, Bells?'

The strange feeling was gone as fast as it came and I removed my hand. 'Dunno.' I smiled at her. 'Guess the cow's blood is taking effect.'

The quick glance between Eve and Cole didn't go unnoticed, but before I could ask for the meaning of it, Cole stood up from the bed, sighing.

'Well, I'm glad Eve got you some food, because I'm guessing you'll need it later. Aro wants to see you.'

I gulped and looked at Eveline. She smiled reassuringly. 'He probably wants to fill you in on your position, give you the necessary information, that's all. Besides,' she said, eyes sparkling with excitement, 'when you've settled, you can finally go around freely, go hunting for example.'

She hopped up and down on the bed at this thought, and for a moment I saw Alice, always and ever cheerful Alice, with her pixie like appearance and her ability to drag everyone with her in her excitement.

I blinked and then bit my lower lip, remembering the situation I was in again. Though I hated the idea of getting the full ins and outs on my 'job' here, since it meant an even deeper integration into the Volturi group, the awful taste of the cow's blood still lingered in my mouth, and just the promise of freedom to escape the dark underground once in awhile made me stand up from my bed. Rolling up my sleeves (a priceless, but at least plain-looking blouse I found in a very dark corner of my closet) I made my way to the door. 'Let's go.'

On our way to Aro's quarters, Cole and I talked about the regular things, gossiping about some couple I had seen fighting in the hallways, or Jane's angry glare I felt burning on my back from time to time. Sometimes there even were a joke or two, and I noticed I slowly dared to show a smile at hearing them as we progressed through the underground maze. Thinking back at when I came to Italy, not even so long ago, my mentality had changed. I remembered shouting Cole in his face that I didn't need to make friends or be friendly at all to anyone, but I appreciated the blooming friendship with Eve more than I could imagine, and since she put faith in Cole, for whatever reason (I still hadn't asked after that night in her secret chamber), I allowed myself to warm up to him as well, slowly, but steadily.

But he had changed as well. The cold, malignant face became rare, replaced by a warmer and friendlier one. And with his reserved attitude, his harassing of me also slowly stopped. The past days, which Eveline and I had spent almost entirely together, Cole sometimes came by to just hang out with us. And as the hostility between us disappeared, Cole had become the second Volturi member I let into my life.

As we took a turn in the maze of tunnels the lair existed out of (in which Cole could find his way blindfolded and as drunk as a lord) he stopped and looked at the end of the corridor, which existed of a huge set of doors, covering the entire width and height of the hall. They were massive.

'Through there?' I asked, my voice a little squeakier than I'd hoped.

Cole nodded. 'You'll be fine.' It sounded like an incantation.

But when we started walking towards the doors, he mumbled, almost inaudible, 'Just don't give him your usual big mouth..'

Even softer I chuckled and elbowed him in the ribs, but before he could return the favor we had reached the doors. As if it were a reflex, we sucked in our breath and held it in, as Cole let a heavy knocker, shaped in the form of a head sticking out a snake-tongue, fall against the door twice.

Behind the door, I heard the light tapping of a pair of feet walking towards us. A moment later, the door handle creaked on the other side and slowly the doors swung open, moaning like two old men. In the opening there appeared a young boy, quite plain-looking for a vampire, but with a set of extravagant red velvet clothes on, which made up for the lack of his looks more than enough. He gave us both a quick glance, then nodded (more at himself than at us, probably) and turned around. 'This way, please.'

As we entered a hall which could hold my entire quarters five times, I noticed Aro brought his company with him to practically his bedroom. Spread over the room were cliques of vampires standing, sitting or lounging together. Some of them existed of guards, in black, long cloaks. The rest were mainly female, their conversations falling dead silent as I walked past, then continuing at full speed, their voices chirping in symphony. I didn't bother to listen to them, though I could without effort. I knew what, or rather, _who_ they were talking about.

At the other end of the room, the boy had stopped at a door guarded by two enormous men, who were shooting dangerous looks at us. I felt myself shrink under their glares, and was glad when our guide opened the door, totally unaffected by the two doorkeepers I might add, and stepped aside to make room to pass. When Cole and I stepped forward synchronically, he held up his hand at my guardian. 'Only the woman.' He said strictly.

Cole only huffed and took my arm, dragging me after him into the room. As we passed the boy he snarled under his breath, barely audible so that only us three could hear: 'Don't you tell me what to do, boy. I can rip your head off with one hand behind my back.'

Even if the comment wasn't meant for me, I still felt shivers run down my spine and looked at the boy to see his reaction. He was looking down at his feet, his face paler than white, almost a transparent grayish color it was, and, tripping over his words he blurted out: 'A- as you wish,' after which he made a run for it.

The two guards gave each other a stoic look, then one of them pushed the door shut behind us.

When I looked in front of me again, Cole had dragged me into an office the size of my apartment, with a huge shiny wooden desk at one end, and two classic chairs in front of it. There was no one there, so while we took a seat, still impressed by the boy's apparent fear for Cole, I asked him under my breath: 'Can you really? I mean rip off his head?'

Cole smirked an evil grin.

'I could, but I'd let someone else do it for me, probably.'

'And so he would', suddenly came the voice of Aro from behind us. If my heart would still work, it' d have skipped a beat or two, but now I managed to jump up about a feet high in my chair and had to close my eyes to stop the rush of adrenaline entering my veins. Aro was scary enough when you were _prepared_ for him, but this was too much.

Cole, on the other hand, hadn't moved an inch and was calmly watching Aro take his seat on the other side of the desk.

'Well, well,' Aro said, 'it's been a while already, dear Bella.' His eyes, crimson red in their sockets, sparkled malignantly.

'After all, you were gone so fast at the party I held especially for you.'

Furious, I buried my nails in my palms, but kept quiet. Aro was examining my face, and I could see from his that he was reliving the moment of plunging his teeth into an innocent's neck. He was close to licking his lips, I thought horrified.

I was too angry to speak, afraid I might actually use my own fangs if I would, so I was glad when Cole solved the issue diplomatically. 'Aro,' he simply said, 'we've had this discussion before. No use going over it again. You wanted to speak with her, so speak up.'

Aro slowly turned to Cole, frowning, but Cole stared back, and the former sighed, letting the matter rest at that gesture. He leaned back in his chair, leather creaked, and grabbed some files from the right corner of his desk.

'As you know,' he started, looking down at the papers through which he was rummaging with his skinny, parchment colored hands, 'the Volturi have taken up the honorable task of protecting each and every citizen in Volterra and beyond from stray vampires and the like. No one,' he added, 'is allowed unsupervised hunting within our territory, and it is our task to keep the human world ignorant of our existence, so that we, but in fact every vampire on the globe,' he looked at me at these words, 'has the ability to live in peace.'

By now, he had found the document he was looking for and folded his hands on top of it, clearly not done with his speech.

'Well now, to guard and protect both worlds we need skilled people, such as yourself. That's why,' he concluded, 'I have decided you will learn to cooperate with my guards, so that you will soon be able to learn the ins and outs of how they work, learn their skills of their going about unnoticed, etcetera.' From the corner of my eyes, I saw Cole shooting a quick glance at me, but I kept my eyes fixed on Aro.

'When you have accomplished this,' he continued, 'you will be assigned the place of private guard of our highest elite, especially concerning me and Caius.'

I opened my mouth to protest, but Aro raised his hand to stop me.

'I know,' he said, 'that it is not your fysical skills that distinguish you from all the others I could ask for this job. That's why,' he nodded at Cole, 'this young man will teach you in the absolute necessary. But,' he said, 'the reason I want _you_ in our shadows is because of you skills with the mind.' At which he tapped his temple with a bony index finger.

'You can guard the _mind_, Bella. And that part of me is very precious as well.'

He fell silent to let his words sink in.

I didn't really know what to think of his assignment for me. On the one hand, being one of the elite's guards meant spending a lot of time with them, which I found a horrifying idea, but on the other hand it meant a relatively easy job, which didn't include any blood shedding or fighting on my side.

Besides, Eveline's words still chased around in my mind. '_You can finally go around freely._'

Of course, it was a limited freedom since I could never return to Forks, but at least some aspects of the imprisonment would go away.

The aspect of the guards eyeing me warily when I strolled around all on my own. Or the not-so-secretive-patrol route (straight by my chambers) some unlucky fellow had to walk every thirty minutes or so.

The tension surrounding my stay here was remarkable, or so I thought. Did they really expect me to make a run for it, after the terms that were laid down for me? Did they expect me to just save my own butt and let everyone I held dear get killed? The thought of anyone managing to do that with a clear conscience made me shudder. Nope, totally not an option.

Meanwhile, Aro was waiting for an answer. Like this whole talk was a simple job interview at a fast-food company: 'Please bake my burgers', or something like that.

Slowly, I exhaled, looking down at my lap. After this, there would be no turning back. Acceptance would mean a voluntary free fall into the depths of hell, refusal.. well.. wouldn't get me any closer to Forks, because it was like asking for a one-way ticket to the other realm. And so, I chose the option that would still give me at least the tiniest bit of hope of ever getting in touch with my family again.

I locked my gaze with Aro's, and made sure I spoke with a steady, resolute voice.

'Okay. I will become your guard.'

**************************************************************************************************************************************

**(A/N, I couldn't refuse: 'Okay. I will bake your burgers.'**

So, what did you think? Nice/not nice? want more, don't want more? :D Review by clicking the green button (for all you newbies out there)

Love, Flo


	26. Dear Edward

**Okay I just want to apoligize for the FREAKISHLY long delay in uploading this. Many of you have texted me, I'm really sorry, really. It's just been a hell of a couple of months, too busy. *is panting, soaked in sweat and while typing this is trying to find articles for due paper and TRYING to make time to get some sleep*. But I have found a few minutes/hours of calm, alone time and so managed to give you... THIS: a new chapter! **

**Even though you might hate me for uploading so late, please just take the time to review on this chapter.**

**Thank you!!!! **

**Flo**

***************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV - Chapter 26  
**

'_Okay, I will become your guard.'_

After I said that small but significant sentence, a shiver ran down my spine. The dice was thrown, there was no way back. I looked away from Aro, and found myself locking eyes with Cole. He was sitting upright in his chair, still, but he seemed to have straightened further and, slightly tilted toward me, he was radiating energy, pure excitement, perhaps.

The thought of Cole being so happy I'd stick around made me, well.. want to _blush_, actually. This feeling confused me deeply, still getting used to the fact Cole had recently become some sort of ally. Searching his face for motives, another series of strange _twitches_ flew through my stomach. It felt itchy. And kind of nice.

Aro interrupted any further thoughts I could have had on the subject.

'Well, excellent!' He proclaimed, and slammed his hand on the table to reinforce his words. I grimaced at him. Looking him actually trying to make a happy face was, well, awkward.

'Then, you will be going with the guards on explorations for the time being. And here I have your first assignment.'

The leather of Cole's seat creaked as he leaned toward the desk. 'What's that?'

I looked back and forth between Aro and Cole, who had now lost his mysterious 'sparkle' and instead was glaring at Aro's hands. Aro was holding the file he had dug up before, his arm stretched out so that the document was within my reach. As I skipped over the top page, some words caught my attention. _Ten humans killed, four unsuccessful huntings, manipulative character, indications of low height_.

The file Aro was holding, clearly was a case concerning an 'illegal' vampire, wandering the alleys of Volterra. I swallowed, remembering the encounters with raging, full-blown evil vampires, who actually lived on human blood. They were scary enough when you ran into them as an immortal being yourself, I thought, feeling again the heavy presence of hundreds of real blood-suckers in too small of a radius. But that didn't compare to the utter horror running over your entire skin, when the _ultimate predator_, as Edward had called them.. _us_.. stood in front of you, the insignificant human prey. And now, apparently, the Volterrian citizens were next. Though, I thought scornfully, surely the Volturi themselves fed on them regularly as well.

I suddenly noticed Aro's eyes were piercing into mine, and looked up. He quickly examined my face and then chortled darkly.

'Oh dear. Bella, I'm afraid you must let that awful innocent attitude of yours go, love,' as he let the document fall out of his hand on the desk, and leaned back into his chair. 'We cannot live the way you do, hunting after birds and lions, but we do make sure our actions are concealed and as unobtrusive as possible.' Aro tried to look honest and sincere, he really did, but I almost couldn't suppress a cynical remark. Almost; I managed to keep to Cole's survival tip, and instead just bit my lip in a silent protest. Aro continued.

'Unlike this.. _vagabond_.. we're dealing with now. He has killed several humans the last couple of weeks, all, fortunately, in dark alleyways and abandoned buildings. But he has to be stopped before he makes a kill in public..'

'Which we haven't been able to pull off for several times now!' Cole shouted, shooting up out of his chair. His sudden movement had me pressed deep into my chair in a second, alarms ringing inside my body. Cole was _pissed_, nicely said.

Aro hadn't moved, and now sighed theatrically.

'Come, son, don't be..' 'Don't be what!' Cole shouted, placing both hands on the desk in front of Aro, and leaning forward dangerously far.

'He has slipped out our hands _every_ single time, often seriously injuring my men in the progress!' Cole was gesturing frantically, but now stopped dead silent and pointed a single index finger right in Aro's face, who didn't move one inch, but narrowed his eyes instead.

'You know, as well as I do, that this one is _dangerous_, Aro.' Cole's voice was deep, dark, threatening. 'And this is too much of a handle for her. Sending her out there is asking for trouble.'

As soon as Cole had finished, his arm dropped to the desk and he pressed his lips together, breathing heavily through his nose. Aro was still looking at him, dead silent, and hadn't blinked once. Then, with the slightest movement, he slowly rose from his chair. When his eyes met Coles' at equal height, and he then rose further into upright position, Cole seemed to shrink under his gaze the tiniest bit. Brusquely he retreated a step away from the desk.

The two men were now standing in the elegant fully-straight pose typical for our immortal kind, and some sort of silent battle went on between them. For a few long, long seconds, they were looking straight at each other. From the other room, the soft murmur of amused women became audible in the complete silence of the office.

Then Cole looked away first. The battle was won. And Aro would make that clear.

'Who is sent where and with what purpose is solely up to _me_ to decide. However _influential_ you might be inside this coven', he narrowed his eyes some more, 'you are still under my command.' I glanced at Cole and saw him looking at the ground, but with fists balled tightly, the anger unmistakably showing on his face.

Aro was almost finished, but made his final statement. 'You will go with miss Swan, and you will educate her if necessary. There will be no intervening in case of a confrontation. Is this clear?'

Cole's nostrils flared at this last remark, shooting his head up to look at Aro, but with clenched jaws he managed to say: 'Very clear. Sir.' After which he stretched out a hand toward me, a silent signal it was time to leave. Baffled, I placed a hand in his and let him pull me out of the chair.

Aro sat down again, and tapped the document on his desk with his finger. 'She will go tonight. Make the preparations accordingly.'

Cole nodded ever so slightly in Aro's direction and then dragged me away to the door. The next moment, we were outside again.

Cole hauled me through the large room filled with Aro's 'close' friends, who had all stopped talking as soon as the doors to Aro's office had closed behind us. I remembered hearing them in the silence of the office, and somehow I could imagine Cole's angry roaring being picked up by these people in return.

For some reason, I felt _protective_ of Cole as the entire room gave him an angry glare. Some were daring enough to hiss under their breath: '_How dare he_', probably offended that someone had raised his voice against their master. As we barged through the room, well, as Cole barged and I was dragged, I gave the ones standing closest to me the evil eye myself.

At the end of the room, the boy from before was waiting for us. He looked awfully smug and smiled at us cynically. 'Good day to you, madam, _sir_,' he said in a snaky voice, as he opened the door. Cole, staring right in front of him, squeezed my hand so hard I thought he'd brake a bone, and I opened my mouth in a silent protest.

The door to Aro's quarters finally slammed shut behind us (a little too hard in my opinion), and Cole released his steal hold.

'Ow! Jezus!' I proclaimed finally and supported my throbbing hand with the other. Cole had walked a few steps away from me, but stopped while he ran a hand through his hair. He was murmuring to himself.

'Uhm, Cole?' I said, walking over to him. He looked up at me, still looking angry. 'What?'

'Don't what me,' I sneered offended, 'and anyways, what the hell was going on back there? Care to explain?'

Cole narrowed his eyes and growled at no one in particular. 'Oh I'll tell you what is going on all right. Aro is sending you on an extremely dangerous hunting while you have _no_ experience what so ever, _can't _look after yourself and on top of that you are _way_ too soft to kill anyone.'

I frowned. 'Thanks.'

After a silent moment, Cole got the hint and snapped out of it. His facial expression lightened up the tiniest bit. 'No, that's not what I meant Bells. It's just..' he sighed and looked at me in defeat. 'This vampire is _dangerous._ And believe me, when I say that, it's serious. But Aro chooses to send you on this hunting, saying you need to learn the ins and outs, that you have to learn fight and defense techniques..' He stopped, lifting his hands in bewilderment. 'I just don't get it, is he trying to toughen you up by getting your ass kicked?'

I sighed, stepping forward and took Cole's hands still in midair. 'Look, I don't know either, but didn't he say I'm not even supposed to intervene when we find this vampire? _If_ we even find him? You told me yourself he's really hard to catch, remember?'

I looked straight into his eyes, trying to get him to calm down. Really, all this fussing was so unnecessary, especially considering I hadn't even gone with the guards _once_. I knew my job, and I had a feeling it was simply a game of supervising and staying out of the danger zone. I could do that much. For the little freedom it would give me.

Cole had dropped his hands a little in the meantime, but we were still standing there holding hands. Suddenly embarrassed by the idea of us touching each other, I let go and folded my arms across my chest. Cole was too submerged in thought and just let his arms fall to the side. Then he looked up, his expression still quite serious but determined as well.

'I will go with you, just to make sure you stay out of trouble and no one else gets you _in_ trouble.' His gaze turned indefinable, making me think he was covertly referring to an enemy from within the clan. Wondering who it could be, I tilted my head to the side.

Cole refocused and met my curious glance. He shrugged and spoke quietly. 'Too many to name, Bells, just too many.'

Without touching on the subject any further, he urged me to get back to my room, so that he could 'prepare' the group of guards I would be accompanying tonight. For one last time, I tried to convince him I would be fine alone and without any precautions. An angry glare and a hiss were the sole answer to my effort and, defeated, I headed back to my room.

On the way back through the hallways I met with a curious look or two, a couple of (supposedly?) friendly nods and mostly aversive glances. So, utter ordinary stuff really. After a badly suppressed hiss meant for me, I decided to avoid as much contact as possible and focused my eyes at the floor right in front of me as I walked.

This lead to an unusual discovery. Walking down the hallway giving entrance to the several higher-class private quarters, one of which was my own, I suddenly saw an object lying on the floor. When I picked it up, it turned out to be a little notebook, a little worn on the outside and containing creases in a couple of pages. A special leather loop was attached to the binding, in which a pen was hooked.

Curious, I opened the book on the first page (actually being originally a page somewhere in the middle of the book, judging by the large amount of ripped page-residues visible) in an elegant handwriting several names and room-numbers were written down, and behind that a short note. As I browsed the only two pages written on at that moment, I quickly understood the notes were reminders of what the person concerned had requested for. There were notes for 'drycleaning green paillette dress' for a Mrs. Firidolfi, 'Egyptian silk bed linen –_ no white!!! -'_ for a Ms. Esposito and 'Servant is to bow deeper' was noted down behind a certain Mr. Diolaiuti. Several notes were blotted out, possibly taken care of already.

So the notebook was dropped by someone in charge of this wing. Suddenly aware he could appear any minute looking for it, I closed the book and looked down the hall. Nobody in sight. I looked at the book again and caressed the binding with one hand. A part of me said to just let it lie there until it was found by its owner. I sighed and took the pen, letting it rest in my hand as if I was about to write something. It felt nice. But what could I possibly write at a time like this..

I quickly glanced in front and behind me, but still no one was to be seen.

One minute later, I slammed the door to my room shut behind me, the notebook pressed against my chest. In the deserted hallway, two white pages, written upon in an elegant hand-writing, lay waiting for their righteous owner.

Still feeling a little sly, I sank down in an armchair. Flipping over the front of the black book cover, a bright, empty page welcomed me. The pen sank down on it before I knew it.

_Dear Edward,_

I stopped, looking at the two insignificant and yet so important words. Biting my lip I looked at them, not really sure what was wrong with it. Then I tried something else, striping through the two words. My next attempts ended in the same way.

_Dearest Edward_ Hmmm. A little tacky.

_My eternal love_ O god I was turning into a goody-goody romantic dunce.

_Hey!_

Snickering, I blotted out my last attempt. Not really what you would write when you get in touch after a pretty heavy break-up-or-you'll-die experience.

Instantly, my thoughts came to a dead end as it hit me what I was doing. Slowly, I laid down the pen on my lap, trying to prevent an outburst. I covered my mouth with my now free hand. Some sort of frenzy was building in my throat and I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent myself from losing it. I crawled down deeper into the armchair and rested my head against my knees. Through my strained fingers, I breathed in and out hard, fast gushes of air. Though the action was totally superfluous, by focusing on getting my lungs filled and emptied I managed to calm down. And think clearly again.

I just started a letter to Edward.

**************************************************************************************************************

**Wah that's it for now! What do you think? New events are on the horizon!!!**


	27. 27 Shielding

**Dearest readers of mine. I am SO ashamed to get back to writing only after such a long time. No excuses this time, I really hated to leave you hanging this long because I know what it's like to have to wait for new reading material.. trust me! Please, don't be mad and get back to reading What Matters Most; I definitely haven't stopped writing this story, it's just getting to the good part! Just get reading, and please review to let me know the story's still appreciated and all :) that always helps to keep the chapters coming you know!**

**Lots of love,**

**Flo**

**Chapter 27 - Bella POV still**

**Samishisa ni tae rare nakute j****ibun kara**

**Aitai nante i****eta yorokobi**

_Edward,_

_I can't believe I'm actually writing you a letter. _

_Have I ever done so before? Those years we spent together? _

_No.. of course not. We were always together, you and me._

I carefully positioned my feet as we wandered through the maze of alleyways in the outer districts of Volterra. Even though my skin was colder than the air surrounding me, my fingers were cramped around my long, black cloak as if I was cold. I was indeed shivering, and yes, I felt cold. Cold deep down in my heart. Just like it had felt when I had spoken the words: '_I will become your guard'_, I now had the agonizing feeling I was deceiving and betraying every single person I held dear. Here I was, _wilfully_ following a small group of guards - Cole had insisted on five of the best, since I was 'inexperienced, totally dependent on others and a softie' - while not too long ago, I would have either fought them head on or have gotten the _hell_ out of there. But not today, and not the days to come.

_I don't really know what I should write to you. Why I should write at all.. _

_it's not like you'll ever get to r__ead this. __God I hate this._

Behind me, Cole was stamping his feet just a little too loudly. I couldn't help but smile a little; he was actually trying to scare this vagabond, that we were chasing, far far away.

The shivers returned. What if we ended up facing this guy anyway? From what I had heard from Aro, he was pretty ominous.. and most of all extremely malicious. Considering the fact that the _Volturi_ were calling this guy a beast.. whilst everyone outside the coven named the Volturi exactly the same, it had to be a pretty bad vampire. And I was tracking him down.

_One way or another, I just need to communicate with you. _

_Maybe, just maybe, Alice will be able to have this vision with me writing to you, _

_and she'll catch the words in her mind. Then you will know about all of this.. _

_about me still thinking about you._

Everyone suddenly flew into the shadows as some humans passed in the next alley. I was too stupefied to respond in time, but Cole had me by the arm in a flash and pulled me with him.

As the villagers passed, I stood, still as a mouse, against him with my arm still in his grasp. He wasn't breathing, probably because he didn't want to make a sound. I wasn't either, but for a different reason. Standing this close to Cole, archenemy turned friend in a rat hole full of dangerous vampires, my senses were doing overtime, my emotions disordered.

_I wonder how everyone is doing. Well, maybe wondering is an understatement. _

_I can't stop thinking about you, or Renesmee, or anyone else. When I get up, _

_half my mind is with you, Edward. I wake up next to you, I walk next to you. _

_I hunt with you, we feast together. We sleep together. _

_And at the same time, my body is here, and supposedly my _life_ is here._

The humans were out of sight now and Cole let go of me. As he stepped back, I stood frozen to the ground. 'You okay?' He asked and when I didn't respond, he tilted my head up with his index finger. This made me make eye contact and I blinked heavily.

'Yeah, uhm.. yeah, surprised me, that's all', I mumbled and twirled around to catch up with the guards. The black cloak rippled in the air as I moved forward. I got the thing from Aro, but I hated it. Or should I say: _so_ I hated it.

Either way, the thing was way too dramatic, and it hung off my shoulders with its weight adding to the dead agony I already felt since.. the separation. I felt my mouth tighten. I couldn't even think about that moment and not feel the dark hole in my stomach open a little , I was a mess still. Not to mention what was happening now, with Cole.

Ever since I arrived at Volterra, this feeling grew deep in my belly, a feeling I couldn't describe yet, but it felt so unnatural. Like my body was resisting whatever it was that Cole did to my emotions. The only thing I could think of as an explanation, which was a very obvious one if you asked me, was that the sudden desertion from the group I called the enemy to 'my side' was just too hard to handle just yet, especially in my current condition: an emotional wreck, just about starving for blood. Yes, this whole 'let's be friends' thing Cole was playing still had me puzzled..

I was so busy just putting one foot in front of the other and thinking about.. well other things.. that I almost ran into the guards as they had come to a stop before me. As the familiar roar rose from deep down in their throats, I experienced some kind of surround sound effect when Cole caught up with us and joined them in their growling. He didn't remain behind me, though, but positioned himself in front of me in a split second, widening his arms, so that his figure in his cloak resembled that of a monstrous bat; very vampire home-style, Count Dracula would be proud.

I couldn't really see anything now, but I soon picked up another presence with my sharp senses. There certainly was someone down the alley in front of us. I heard his breathing, which was too deep and slow to be of use for intake of oxygen. This person wasn't human. With its breathing, it produced some kind of hissing noise through its teeth. It was nerve-racking; this vampire was alarmed by us, and was getting ready for.. for what? An attack?

I glanced over Cole's lifted arm and in the direction of the sound. The guards were in defence position: crouched low to the ground, arms risen and fingers with long nails out as the deadly weapons they were. My stomach felt weird and I realised it was a feeling of fear. Didn't Cole say they were amongst the best the Volturi had to offer? And still, here they were in full concentration, like they needed all of their powers to stand up against the vagabond ahead. Was he _that_ strong?

And I remembered the conversation between Cole and Aro: how the vampire had hurt Cole's men, how he still got away, and several times already. How Cole had stood up against Aro because he seriously thought this was no match for me. I grabbed Cole's shoulder and he slowly turned his head to my side. 'That's him?' I tried to whisper, but ended up mouthing the words since the sound got stuck somewhere in my throat.

Cole nodded and answered by forming the words with his lips. 'You.. stay.. there.' After which he turned back to face the backs of his men again. I released my hold on Cole as I felt his muscles tighten even more. I looked up, trying to detect the vampire in the alleyway ahead of us. It was foggy in the streets of Volterra; it had been moist all day and in the evening, when the air cooled off, the air glistened with the tiniest water drops. It messed up my sight dramatically, but I was still able to see the shapes of the objects beyond.

In these parts of town, the alleys were filled with large and small litter bins, and clotheslines just hanging above our heads added to the spooky atmosphere as linen stirred in the night breeze.

The sudden clattering of an empty soda can startled me so bad, I almost jumped on Cole's back. Then I heard feet shuffle on the paved street. He was moving towards us.

_God I love you, Edward. Since day one, I never stopped. _

_The feeling just got deeper, entangled with your scent, _

_your sight, your smile. I love you so. It feels like that time, _

_but a thousand__ times worse. I lost you again._

Cole shifted on his feet, and so did his guards. The tension was almost tangible in the air, and once again I wondered what the hell I was doing there. Through the mists ahead, the figure of the mystery man became visible; his outline broad and tall. Definitely not someone you want to run into in the middle of the night. Remembering Cole's order, and glad to be obedient to it, I stepped back as silently and slowly as possible.

The strangest tingling started at the back of my head. It ached, just like when you knew someone was looking at you from behind, but then deeper into my head, like.. I froze. _Like the times when someone tried to enter my mind_. And as this thought hit me, Aro roared and lunged himself forward in the direction of the male vampire.. only to grab the nearest guard by the neck.

I watched, completely staggered, as Cole planted his long fangs in the neck of the now struggling guard and bit through, and the guard screamed which in a split second turned into a sickening gargling when the blood in his veins entered his trachea. Before the body fell to the ground as a mere lump of meat, Cole had set course for the next guard. _This can't be happening, can't be happening, _my thoughts chimed in my head. It took me a second to regain full control over my body when a sound came out of my throat, a desperate wailing, and I screamed.

'COLE! NO!'

But he didn't listen. And it got worse. The other guards had attacked each other now, so that in that one second, I had entered a battlefield consisting purely out of my supposed allies. And then there was still the man up ahead, who was almost completely visible now. He had stopped after the massacre in front of me started, and seemed to be enjoying the spectacle.

Moaning in despair, I took a step forward hesitantly. Immediately I felt the twitching at the back of my head again, like something was pulling on my brain. Purely out of reflex I expanded my mind's shield so that the pulling on my brain disappeared. I didn't realise I overdid the expansion a bit until I spotted a guard a few yards away who had stopped dead in his track and was now looking just as bewildered as I was.

He was blinking heavily and looked at the power struggle in front of us; Cole was right about the excellence of his guards; they were an even match against each other as they clawed at the other's faces and avoided deadly blows by iron fists. In that split second, I tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. Cole had lost his mind, check. So did his guards, check. Including this guy, who suddenly seemed to be fine, check. And I remained normal the whole time, check. And then it hit me. I closed my eyes and visualised my shield, surging forward until I had the whole group covered in my mental protection.

Complete silence followed as all the men stopped lunging at each others' throat.

'Oh fuck!' Cole hissed and I spotted him in the mess of the fight: one hand holding the cloak of a guard, the other clawed deep in his throat. He quickly pulled loose, causing the guard's lifeless body to fall back against the ground. It was halfway decapitated, and I looked away to avoid getting sick. Dead as well. Cole had noticed as well and was backing away slowly, staring down at his own hands as if to make sure he was still himself. Besides him and the guard standing a few feet away, the two other ones who were still alive lay moaning on the ground; bite marks all over their bodies revealed they had had quite a fight and were now dealing with a mass of poison in them.

Cole looked up at me, wanting to say something when he froze on the spot, his eyes fixated on something, someone behind me. I felt the twitching again, now against the outer sides of my shield behind me and I turned around slowly to find the source of it.

The first thing I noticed was that she was small, not much taller than the average 12-year-old. And she looked young as well: the prettiest doll-face was staring directly at me, round red lips and almond shaped eyes decorated by dark long lashes. The little girl looked at me with just as much astonishment as myself, but as I stood there her face changed: the twitching continued at the outsides of my shield, attacking and pricking on different angles trying to find a way through.

It was much stronger than before, and the girl had to have something to do with it because she had balled her tiny fists against her pale white dress, her face concentrated, and it was her infuriated expression that I recognized suddenly: it was Jane all over again, trying to get through to my mind to torture me to her desire. This girl was trying to get through, but she couldn't.

_Say, Edward. Do you thin__k we'__ll ever see each other again?_

**-translation citation above -**

**I miss you so much**

**That if I could say to you**

**"I want to see you."**

**It would be a great joy to me**

**You have noticed perhaps that I added a japanese citation. It's a small poem, I just googled it so I hope the translation is correct and all. I want to try adding a poem more often that catches the theme of the story or chapter, so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think of this idea, and what you thought of the chapter!!!**

**Love**


	28. Seeing Renesmee again

**Yayyyyyyy the long awaited new chapter of What matters most! Sorry for the delay, I keep saying that though ^^ just never think I'm just giving up on this. It's getting way too good to do that, don't you think? Let me know what you thought of it!**

**Love Flo**

**Chapter 28**

_The little girl looked at me with just as much astonishment as myself, but as I stood there her face changed: the twitching continued at the outsides of my shield, attacking and pricking on different angles trying to find a way through. __It was her infuriated expression that I recognized suddenly: it was Jane all over again, trying to get through to my mind to torture me to her desire. This girl was trying to get through, but she couldn't. - _

'_Bella_..' I heard Cole hiss behind me, 'Get.. back. Now.' I tore my eyes away from the little girl and glanced behind me. Cole was standing halfway across the alley, guards' corpses scattered around him and the vagabond still watching the spectacle. I swallowed, well tried to, and then gave up trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. Every single fibre in my body screamed _danger_, but somehow I couldn't get my mind set right: the only danger I saw was standing behind Cole; the strange vampire, supposedly the cause of a number of human deaths.

But, I thought as I slowly turned my head towards the girl, what is there to fear from _her_? Surely enough, she had some kind of mental power and she was trying to get through to me, but what could such a small creature possibly be up to? What harm could she be planning to inflict? Furthermore, she was so small. Adorably small really, and then that dress.. Her doll-like appearance was a bright contrast to the wild look on her face. I shivered.. somehow I felt the strangest urge to wrap my arms around that small frame and replace that torn little face with a brilliant smile. Just like I would with..

.. my Renesmee ..

The little girl noticed I wasn't going for the attack, and her features relaxed. She kept gazing at me intently, though, drowning her beautiful eyes in mine. I shook my head, alarmed by a fuzzy feeling clouding my mind again and again. Confused, I looked at the girl: was she doing this? All I got was a brilliant smile in return. My leg thought ahead of me and moved towards the little angel. 'Goddamn Bella!' I heard Cole shout and now he was moving toward me, I heard his cloak in the wind, but somehow..

My little girl..

The remaining guards stirred suddenly and the sound of low, alarming growls filled the air. A quick glance behind me revealed that the stranger was moving forward. Cole halted instantly, torn between joining his guards in the battle that would soon come, or coming after me. His face was pleading to me: stop, don't do it.

I didn't care about any of it. Somewhere far away in my consciousness I witnessed my every move. No longer did I care about getting out there safely, getting _home_ safely for that matter. All that mattered was that _she_ was here. At first I was confused; why did I care about her so much? And suddenly it hit me. My mind was cloudy but somehow I managed to get it clear. This little girl was no stranger to me, and most importantly couldn't be compared to that witch Jane at all. I would recognize her anywhere: my Renesmee. There she was, standing in front of me. Her dress looked amazing on her and I promised myself that when we got home, I'd buy her a million more.

Home..

I took one more step, closing the distance between us and reached out to my daughter. 'I missed you so much' I sobbed..

'Bella NO!'

_ Who's that calling my name?_ It didn't matter. She was almost there.

Renesmee extended her arms toward me, welcoming me in her embrace.  
Who was I to refuse?

It only took one more step and I was in her arms.

'_Mommy?' _ She whispered in my ear. I sank to the ground on my knees, burying my head in her curls. 'Renesmee..' I sighed.

Cole's heavy breathing was audible, even though the guards were growling wildly. 'Bella! What the…!'

I cringed as I felt one of the guards at the outside of my shield get hit by the vagabond. He was thrown to the side with massive force and hit the wall of the alley with a loud crack. The others attacked him as one, I could feel it, stretching my shield even more as they made the vagabond fall backwards on the ground. The shield faltered for a split second, and I blinked rapidly. What was happening to my power? Again and again my mental connection to the guards was cut off and put on again, like the power supply was failing. Then I was distracted again, as I felt a tiny hand on the back of my head. Renesmee was stroking my hair.

'_Shhh mommy, it's ok. Just let go, and then we can be together. Forever._'

'Forever?'

With every hitch in my shield, I became submerged in feelings of love toward my daughter, more than I had ever felt.

_Yes_, _why not let go?_ I thought, and looked over my shoulder at the alley. I didn't care about them, right? I pulled my faltering shield back a little so that the three remaining guards were cut loose, and witnessed them as they sprang off the vagabond and immediately went for each other's throats again. I really didn't care.

The only one in my shield now was Cole, who turned to look where I was staring at and roared dreadfully. '_Fuck_! Bells! Get a grip!' He stamped towards me, his face outraged. Immediately my instincts kicked in: here was an enemy, coming after one of my kin.

'Stay back!' I screamed, pushing Renesmee behind me.

'_Mommy!_' I heard her whimper to my back, and again I melted. I held her by the arm behind me and hushed her. 'It's ok, were going to go far away from here, from these.. _monsters_' I spat at Cole, who had stopped but was looking just as infuriated.

'Bells' He insisted, trying to hold down my glance. 'Think, for God's sake! You're obviously weakened, but try to get it together, she isn't what you think she is!'

I looked down and behind me at my little girl. The only thing I saw was her face, eyes turned sad and her lower lip trembling in fear. I turned back to Cole. 'You.. _traitor_.' I snarled at him. 'All this time she was here and you didn't tell me? She's my daughter!' The tremble in my voice was unmistaken now but I was so fed up with the whole situation, and seeing my daughter again opened old, still healing wounds. 'I thought that you were different from them!' I randomly waved my free arm to the mess behind him, where the guards were obviously losing to each other and the vagabond was lending them a hand in their destruction. My breaking point was near as I whimpered: 'I thought I could at least trust _you_.'

Renesmee was burying her head in my cloak as I suddenly felt my shield waver, and Cole, for a second, froze on the spot, trying to fight the powers that were entering his mind right away. I almost let go of his mind completely, feeling my strength drain because of the limited amount of blood left in my system, but Cole interrupted, panting heavily as two forces were pulling at his mind. 'W- wait!' He lifted an arm in a silent plea. 'Just listen to me! I know you're weak but.. just try once more, fight her off!' I looked at him, bewildered. Fight Renesmee off? What is there to fight against? I just found my daughter again.. I turned halfway toward Renesmee. She looked at my face, worried. '_Mommy_', she said firmly, 'we have to go, _now_.' I looked at Cole again, who was regaining control over his body as my shield got back on. He wasn't looking at me though, but had his eyes set on the little girl.

No wait, she was Renesmee right?

I shook my head and looked at my daughter beside me. For a moment there she'd changed into someone else, someone I didn't know.

'_Mommy..!_' She urged, pulling even harder. I pulled her back, shaking my head to try to clear my mind. 'Hold on.. just.. what is going on?' My head was spinning, waves of emotions crashing over me; love for my daughter, fear of the vagabond and the missing of my family back home. 'I.. I can't..' I gasped, trying to focus on Cole again. Trying to get my own shield back up, get it to function. Renesmee's grip tightened around my wrist.

'_Fine._'

In a split second, everything changed. My arm was twisted in an unnatural position which forced me to my knees. It felt like everything went in slowmotion as I turned my face to Renesmee, only to see the girl from before, her angelic face frenzied, baring her fangs at me. And sinking them into my flesh.

An agonizing but highly familiar feeling entered through my arm, spreading to every limb. Excruciating pain. The first split second I screamed without sound, realizing that I had no air in my lungs after the girl attacked me by surprise. But as I filled my chest with air, the shrieking sound escaping from my throat pierced my ears. My attacker ripped her teeth out of my arm, taking out a chunk, and threw her head down ready to snap at my neck.

And then Cole was there. With one arm he took her by the neck, throwing her backwards into a pile of junk further down the alley. The crash was massive, as Cole had thrown in all his strength, but immediately the girl leaped up and came at us again. Or better yet: came at _me_, shrieking like a wild cat.

Just in time Cole threw himself in front of me as she came at me, hands out like claws, trying to take a shot at my face. In the process, he shoved me back, causing me to fall flat to the ground. I tried to get up instantly but sank back down. The world was spinning around me, blurs of the wrestling between Cole and the girl mixed with the chaos of the guards further back, a deafening buzzing sound filled my ears. I breathed heavily; it felt like I was fainting on the spot. The girl's venom in my arm hurt like hell as I tried to focus.

The smell of some guard's blood filled my nostrils and my body turned into flames; it was blood I needed and I needed it right _now_. I shook my head, trying to clear the fog, and moaned. I needed to get back on my feet, and help Cole, and the others.. I tried to force my shield out towards the guards again, but failed miserably. All of my strength was fading and I watched helplessly as the two guards who were still standing had each other by the throat, completely entranced in killing the other, while the vagabond was having his way with the third one, who was down and defenceless on his own.

I turned to Cole, who was fighting the girl like a mad man. In any other situation, seeing a grown man fight his hardest against a twelve-year-old would have been hilarious, but it wasn't now. Cole had received several bites already, I could see the marks on his arms, and I knew he was worried sick over his men. It _was_ serious. As soon as the vagabond was done taking out the guards, there was no stopping him from getting to me, or Cole. We would be done for in seconds. Another wave of nausea hit me and I gasped as the world started spinning around me. Cole was definitely on his own and in a matter of seconds, my shield would come crashing down after which he too would go after his own men. I started sobbing. 'Cole..' I cried, forcing the air out of my lungs as every sound was an immense strain on my body. 'I'm so sorry.. I'm.. s-o.. sor-ry.'

**Well, what do you think? Review pleaaaaaase! It's only a small effort for you but a great gesture to me!**

**See you soon, love Flo**


	29. Tortured

**Yayyyyyyyyyyy another one! And so soon! Please reward me with a review of the chapter/story, come on it could be just one sentence.**

**Love! Flo**

**Chapter 29**

- _Another wave of nausea hit me and I gasped as the world started spinning around me. Cole was definitely on his own and in a matter of seconds, my shield would come crashing down after which he too would go after his own men. I started sobbing. 'Cole..' I cried, forcing the air out of my lungs as every sound was an immense strain on my body. 'I'm so sorry.. I'm.. s-o.. sorry.' -_

The alleyway was filled with the sound of diamond-hard bodies slamming into each other, heavily injured guards groaning as the venom from several bite-wounds stung at their flesh. And then the little girl, fighting with supernatural powers against a weakening Cole. The noise was deafening to my sensitive ears, especially as every cry meant a step closer to my own death. And as deafening as was the shouting, as deafening was the silence that suddenly filled the air in that narrow little street in Volterra.

One, two seconds of absolute silence.

I looked up, bewildered by the sudden calmness around me. My eyes found Cole, standing a few feet away from the girl. She was looking at some point behind me, as was he. But it was their looks that told me what I could find if I looked back as well. Hers: dread, immense fear. His: First, utter surprise. Then: a mass of relief washing over his face. And then the silence was broken, but this time not by the sounds of our men being killed, no. This time, it were the enemies that roared in pain. In a flash, they were both on the ground, twisting and turning as if their skins were on fire, but there was nothing to see. Their hands and arms cramped in unnatural positions and they bent their heads backwards to the point of snapping it themselves.

I swallowed. Jane. And surely, there she was, passing me with a steady pace as if I was air to her; she had an evil grin on her face as with every step she drew closer to the girl, her screaming intensified. Jane's red eyes were beaming with delight, and she still had me horrified at the sight of her torturing. Then, she let go and both vampires fell to the ground, recovering from the pain that had no physical effects on their bodies. Jane's gaze returned to its normal, frozen self. She dropped her chin, then turned to her company standing behind me.

'Finish it.'

I shivered. Jane's eyes were so cold. Even after the little girl came after my life, she still _looked_ like a twelve-year-old in a princess' dress. But Jane was able to demand her death without the blink of an eye.

A total of ten guards flew past Jane and me towards the girl and the vagabond, still on the ground. I closed my eyes, trying to get myself together. After the stress of the past couple of minutes, I felt some of my strength returning, but it wasn't much. I was still a mess; weak, shaking and incredibly thirsty, not to mention the nasty bite-wound on my arm seemingly burning away in my flesh.

The sound of shoes tapping on the pavement made me open my eyes. Jane had walked in my direction and was now just a few feet away, so that I had to tilt my head backward to see her face. All I got was an ice-cold glare. Cole walked toward us as well, I noticed from the corner of my eye. He looked beaten up, but o.k., considering the circumstances. Jane held her eyes fixed on me, as he spoke.

'Thank you for coming, Jane. I think it's appropriate to say you saved us here.' Not a single muscle in her face changed, as Jane answered. 'Get your men together, or what's left of them, that is. I have orders to bring you back to the coven.' Cole seemed relieved she let the whole thank-you act fly by, and reached out to my arm to pull me up. In a flash, Jane's bodyguard jumped forward and took Cole in his hold. Another one grabbed me by the wrist and hauled me upright on my feet. I wobbled as my ankles almost gave out on me, but the guard kept me up.

The world was definitely spinning as I heard Cole snarl: 'What is going on here?' Jane pulled her hood over her head, covering her shining fair hair, which made her red, vicious eyes stand out even more, and turned around, her back to Cole and me. 'She will be coming with me.'

**xxx**

I screamed and screamed, but it sounded hollow, like it wasn't coming from me, but from somewhere else.

The pain was indescribable. I begged them to kill me.

They didn't.

More pain.

**xxx**

My eyes were closed, so as I came to my senses, the first thing I saw was red. The red veins on the inside of my eyes. My mouth was dry, tongue feeling like sandpaper. The thirst was still there, even worse now. I sank back into slumber, wailing softly, a final, useless resistance to the pain. From somewhere, a voice.

'Shhh Bells, get some more rest. It's not out of your system yet..'

I felt like falling down, into a deep hole.. falling..

**xxx**

'… out … wakes up … feed..' _Was that Eveline?_

**xxx**

Someone had her arms around me. I was laying on a bed, curled up like a newborn baby, knees to the chest. I was afraid to move; would it hurt again? So slowly, carefully, I checked my entire body for sources of pain, in my mind. Everything seemed o.k. A deep sigh of relief escaped from my throat. It was finally over.

'Bella?' Came a voice from behind me. Oh, right, the other person on the bed. Slowly I turned my head around. 'Hi.' My voice was hoarse, cracking, as if I'd been screaming my lungs out. Well maybe I had. I licked my dry lips. Eveline was examining my face, worry showing in her exhausted expression. I tried to smile. 'Don't you look awful.' But she didn't respond to the joke. Instead, she raised her hand and softly wiped a loose hair from my face. 'How's the pain?' she whispered.

I frowned. It seemed gone, completely, even when moving. 'Better, I think it's gone. And..' I continued, 'I'm not that thirsty anymore.. I was so hungry..' Eveline nodded, still not completely convinced by my recovery it seemed. 'I gave you some blood, yesterday morning. It wasn't much, I can only get so much at a time. I'm sorry.' I shook my head no. 'I feel a lot better, thanks. I was.. so weak and then..' I remembered falling down after Cole shoved me back, not being able to get up again, my shield wavering.. I pressed my eyes shut to try and block the images that were filling my mind. The guards, going at each other's throats, Cole trying to get through to me, my delusions of the little girl actually being my daughter. My inability to help Cole when he was attacked..

'Shh Bella, stop thinking about what happened, it's over now.' Eveline was leaning on one elbow, and now rested the palm of her other hand on my cheek. She even managed to smile at me. I whimpered, 'I really couldn't do anything, why won't they understand?' Evy's expression looked hurt again. 'I know.. It's just.. You have to understand that to _them', _she made it very clear she wasn't part of that group, '.. to them you betrayed us, the second you turned your back on Cole and protected the enemy.' I protested but Evy was ahead of me, 'Even if you were seeing things distorted, you still went against your coven.' She paused, then decided to let me in on her thoughts. 'Normally, that sin means certain death.'

I shivered, thinking back at those horrible moments in the Volturi prison quarters. There were only vague memories, as soon after I was brought back to the coven I got weaker and weaker, even somehow losing consciousness a couple of times. All I really did remember, was the pain. My whole body had been hurting. Eveline saw my pained expression and sat up quickly, turning her back to me. 'Please,' I asked her, knowing she didn't like what I was asking, 'tell me, what.. happened?'

Eveline glanced over her shoulder, probably to see if she could by any chance change my mind, but I was determined to find out. Ever since I had become a vampire, I had never known a period of unconsciousness or slumber, whatever you prefer, so it annoyed me immensely that I'd lost my awareness for some time. Evy rested her head on her knees, still turned away from me.

'They, umm… I overheard them talking,' she started hesitantly, 'after you were brought back here. They took you away, I knew it was serious when I saw Jane, but..' she shivered, 'when I heard you were going down _there_, I thought you were gone for good.' By 'there' she must mean the prison, I thought. I didn't remember much about that place, just that it was chilly, damp, without the pretty ornaments or carpets in the hallways. Just iron bars, lots of guards, and shackles..

I swallowed. 'They tied me down, right?' I saw Eveline's shoulders sink a little, then she answered. 'Yes. They… I thought they would kill you for your.. _crime_..' she said it like she didn't believe from the start that it was just that, '.. and I think Jane expected that too, but.. They changed the penalty. The council did, because you were too valuable..' _Too valuable_? I thought. It really sounded like I was an object, an item, but really, I had been exactly that all along. Eveline sighed deeply. 'I thought you'd be o.k., that it was over when they said that. But Caius.. He was _furious_. He wanted you dead,' she whispered, 'and when they didn't allow that, he demanded you'd be..' 'Punished.' I sighed. Eveline nodded. 'Tortured.'

I closed my eyes, hating myself for wanting to know, and finally found the courage to ask. 'What did they.. I mean, when they..' Eveline looked back at me. 'They recently finished the design. A new type of syringes, strong enough to puncture our skin. They..' I waited as she struggled with the words. 'It's really.. They could have _killed_ you with it, Bella. Dozens of shots, filled with our venom', she cringed, 'directly injected into your veins. It.. It spreads ten times more rapidly.. As if you get bitten hundreds of times.'

I rolled on my back, staring at the ceiling. Somehow I was glad I knew what had happened that night. But it did make something clear, yet again. 'I just don't belong here, I never will.' I sighed, desperate now that I realized this left me with _no_ home at all, and covered my eyes with my hands. Eveline leaned over to me and pulled one hand free from my face, staring at me with a comforting expression. 'That's not true. You'll always have me, and Cole.' I snorted. 'Cole, yeah right! Most of the times, he looks at me like I'm a stray dog waiting to be tamed and put on a leash.' Eveline smiled, then sat upright, pulling me with her so that we were face to face on the bed.

'You know, Cole may look like he's not concerned about any other being than himself, but there's a lot more to him than you have seen thus far. He _does_ care for others', she continued, 'and I may say that _especially_ concerns you.' I examined her face as she said this. Of course I had gotten some hints of what Cole was thinking, those moments in front of my door, those times when we were laughing about something, us three, with no reservations. And then there was the fight in the alleyway. He did protect me back then. But still.. he also was the one separating me from my family, invading my dreams, getting angry with me.. I shook my head, confused. My feelings toward Cole were so.. contradictory. Even though I hated him for what he'd caused, there was also this indescribable feeling in my stomach, growing stronger every day I spent with him and Eveline. Could it really be a feeling of trust perhaps? At least what I felt was not hostility, it was a good feeling. But why had I developed such a feeling in the first place?

Eveline was watching my internal struggle and touched my arm to get me back to reality. 'If you need more convincing evidence, let me tell you about how I met Cole.'

**Yup, the drama is done for now! BUt wait, Evy wants to share her life story. Are you as curious about the next chapter as I am? Well then sign up to my Story Alert, or ****at least write me a review and PERHAPS I'll let you in on some of the parts of next chapter!**


	30. Reminiscence

Hi everyone! OMG it has been so long. TOO long! I have been away for a long while, but now I'm back and I really want to continue this story for myself and for you guys of course, because there is still so much more to come. Please read it, and tell me what you thought of it. And of course subscribe to my story if you like to stay updated. Love, Flo **************************************************************************

I examined Eveline's face. I felt so safe around her, like I was covered with a warm blanket against the cold, the cold being the Volturi of course. With her I was safe. And now it seemed like Evy trusted me as well, her face was so open, her voice sounded without doubt. 'You never told anyone about this.' It was more like a statement than a question. She nodded. 'It has been kept between me and Cole for centuries. I never felt like telling anyone since..', she paused, 'it was also the start of my life like', she gestured at her body, 'this'. I cringed. 'He _turned_you?' I whispered, imagining Eveline trying to fight Cole off as he sinks his teeth into her neck. Eveline shook her head wildly. 'Don't look at it like that, geez', she laughed, 'he saved my life back then. Or what was left of it. I owe him everything.' Her eyes met mine. 'Let me just start with the beginning, and you will understand.' I frowned, but then decided to hear Eveline's story. I pulled up my knees against my chest and let my chin rest on them. Eveline understood I was giving her the green light. She closed her eyes, for a second turning inwards as it seemed, as to recollect old memories. She exhaled deeply and began.

'You have to understand that I came from a different time, more than two hundred years ago', she started, 'in a different Japan than today's. I grew up in a simple household but one day I was sold off to a strange man who was recruiting girls for his master's house. I became part of a _daimyo__'__s_court.' Eveline noticed I didn't follow and smiled weakly. 'Back then, the land knew a complex hierarchy, with the shogun on top of the game and daimyo's controlling different regions in Japan. Daimyo's maybe weren't as wealthy as the shogun, but their palaces were as large as small cities. The amount of people working for my master was indescribable. There were maids, cooks, guards, gardeners, you name it.' Eveline stared at the wall, probably remembering how it was back then, life in Japan, amidst all those people. 'What did you do?' I asked carefully, noticing the hesitation in her voice. 'Nothing of the sort, actually', she snorted. 'I was never really a part of that energetic mass of people, I only got to watch them at work. I only saw the inner part of the court most of the times.' 'Inner part?' I asked. 'Hm-hm,' she continued, 'That man in my hometown that took me away, he paid my parents quite the sum. He noticed I had a pretty face,' her face turned grim, 'and that's what the daimyo wanted from his court ladies. Or his concubines, if you will. I grew up amidst dozens of his wives, and when I was old enough I became one of them.' She looked down at her hands. 'I remember seeing him walk around the rooms of the court ladies, always a couple of them rushing behind him, their kimono's rustling against the screens. I would be playing in the gardens, still too young to understand what was going on.' She glanced up at me. 'I didn't realize until the other women became cold towards me that he saw something special in me. He would play with me sometimes when I was younger, or walk with me and tell me the flowers' names. I thought he was a kind man. But when I became old enough I realized he was nothing more than a pathetic man looking for pleasure in beauty, receiving and demanding but never giving anything in return.' She sighed. 'It was around that time that I began to notice Akihiro, one of the court's guards. He was entrusted with the task of keeping us safe and out of the hands of other men. He would always smile when I looked at him, unlike the daimyo who's heart was as solid as a rock.' I noticed Eveline relaxed as she spoke of this man, and realized what had been the case. 'You were in love?' Eveline only smiled. 'We fell for each other at first sight. I always thought that's what it is to find your true soulmate, he was my _koibito_. With every moment our eyes met I felt drawn to him, and he to me. I really tried to stop what was happening but it was no use. It wasn't long after that, that we first agreed to meet in secret in one of the palace's gardens.'  
I glanced up from my knees and looked at Evy. 'So.. you were two-timing the uhh shogun guy?' Evy shrugged. 'It's not like there was ever any love in the first place, Bella. I was forced into that whole situation, and I happened to meet the one I was destined for after that.' She smiled weakly. 'We never had a choice, Aki and me. The pull was too strong.' I bit my lip, knowing exactly how Evy must have felt. After all, wasn't that what happened with me and.. I swallowed. Right, what happened with me before. Before this.  
Evy didn't seem to notice this internal struggle of mine, as she continued. 'You have to understand that it were different times and a completely different setting from nowadays. When we met, we would talk about everything and nothing.' She closed her eyes. 'Or we wouldn't say a thing, but instead just stare at the beauty of the night, or at each other.' I thought I could spare a little joke. 'So, nothing physical is what you're saying.' Evy chuckled, seemingly happy to have the mood lightened up for the moment. 'Right, nothing physical. Though we both fought against the urge to touch each other more, I assure you,' she laughed. Then her face turned dead serious. 'And then, suddenly, it was all over.' I tensed, knowing that this was the part where Cole would come in.  
'One day, when I had planned to meet with Aki in the afternoon under this particular sakura tree, I just had the feeling that something was off.' She glanced at me. ''I've always blamed myself afterwards for not answering to that feeling deep inside, for not keeping Akihiro off until I was sure we wouldn't be discovered. But Aki, he..,' her thoughts seemed to trail off to that time long ago, 'he didn't respond to my warnings, said he wanted to meet no matter what, because he had something important to say.' I couldn't control myself, and asked: 'Did you ever find out what he wanted to say?' Evy nodded grimly, her mouth a thin line in her pale face. 'Oh yes, I did. Because at the moment that we met under that beautiful plum tree, a whole troop of guards appeared, led by the shogun. One of the guards had discovered Akihiro while preparing two of the horses in the stable that very afternoon. Akihiro had begged him not to say anything, paid him everything he had on him so that this man, who was his _friend_ at that,' Eveline spit out the word, 'would let him and me leave to build up a life together.' She straightened her back, as to shake the bad feelings off of her. 'The moment I saw the shogun, I knew it was over. He looked furious, beyond words to describe it. I think that in that exact moment, I had some idea about how much he really cared for me. Too bad it was all too late. Akihiro was arrested, and I was confined to my chambers until the shogun had decided what to do with me.' She looked up at me, silent for a moment. I gathered the courage to ask. 'What happened?'  
Eveline blinked, probably blocking out the images that flooded her mind. 'The shogun made a decision fairly quickly, and let the guards bring me to the prison blocks where Akihiro was kept. When I got there, the first thing I saw was Aki, bound to the wall with iron chains and bleeding from all over his body.' I shuddered, embarrassed that this reminded me of how thirsty I was.  
'The guards bound me to the opposite wall,' Evy continued, 'to let me watch as they beat up Akihiro some more. I screamed, begging them to just kill us with a clean blow, spare us this misery, but they didn't listen. Eventually I was too exhausted to make a sound.' Evy seemed quite reserved while telling this, but the atmosphere was so chilly, I knew that it still hit her more than she must have realised. 'And then,' she whispered, 'the shogun entered the cell where we were kept. He never looked at me, as he took the blade of one of the guards, and shoved it right into my stomach.' I froze, not knowing how to respond to this horrible story. To think that this incredibly mild form of adultery was punished in this way, was unbelievable. Even though I had a hard time imagining it anyway, because I would never do something to… well, I could never do something like that.  
I recollected myself. 'So, he killed you?'  
'Well, yes,' Evy consented, 'he was convinced he killed me. But he made sure that I died a painful death, bleeding out in that rotten prison cell until there was practically no blood left inside. And the worst thing was, that Aki had to witness that in return. We saw each other die. And the man that ordered this, stood and watched as well.'  
I frowned. 'But, if you died.. how could Cole..' 'Yes, they thought I was dead', Eveline interrupted, knowing where I was going, 'but I think I just looked the part, and had just slipped into unconsciousness. The next thing I knew, I woke up feeling extreme pain, more than I had ever felt during those last moments, and seeing Cole trying to restrain me.' I pictured Cole, playing the good part and rescuing Eveline from her raging husband, but failed miserably. 'He turned you before you were dead.' It was a statement that didn't need confirmation. Eveline sighed. 'When I came to my senses a couple of days later, he told me that he saw the guards toss me into the river just outside the palace. They wanted to give me the ritual of the dead as was common for concubines, but the shogun wanted my soul to wander forever in between the living and the afterlife. She giggled. 'He got exactly what he wanted: I haven't left the earth ever since.'  
I shook my head, still not understanding Cole's motives. 'But I just don't get it. Why did Cole save you, turn you? You don't have any special powers he could be after right?' Eveline looked at me directly. 'Bella, there is so much more to Cole than just that part of him. He knew that there was a spark of life in me, and so he tried to save me with all his might. It took him years to help me get my senses under control after that, countless times where he had to save me because I got myself into a heap of trouble.' She took my hand and squeezed it. 'Cole is a good person inside, Bella. But all those years of fighting for survival and hiding everything what you are has made him hard on the outside, that's all. But you know how he is, he has shown it to you! There is something about you that makes him open up, don't you see?' I kept silent, not knowing how to respond. Knowing about this completely selfless act of Cole kind of put him in a new perspective. One where I could actually imagine him and me coming to terms with each other. But all those things that he _did_ do, how could I forget those?  
'Bells,' Evy noticed my brooding, 'I know this is hard. But you have to accept that there's a dark side to everyone. Besides, and I'm not meaning to offend you, but it doesn't really help that you're constantly on the edge of starving for blood if you want to have a clear head in thinking.' I smiled at her feebly. It was true, the starving was always there. Starving for human blood at that, since the scent of it was everywhere in the quarters of the Volturi. I had pushed the craving for it to the back of my mind, but it still made it extremely hard to concentrate on anything for too long. Perhaps these jitters were causing me to take everything he did the wrong way up till now… perhaps.  
Evy rubbed my upper arm in an attempt to comfort me. 'Don't worry about the blood, ok? It's a promise you made to yourself, so I will help you keep it with all my might. But what I am trying to say with all this,' she continued, 'is that you have friends here. More than just me. Me and Cole, we will both back you up and support you, because we are not evil inside and out. We still have this humanity, and we will help you preserve yours. But you _have_ to give in on some points, ok? Let us help you make the best out of this. We cannot get you out of here, but we _can_ get you to fit in. So, spare us the pain of seeing you go through anything like that again', I shuddered at the thought of another torture session, 'and _listen_ to us for heaven's sake, ok?' Evy exhaled deeply, looked at me, and then we both started laughing. All the tension flowed out of us; her past, my present, and for a moment all was just light and normal. And that was just what I needed to make up my mind.

*********************** Well, what did you think? I haven't written in ages so I could really use some nice feedback and reviews, please? :) And until the next chapter then! 


	31. Pen and paper

_All the tension flowed out of us; her past, my present, and for a moment all was just light and normal. And that was just what I needed to make up my mind._

My Edward,

I wonder what you're doing right now. It's something I do regularly, whenever my mind wanders off, back to Forks, the house, to you. I wonder how much you know about me, too. I know that there is virtually no chance of you being able to reach me, through Alice or whatever, with the werewolves here. So why I still care to write, I don't know. I guess it helps to just imagine that you _can_ hear me, that you're with me somehow.

Hey, Edward, I wonder where we will be some 50 years from now. We thought we had forever, remember? I don't really want to think about it, but forever without you is a thought that really makes my skin crawl.

Still, you should know what I have decided. I don't know if you're aware about what happened recently, and it really doesn't matter anyway. But I nearly lost my life, that is something I am fully aware of. And thinking about that, I just can't stand losing the chance of ever coming back to you, or seeing our daughter again. So, I've decided. I've got some friends here, I think. Evy is amazing, helping me getting some animal blood once in a while (though I can barely hold on with that small amount – my eyes are pitch black and I swear I can sense any mouse or rat within 20 yards). And it feels good talking to her too. She reminds me of Alice, but mixed with Jasper. The way she knows how to calm me down, it's almost supernatural.

And, I know you won't like my saying this, but somehow she convinced me to give Cole a chance. I still can't fully wrap my head around it, but I don't hate him anymore Edward. Remember how you once said that the Volturi use their subjects like pawns? Like they are using me now? I think Cole is in the same position. And I think I can use any friend I can get right now. But it does scare me sometimes. Knowing what he's done, and then feeling this way about him. I hope you understand.

I will keep these two people close to me from now on, and listen to their advice as they have survived much longer in this hell-hole than I have. So that means I will do as Aro and the others command from now on. Because as long as I stay alive, I have a chance of ever seeing you again. Somewhere in this forever of ours.

Please, understand. Please, hear this one thing.

That I love you.

I stopped writing and looked down at the sheet of paper on the desk. No point in signing it, right? I thought. I sighed. Evy really got to me last night, but I couldn't help and think about Edward again. It's always him, I thought. So I decided to try to contact Alice again, and concentrated with all my might on the words that appeared on the paper. As long as he knew that I was surviving for him, it would be all right somehow. That's what I had thought before, but… I grimaced as I glanced over the letter. It did sound somewhat like a goodbye to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Your turn, little man', Emmett snickered as he leaned back in the chair. I was watching the two vampires as they were _trying_ to play a game of chess, but I already knew how this would end. Once in a while the girls tried to get Jasper and Emmett to do something like this together, part of the bonding, I guessed. But they were a hopeless combination, those two, I thought, as I watched Emmett roll his muscles at Jasper. He, in turn, was thinking about sending some weird vibes to Emmett to make him lose his concentration. I frowned and mumbled: 'No foul play, Jas.'

Both heads shot up at me. Emmett growled. 'No way man, I _knew _you were going to play dirty on me!' He jumped up from the chair, taking the chessboard with him as he knocked his knees against the small table. Pawns were flying everywhere, my supernatural hearing made it sound like thunder as the red and white puppets hit the floor.

Because of the rain of chess pawns I didn't notice at first when the bowl Alice was holding crashed on the floor. I saw Jas walk up to Alice, looking at her and wondering what made her drop the bowl. As soon as he saw her face, which I saw through my mind, I flinched. Alice was having a vision; her eyes were staring into nothing and she held her hands like the bowl was still there.

'Alice' Jas tugged on her arm, urging her to sit before the shaking of her knees caused her to drop down. I was glad I was sitting as well, because the moment her visions became clearer I had a share in them as well.

Images of words flooded my mind, whispered by a sweet voice that I hadn't heard for so long. Instantly I felt like I received a huge blow to the stomach and I gasped for air. _Bella_! Emmett was waving his hands at us, clearly frustrated to miss out on the excitement. 'What the f* is going on you guys'! I barely noticed Jasper hitting Emmett's shoulder to signal him to shut up. There were more words coming, but Alice's vision was blurry and I could only make out loose words. I swallowed as I realised the tone of Bella's inner voice as she read out the letter to us. To me. She sounded so… I couldn't get a grip on it. She had made up her mind about something, she sounded so sure about herself. But at the same time her tone was sad, sometimes faltering. It sounded like she was telling me she wasn't coming back, ever. And then there was that name… Cole. And what shocked me the most was that with saying that name, the feelings that were radiating from Bella's mind were warmth. And trust.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as I was putting the letter away (burning it seemed impossible somehow), a knock came to my door. 'Bells?' A guilty conscience or just plain Bella-clumsiness, I couldn't decide which one, made me drop my pen and notebook and I quickly dropped to pick them up. After my recent decisions I didn't dare to let anyone know I was still thinking about (or even trying to contact) my old life, and that included my friend Evy, who was now starting to pound rather frantically on the door.

'_Bella!_' She hissed, obviously trying to whisper but the sound was almost loud enough to be called shouting. '_open the door NOW!_'

With vamp speed the writing material was soon put away and I opened the door to let Eveline whirl past me into my room. 'Hey Evy, what's up?' I greeted her rather sluggishly and trying not to look suspicious. Stupid letter.

'Don't you _what's up_ me, especially not right now!' she demanded and stopped stomping around my room to look straight at me. 'Aro is coming here right now and he does _not_ look happy at all, Bells.' She narrowed her eyes at me and added in a conspiring tone 'What did you do?' I, on the other hand, would have felt the blood leave my face at her comment about Aro, were it not that I didn't _have_ any blood anymore. The look on my face was convincing enough, however. Evy dropped her shoulders, which she had held rather tensely and huffed. 'Ok so probably you are innocent in the matter he is so mad about. Still, you should be prepared for whatever is next.' I tried to find the words to speak again and tell Eveline that I could never be fully prepared for what Aro had in store (need I mention some past episodes) when, speaking of the devil, a heavy fist pounded on my door.

'Miss Cullen, Lord Aro has come for a word with you. Open this door at once.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please let me know what you thought of the story so far, I have so many ideas to continue writing about so you won't be disappointed!**


End file.
